Through the Darkness
by LittoGrrlStephie
Summary: After an accident that happened 15 years ago, Kaoru is now left to deal with the after effects. What happens when the most feared assassin is the only one that can help her, the only one that understands? What happens when a war breaks out?
1. The Night of Change

Author's Note: This is my second Fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this 

one, and it's not as weird and confusing as my vampire one, I hope. This one just popped up into my head, and I wanted to share it with you all. If you enjoy it, then I will continue to post it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

On with the fic.

****

Through the Darkness

__

By: LittoGrrlStephie

Chapter One: **The Night of Change**

The darkness enveloped the entire world it seemed on this night; the chilly air freezing your soul. The moonless night granted passage to the givers of death. 

A gunshot and a piercing scream were heard through all of the thunder.

Then police sirens were heard.

Another gunshot and scream was covered by the boom clash of thunder and lightning.

"Mama! Papa!" cried a small girl with raven hair, as a policeman carried her out into the rain, and away from her house.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, and her tiny hands reached out to her only home she ever knew. She tried to reach out to her parents that would never wake up again.

All of the noises faded from her, as she was placed in the back of a police car. The five-year-old watched sadly at her disappearing house, as she was drove away. She cried as she saw her loved ones get strolled out placed in large black bags.

Her life changed that dreadful night. The night that thunder, lightning, rain, and death all came at her at once. It was the night that her innocent life turned upside down.

All of Tokyo went out, as if to mourn with her the lose of her loved ones.

Tears fell from her face one last time, as she cried with the night.

Then suddenly, she saw the light.

~*~

"Where are your cousins Kaoru?" asked Kaoru's best friend, looking through the rain.

It had been 15 years since that accident, and now Kaoru was back in Tokyo standing out in the rain. She had known her friend since the day she came out of the hospital.

The two girls were in large, black, leather rain coats; under their own umbrellas. They were searching the silent streets for two particular cousins who were late to arrive.

"Soujiro and Aoshi are well trained at their job Misao, relax," said Kaoru.

~*~

After her accident, Kaoru was taken in by her cousins. It was because of them, that she grew stronger and learned how to wield a sword properly.

Soujiro and Aoshi were both twin brothers and were now 24, but they didn't look or even act the same. Though they were both very protective of their younger cousin, they would allow no one to harm her.

The two were experts in swordsmanship; they were the leaders of one of the most feared assassin groups in all of Japan. Though they themselves taught Kaoru, they would never allow her on a real assignment. In the future, she would only be allowed to assassinate only when they were with her; never alone.

They knew that Kaoru would some day go out on her own, but as the leaders of the group, they would try their best to make it easy on her. 

None of them wanted her to get hurt or worse, for as long as they were the leaders, and she was loyal and obeyed them, she would never get hurt under their watchful eyes.

~*~

A man with a woman hanging off of him, walked under the bridge to get shelter from the pouring rain. He was a rich man that sponsored the Bafuko, who were enemies to the Oniwanbanshu group; the group that Kaoru's cousin's led.

"Are you Takeda Kanryu?" asked Soujiro, as he jumped out in front of 

him.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" asked Takeda calmly.

"You die tonight," said Aoshi coldly, as he unsheathed his sword; Soujiro followed pursuit.

Kanryu pulled out a gun and grinned.

"Swords against a gun? It seems you two will be the ones dying tonight," said Takeda laughing.

Aoshi narrowed his icy blue eyes, then Soujiro charged forward. Takeda in panic, shot at them, but only to have his bullets all deflected by their swords.

The woman screamed in fear, as Takeda pushed her to them, in an attempt to make a diversion to get away from the killers. He turned around and ran out into the rain.

Aoshi leapt through the air and came down, sword in hand to the scared man. Blood splattered all over the side of the dirt road. Another scream was heard, and more blood spilled out.

Soujiro walked over to him and nodded. Cleaning their swords, the sheathed them and rushed to meet their waiting cousin.

~*~

"They're really late," said Misao tapping the ground with her foot impatiently.

"Just wait a bit longer," said Kaoru annoyed of her friend's lack of patience.

Misao hated waiting, but she would do anything for her Leader; for her Aoshi. He ordered her to wait, so by golly she would wait.

As she scanned the area, she saw two figures approach them.

"They're here," yelled Misao as she ran over to them.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, and shook her head, and calmly walked over to them.

"I told you two that you'd be needing an umbrella. Now Dr. Genzai will yell at me for letting you two get soaked like that," said Kaoru, as she shared her shelter with Soujiro.

Misao happily shared her umbrella with Aoshi.

"You should have went back to the base. You could get sick," said Soujiro angrily.

"Look who's talking? Our Leader told us to wait here, so we did," snapped Kaoru, as she glared at Aoshi who let out a sigh.

"Common sense Kaoru. You know I wouldn't yell at you for trying to stay healthy. Have you taken your pills yet?" asked Aoshi changing the subject.

"I kind of forgot," said Kaoru innocently.

"You what!? You know that those pills are very important," said Soujiro angrily with concern.

"I don't even know what they are for, or why I'm even taking them. What will just one day without my pills do?" asked Kaoru annoyed.

"A lot. I brought you a bottle, I knew that you would forget," said Aoshi, tossing it to her.

Kaoru caught it, and reluctantly tossed a blue pill into her mouth. She had been taking these since the night after she was left to live a whole new life.

"Let's get back to the base," said Aoshi, as he began to walk off.

The other three nodded and followed.

~*~

The rain dripped off the blade of his sword mingled with blood. His red hair stuck to his face, as the rain engulfed him. He showed no emotion, as he walked from the dead bodies in the cold alley. The rain was washing away their blood.

Sheathing his used sword, he swiftly went to a bus stop for shelter for a moment.

His twin swords were hanging to each side of him. He moved his red bangs from his face to reveal a pair of amber eyes. They scanned his surroundings carefully, before sensing that no one was near to see his killing. There was to be no witnesses.

He walked calmly back to a large luxury apartment building. Then he 

rode on the elevator to the top floor, that was all his.

Being the top assassin and nephew, of a leader of a chain of assassins, had its advantages. 

For one, he was paid well and had the best of everything.

He leaned against the elevator walls and thought back on tonight's job.

----------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------

Gray clouds were beginning to form above him in the skies, foreshadowing the death that would stain the ground that night.

The man that he had been seeking was guarded by three large men, and had two women hanging off of him. The smell of alcohol was strong on him.

As they entered an alley as a short cut, he jumped out of his position.

His hand on the hilt of the sword to his left calmly, as he faced them.

"Who are you shortly, what do you want?" asked the man taking another swig of beer.

"I'm Kenshin Himura, and I've come to end your life," said the assassin getting in a stance.

"You can't possibly think that you can get me with that thing do you? Get him," ordered the man, as the women smiled in delight.

Before the three could pull out their guns, a flash of silver went past them. They dropped to the ground in the pool of their own blood.

The man stared in shock as the two women hung to him screaming. He pushed them at the red-head, and as they got killed, he pulled out his own hand gun.

"Put your weapon down," said the man, taking a few steps back from the assassin.

Kenshin calmly continued to advance on him. The man growled and began to shoot blindly at the killer before him.

The assassin easily dodged all of the bullets, while making his way closer to his target. 

When he was a foot away, he slashed at the shocked man, who fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Kenshin stood up as lightning clashed and it began to rain.

-------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------

The Oniwanbanshu base was around a mansion. Each flat area was created like a training area for the members. Rows upon rows of large cabins were along side the mansion, they were the homes for all of the members of the Oniwanbanshu group.

Only the most important, and strongest stayed in the mansion. The four stayed there, it was a good thing to know the Leader, let alone be related to him.

Inside the mansion held all of the weapons and food supply, so its members were constantly going in and out. Tonight though, because of the weather, they were all in their cabins.

They tossed their coats on a hanger and proceeded to the main room, with was Aoshi's private office. He took his seat at the head of the table, as the others sat across from him.

A messenger came in and gave him a note, and bowed before leaving silently.

"What's up?" asked Soujiro as he saw his brother pale.

"Base 3 has lost its Captain. They need a replacement. I am Leader of all of our group and is need at the main base here. Who to choose is the problem," said Aoshi seriously.

"I'll do it," volunteered Kaoru.

Aoshi stared her down, and Kaoru cursed under her breath, and sunk into her chair.

"I guess I'll have to," said Soujiro.

"I'm just as good as him. Why can't I do it? Why can't I do anything for my group?" asked Kaoru angrily as she stood up.

"Because I am the Leader, and what ever I say goes," said Aoshi calmly.

Kaoru huffed and stalked out of the room.

Aoshi smirked, there were advantages to being Leader.

*_____________________________________________________________________^

AN: I hope that you like it. This is only the beginning. If you read carefully, then you will see that there some things that are very strange. If you know what I mean. Well all of the characters strange characteristics will be explain in the next fic. That is if you reviewers really enjoyed this one. So please review!


	2. Answers to the Past

AN: Last time I left you confused. Now I intend to let you people in on the secret of 15 years ago. This one doesn't have any action, so forgive that. This chapter explains things, explains. So the next one will be mostly action. I hope. Thank you to my reviewers.

Chiruken- I hope that this fic has the answers to all of your questions.

Jenna- Thank you for the review.

Fluffybun- I know that you probably didn't do the math, and I should of told directly, but Kaoru is 20 and Kenshin I made him 24 so he would be the same age as Aoshi and Soujiro. If I didn't place his roommate's ages, they're all 24.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Chapter Two: **Answers To the Past**

"I don't understand Lord Aoshi; Kaoru is just as good as any fighter here; even better than most of them. Why won't you let her do any of the assignments?" asked Misao curiously.

"We will later. If she would always take her pills, then we would right now," said Soujiro.

"So she tends to forget, it's only a pill. She could make it up the next day," protested Misao.

"Those pills are very important. It's not that we're all that worried about her skill, but the after effect of the job without that pill.

"You see, Kaoru was five when she got into an accident..." started Soujiro.

"She has gotten over her parents' death," said Misao angrily cutting him off.

"It's not that. Kaoru got into a car accident on the way to the police department. The car slipped on the rainy road, and rammed into a toxic carrying truck. Her car flipped over, and some of the toxic waste spilled out of the truck. Her driver died, but she was still alive, but unconscious in the back. They found out that she was lying next to a puddle of amber colored, toxic waste that was just near her face.

"When they got her out, they rushed her to the hospital. When they checked her eyes, they had become amber like the waste. They thought that she had gotten Hepatitis or something, but her body was perfectly normal and healthy. In fact, she seemed healthier and stronger than most people," said Aoshi seriously.

"I was only eight, but I remember the day that we went to see her. A policeman led us to her room. As we got there, Kaoru began to open her now amber eyes. The moment that she saw the officer's gun, she leapt at him. It took ten security officers to get her small form away from the man that she was beating up. We were shocked, and too small to understand.

"They had to place her in a straight jacket, as they called doctors, scientists, and therapists to help her. She broke through about five of them, and was forced back into them, before she stopped fighting it. The therapists said that the sight of the gun triggered her memory of her parents' death. That she shouldn't be placed near any weapon when like this. Since her abnormal strength and ability could cause others to suffer," said Soujiro coldly.

"Later on, the scientists said that she was exposed to the toxins for too long. That its effects would stay with her forever.

"The government paid, and still do, for her pills. They knew that they could be sued for carrying toxics in a public area. So as long as they keep giving us the money, we keep our mouths shut about that day," said Aoshi seriously.

"That's why we always want her to take her pills. They were made before to stop the toxin from working for a little bit. Though it only stops her from changing for a day, there is no real cure for it," said Soujiro, as Aoshi closed his eyes.

"Luckily she has no memory of it," said Aoshi.

Misao slunk into her chair in shock.

"You two are only doing all of this, for her and others' safety. I'm so sorry for yelling at you two," said Misao, as she closed her eyes from shedding unwanted tears for her lost friend.

All three of them fell completely silent.

~*~*~*~

Kaoru's breathing became rigid, she had heard it all from outside. She forced her self not to cry, and silently ran up to her room.

She sat on her four poster bed and pulled her knees to her chest. Kaoru rocked back and forth to the thunder's booming rhythm. She kept her eyes closed; she would not cry over the past.

Kaoru heard a knock at the door, and sat up straight.

"Come in," said Kaoru, hoping that her voice didn't crake.

Soujiro stepped in with his usual happy smile.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Aoshi says that you can come with me if you wish," said Soujiro, as he sat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine Soujiro. Just make sure that you lead them well," said Kaoru smiling at his frown.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "You make sure that you don't get into any trouble with Aoshi," said Soujiro as he playfully ruffled her hair playfully.

Kaoru smiled at him as he went to pack his things.

Her eyes fell on the reverse-blade sword that hung on the mantle. Aoshi had never allowed her to use a real one, now she understood why.

It hung proudly next to the picture of her and her parents.

She stood up, and took the sword off of the mantle. Then brought it over to her bed, and placed it in her lap, as she sat legs crossed.

Kaoru traced the raven-carved figure on each side of the sheath, with her delicate fingers. 

Her eyes fell on the leather strapped hilt, and on the silver bells that hung there. The bells would ring like musical chimes with each movement of the sword.

On the bottom of the sheath, carved in silver in Japanese, was the word "KIREI". Aoshi always said that she was like a beautiful raven with a musical voice. So he had this sword specifically made just for her.

She smiled at it one last time, before placing it on its mantle piece again. 

She stared at her bed, looking at it longingly; wanting rest from her mind.

Then she finally went to bed, as the rain lured her to the dream world.

~*~*~*~

The elevator doors opened, and Kenshin walked out. That floor had only one door, and that was his apartment. He took out his set of keys, and opened the door. When he stepped inside, he was greeted by a mess all over the place. He let out an annoyed sighed, and locked the door behind him.

Even if his Uncle was powerful, he still had to share his apartment with three other fellow assassins. Two of which were complete slobs, and always left a messy trail behind them.

He never really cared, as long as they didn't bother him. The apartment had enough room for 20 men to live in. But he hated it when the others brought back disgusting prostitutes.

Don't get him wrong, he's had his share of women. It was just that he couldn't take all of their perfume, and how their make-up got all over the place. He had quit on them for a year now.

Walking over the mess, he went into his room to change and take a nice long hot shower. 

He hated the feel of blood all over his body. Another reason was that he always liked things neat, he couldn't stand things to stay messy; it was a habit that his Uncle knocked into him during training. Since he was taught under his Uncle as well.

After changing, he went out to the living room, where his roommates were seated. 

Though the dark brown haired one, and the ruffled black haired one were busy watch television. The one with the white hair, was the only civil one of the three.

"Hey Hitokiri Battousai. Finish your job so quickly," asked the one with black hair.

"You should do the same Takasugi," said Kenshin, as he sat down on a black leather armchair.

"I'll do that later. Change the channel Sanosuke," said Takasugi to the one with brown hair.

"I'm watching this," said Sanosuke, as Takasugi tried to get the remote from him.

"How many did you execute?" asked the white head.

"Six. What about you Enishi?" asked Kenshin calmly.

"Five. People are so weak these days," said Enishi, as he drank the coffee he just made.

"Yes. Your Uncle Hiko called us. He said that the Bafuko are growing stronger, and wants us to work harder. Katsura is trying to get on the good side of the Oniwanbanshu, so they want us to be very polite to their members," said Takasugi a bit disgusted at the thought.

"Man, all this killing can wear you down. They should let us rest for a while. Though do the Oniwanbanshu want to make a better Japan, or are they just mad at the Bafuko? They should just say it out loud that they want the Bafuko out of the way," complained Sanosuke.

"Without the Bafuko, then no more illegal trading will happen. Which means a better Japan, and the people will remain safe. Also their Leader is annoying," said Enishi.

"You mean that annoying Shishio that you've been trying to kill for so long, because he killed your sister? I just don't like him, that's why I'm on your side," said Takasugi.

"He was a high school enemy too," said Enishi as his blood boiled.

Kenshin closed his eyes, this was getting tiresome. The only reasons that he was even here, was because of his Uncle, and his belief of a better Japan. Also the thought of killing Shishio as revenge for the death of his high school love was also a good deal. So he didn't complain.

Then the phone rang. Enishi being the closest, picked it up.

"Yes?" asked Enishi.

"Where is my nephew?" asked a cold voice.

Enishi froze, and held the cordless phone out to Kenshin. He went over and took it.

"Yes Uncle Hiko?" asked Kenshin.

"Did you finish your assignment?" asked Hiko.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here," said Kenshin a bit annoyed.

"Talk back to me again and I will rip your tongue out. Now, Soujiro is going to Base 3, and we plan to make ourselves look good. A group of men will attack him as he is coming out of the area to the Oniwanbanshu mansion, you will recognize one at least, and you will save him. Just don't kill our men if possible," said Hiko.

Kenshin stared at the phone.

"Did you hear me?" questioned Hiko.

"Yes. Where?" asked Kenshin seriously.

"Your directions will come to you tonight in the black envelope as always. Don't kill any one if it can be helped," said Hiko seriously, and hung up.

Kenshin shook his head, and hung the phone up.

"Problem?" asked Sanosuke knowingly.

"Last time I knew it, people usually sit down and talk it over tea to work together. Now they want to do a set up," said Kenshin with a sigh, and he sat back down in his favorite chair.

"The things people will do to get rid of other people," said Takasugi shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*

"Did he agree?" asked a shadow, as Hiko hung up the phone.

"Of course," said Hiko.

"If things go as planned, then the Bafuko will not stand a chance," said the shadow.

"But was it necessary to use my nephew in your plot, Katsura?" asked Hiko.

"He will be of great help in the better future," said Katsura as he sat across from him.

"What if he kills our men?" asked Hiko.

"Oh no, they really are from the Bafuko. You see, I had a spy tell me that they were going to attack his carriage to get rid of one of the thorns in Shishio's eyes. So this way we get rid of some of his top men, and gain the Oniwanbanshu's trust," said Katsura grinning.

Hiko sighed, and just went back to doing the paper work that was spread across his desk.

Then a messenger came in and handed Katsura three file folders.

"Those are the files on the Leader and the rest of his living relatives," said the messenger.

Katsura looked through the first two blankly, but upon looking at the last one. He gave a grin, and Hiko stared at him strangely. Katsura only grinned that wide when he had an idea; a very important and crazy idea. Hiko stopped working, and waved a dismissive hand to the messenger, who bowed lowly and left them.

"What are you thinking?" asked Hiko knowingly.

"We might have a change of plan," said Katsura calmly, as he threw his partner the file.

Hiko cocked an eyebrow at him, and then began to read; his eyes widened.

"You just sit back and relax. I'll take care of the rest," said Katsura, and he left the room.

Hiko just shook his head, and placed the file away along with the other two.

~*~*~*~~*

AN:I hope that this chapter has explained most of your questions. I'm not that sure on what I should do next, so I'm open to all suggestions. Oh and can someone tell me some of the character's fighting techniques. I always get them confused. I need Aoshi's, Soujiro's, and Kenshin's. They're all so close, I can't really tell, since they're all so good at sword fighting. Please tell me. I need help, I'm new to all of this. Please Review=)


	3. Kidnapped? Pills? Plans?

Author's Note: In this chapter I changed some of the original plot line so it would go with my story, so please forgive me. Some of the characters are out of character so forgive me on that as well. The fighting scene is lame, I know. So I need your help to tell me their techniques. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Sorry for the delay.

Thanks for all of the reviews.

I'll respond to your questions in later future chapters. I just really had to get this chap up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Chapter Three: **Kidnapped? Pills? Plans?**

The bed felt nice and warm, and the user wasn't all that happy with the idea of getting up and away from it. Though he knew that he had a job to do, and slacking off was not part of it.

Kenshin woke up and early and suited up. The letter was clear: _Meet Soujiro and his men at 8:00 in the morning at the edge of the Oniwanbanshu mansion. Be ready to defend him at all costs. Kill as you please._

He had thought that he wasn't suppose to, he guessed that they had changed their minds.

Strapping on his swords, he quickly left the building, and headed to his position.

~*~*~*~*~

Takasugi woke up early and went to get his early paycheck downstairs. As he went to the elevator, Katsura stopped him. He only smiled and bowed to him politely.

"Good morning sir. I believe that Himura is already on duty," said Takasugi.

"I have a job for you. You'll get paid double," said Katsura handing him an envelope.

Takasugi opened it, and looked at him confused.

"But..." started Takasugi as he read it over.

"Get ready and go now. No questions," said Katsura as he left down the elevator.

Takasugi cursed under his breath, and went to do as he was told.

~*~*~*~*~

Soujiro and his guards walked slowly to the gates. He didn't even get to say good bye to his little cousin, so he was kind of down. His guards were traditional Japanese ninjas, as were all of the Oniwanbanshu members. He looked one last time at the mansion and stepped out of the large gates to the mansion; locking behind him.

Men in black and white jumped out at him. He was caught off guard, and he was barely able to jump back from a blade.

His men were struggling to even keep on their own feet. He grabbed at the first sword that he saw, and attacked his attackers. But more came to take their place.

Having been still a bit dazed from the sudden attack, he didn't see the sword that was coming down on him. Though before the attack came, a red blur came in front of him. He heard the clash of steel, and then a scream and blood splattering on the ground.

He looked at his saver, the man was short with red hair, but his battle aura was beyond normal and it was just like Aoshi's. 

"Get back in the mansion," said the man, as he killed off five more men in one swing.

Soujiro was about to, but got attacked in the shoulder. He turned around and used his sword to get rid of three men. Blood smeared all over his body shamelessly. He decided that he wasn't going to leave, he would kill them all.

~*~*~*~*~

By the time that Kenshin got there, the battle had started. Then when he took one look at their uniform and techniques, he knew that they really were from the Bafuko.

He saw his target, and went into assassination mode in an instant. The men were easy enough to kill, and he killed off five more without any thought. He knew that Soujiro would get injured badly, and Hiko wouldn't like that. So he yelled, "Get back in the mansion." He killed off another five easily enough, but he wasn't able to get to him before someone hit him in the shoulder.

Then he saw that the young man that he was suppose to protect was very skilled with the sword, but knew that the sudden attack had caught him off guard.

Battousai had to kill them all now. So he got in a stance, and in a flash his cape was covered in blood; him kneeling on the other side of the group of men. As he stood up, all of them fell in their own pools of blood. He quickly went over to Soujiro who was growing faint.

Suddenly more men came, he recognized Takasugi in the crowd. They came over to get all of the bodies out of the way.

He saw Takasugi struggling with a girl with raven-hair, then he knocked her out. 

Something blue fell to the floor at where they were. Kenshin was about to go over and ask what was going on, but the men that were cleaning up the place were in the way. 

So by the time they cleared out, all was left was the blue item. He walked over and saw that it was pills, he quickly pocketed it, and went over to help Soujiro into the mansion.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru had woke up late, and wanted to see Soujiro off. So she ran down to the gates to try and stop him to give him a hug. She froze as she saw a fight before her.

She backed off so that she wouldn't get in the way. When the fight finished, she saw that Soujiro was injured, she ran over to help him. Her medicine in her hands.

Before she reached him, a hand covered her mouth. She kicked and tried to scream and get out of his hold, but was covered by all of the commotion of the dead bodies. The man was cursing and suddenly a hand came down to her neck painfully and all went dark. She felt her pills drop from her hands and down to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for your help," said Aoshi, as Kenshin and Soujiro were led into his office.

"Are you okay Soujiro?" asked Misao, as she saw his bandages of blood.

Dr. Genzai had come in a few minutes ago to wrap his wound. He went to get medicine.

"You are?" asked Aoshi looking at Kenshin.

"Kenshin Himura of the Japan Assassination Board," said Battousai bluntly.

Aoshi eyed him seriously, so he was part of the other assassination group. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but where is Kaoru?" asked Dr. Genzai as he came in with her medicine.

The three stared at each other, concern written all over their faces.

"Search the whole area. Did she take her pills yet?" asked Aoshi concerned.

"No, that's why I asked you," said Dr. Genzai in an almost panic.

Kenshin looked at them strangely. Were they looking for that girl?

"Mr. Himura, did you by any chance see a 20-year-old with raven black hair and sapphire eyes while we were fighting; she's our cousin?" asked Soujiro hopefully.

Kenshin had his hands in his pockets and toyed with the blue bottle of medicine. Takasugi must have had a good reason to kidnap her. He'd just have to play it cool.

"I'm sorry but I didn't," lied Kenshin smoothly, as he had on a cold mask.

"I see, you can leave now. I'll have a talk with the J.A.B. tonight. I want all of the men looking for her," said Aoshi as his messenger ran out to give the message.

Kenshin bowed lightly and walked out of the main room.

"Where could she be?" asked Misao in a whisper, as she left to find her friend.

~*~*~*~*~

Takasugi carried the girl up to their apartment, he thanked that she was light. He leaned her against the wall as he took out his keys to open the door.

Once he got it open, his other two roommates gave him odd looks. He ignored them, and placed her on a couch.

Even if she was light, it was still tiring to carry her. He slouched on the couch across from her.

"Who's the new chick?" asked Sanosuke, as he went over to see her better.

"Don't touch her," said Takasugi angrily.

"Why are you so upset? Is she the one?" teased Sano, as he sat next to his friend.

"My orders straight from Katsura himself, were to kidnap her and bring her back to live with us, until he says so. He said not to harm her or touch her if possible," said Takasugi in disgust.

"But you already did," said Sanosuke grinning.

"After I got her here you moron," said Takasugi as he hit Sano upside the head.

Just as Sanosuke was about to yell back, the door flung open and showed an annoyed Kenshin.

"Hello, have a nice day?" asked Sano hoping not to get yelled at from the Hitokiri.

He glared at him, and walked over to Takasugi after he eyed the girl on the couch.

"Did you know that the girl that you kidnapped was the Leader of the Oniwanbanshu's cousin, and he's searching for her? If he finds out that you kidnapped her, it'll ruin the chance of the J.A.B. ever getting to have a partnership with them," said Battousai coldly and seriously.

Takasugi sat up straight, and was highly confused. "Katsura told me to kidnap her, I had no idea what so ever that she was Aoshi's cousin," said Takasugi truthfully.

"What in the world is Katsura thinking? He does know that we really need the Oniwanbanshu for help. Did he know that she was Aoshi's cousin?" asked Sanosuke eyeing Kaoru.

"What do we do now?" asked Takasugi frantically.

Kenshin had no idea either, he just closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"If we don't want to betray anyone, then I say we just leave her here. No one will know or care in this building for that matter, so it's not an issue," said Enishi suddenly.

The other three could only nod to that. Their eyes fell on the limp form on the couch.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"She's no where to be found. Where could she be?" asked Misao worried, as they all reported back to Aoshi's private office.

"We need to find her before sunset tonight, or we'll have to follow the trail of dead bodies. I don't want to talk to the police about that. Base 3 understands, and Soujiro will have to stay here for his injuries," said Aoshi, as he fell back into his chair; frustrated, he closed his eyes.

"Damn those Bafukos. I say that we join forces with the J.A.B. and get rid of Shishio once and for all," said Soujiro angrily, as he pounded his right hand on the table.

"Misao," said Aoshi seriously.

"Yes Leader?" asked Misao standing like a soldier.

"We need to get help to find Kaoru, before the nightmare begins. Send a message to Saitoh and Jineh. Their skills are needed," said Aoshi seriously.

"You want their help?" asked Soujiro questioningly.

"We must forget about the past Soujiro. Go now," said Aoshi seriously.

Soujiro became angry and annoyed at this. Misao bowed, and quickly left to do her job.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru slowly woke up to a pain in her neck and head. She shook her head, and sat up. As her eyes focused, she saw the man that captured her, and she screamed.

Takasugi startled from her scream, and screamed as well.

"Shut up Takasugi. Calm down Missy, we're not going to hurt you," said Sanosuke as he walked up to her with a cocky smirk on.

"Don't get close," said Kaoru as she backed up in the sofa.

"These two won't harm you. You have our word," said Enishi from the table nodding.

She didn't believe them, they all looked untrustworthy. Kaoru shook her head defiantly.

"Look here Missy, we might not be the best gentlemen, but we'll keep our word," said Sanosuke, as he tried to place a hand on her shoulder.

Kaoru flinched away, she didn't know who they were or why they had taken her.

Right then Kenshin walked out from a shower, and he stared at the scared girl.

"Help us here Kenshin. She won't even let me help her," said Sano as he back away.

"I thought you weren't suppose to touch her," said Battousai coldly.

Sano glared at him, but then went to sit next to Takasugi.

Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and sat down next to her. She moved away from him, his presence wasn't at all a good one.

He took the blue bottle out of his pocket, and handed it to her.

She stared at it wearily, afraid that he had done something to it. He took her hand forcefully and placed the bottle into her hands. At that moment blue pools met flaming gold ones. Kaoru stared into his eyes, something in them told her to trust him and yet to fear him.

Kenshin stood up, and went to get something to drink and sat down with Enishi.

"Oh so you trust the Hitokiri but not us. How nice," said Takasugi annoyed. The innocent girls always went to Battousai, none of them ever even looked his way.

Kaoru shakily opened the bottle, and took out a pill. Her breathing became rigid as she tried to place the pill in her mouth. She looked out the window and saw the sun go down. 

As she moved the pill to her mouth, it dropped from her hands to the floor.

She moved a hand to her head. All the blood was moving to her head and pulsing painfully against her skull. The toxin in her body was circulating again. She closed her eyes shut.

Sanosuke and Takasugi stared at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" asked Sano as he went to see her.

Kaoru didn't answer, her breathing became harder as she tried to get a pill in her mouth.

By then Kenshin and Enishi walked over to see if she was okay.

"Oh my. What if she ...she dies on us? Katsura isn't going to like that," said Takasugi scared now of the bosses temper when he saw that the girl was dead.

"Don't say that," snapped Sanosuke, he didn't want to have anything to do with her death.

Kenshin moved over to her, and took one pill into his hand. He had to force her hands from her face, and tried to pry the pill into her mouth. Her cousins and doctor were afraid because she didn't take her pill, he didn't want to find out what would happen if she didn't get it on time.

"Don't just stand there," said Battousai coldly.

The three nodded, and went over to help pry her hands away. They had to hold down her feet and arms, she was trying to get loose. She shook her head frantically, the pulsing was driving her crazy, and she started to scream in pain.

Kenshin held onto her mouth securely, and forced her to open her mouth. When she let out a scream, he popped the pill into her mouth. Then he closed her mouth and tilted her head up, so that the pill could slide down her throat securely.

Slowly she stopped moving, and her whole body stopped. She fainted onto Kenshin's shoulder. The others stared at her, before releasing her small form.

"For such a small girl, she sure has a lot of strength," said Sanosuke, since he was holding her legs, and she was kicking wildly.

"One of us should always remind her to take those pills. I don't think I can do this everyday at sunset," said Enishi as he almost got scratched by her nails.

Kenshin placed her back on the couch, and stood up with the others.

"What happens if she doesn't take the pill?" asked Takasugi a bit nerved at the thought.

"We've only got to wait a week to find out," said Kenshin darkly.

"What!?" asked the other three in shock.

"There are only seven pills left," said Kenshin as he held up the bottle.

The others stared at each other, then at the sleeping Kaoru.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why did you have Takasugi bring that girl to their apartment?" asked Hiko.

"To test her so called "hidden strength." Those four are our best assassins, and the toughest too. If she can beat them, then it'll prove that she is the perfect person to help us get rid of Shishio," said Katsura calmly.

"You'll only have to wait a week. What happens if she kills them?" asked Hiko angrily.

"Battousai can take care of it, unless you have no faith in your student and flesh and blood. I am sure that she will be able to break him. She is a very important subject in our plan. It'll prove most interesting," said Katsura with a chuckle.

"My nephew will not break that easily. She is not needed, he can easily dispose of Shishio on his own. So stop toying with an innocent girl," snapped Hiko, he hated messing with women.

"No, I'll be helping her get to know and control her "other half." Did you think that I would try and control her if she couldn't control herself? The reason for her staying in their apartment, is because I know that your nephew will help her," said Katsura confidently.

"Uh huh. Well I don't care, as long as you keep our top assassin alive, and you don't make us the sworn enemy of the Oniwanbanshu group," said Hiko, as he leaned back in his leather chair.

Katsura smiled out the window at the glowing lights of Tokyo.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two tall figures in the night were facing each other at the forest edge of the Oniwanbanshu territory. Each with a sword, yet one had twin blades. They both had narrowed faces, but the one with twin blades had gray hair and deadly red eyes.

Aoshi walked over to them calmly, his sword to his left.

"What do you want with us Aoshi? I thought that we had settled our difference long ago, do you wish to have a rematch?" asked the one with twin blades.

"Jineh, I have not come to fight you two again. I have come to ask a favor, or you could say an alliance. We are all enemies of the Bafuko, so why should we be enemies? I need your help to get rid of him, and to find my cousin Kaoru. By now she had probably transformed, and I need your keen skills to find her," said Aoshi calmly.

"Why should we help you, what is in it for us?" asked the one that had to be Saitoh.

"The chance to kill the man that ruined your lives, by stripping you, Saitoh, of the ability to use your right arm. For you Jineh, you can kill that man that kicked you out of your job as a hitokiri. By working as my men, you can kill as you please, and not get caught. 

Though only those that I choose for you to kill," said Aoshi calmly.

The two thought about this, before extending their hands. Aoshi smirked and shook their hands.

"What do we do now?" asked Jineh.

"Find my cousin Kaoru, and kill her kidnappers. Then when I join with the J.A.B., we'll go after Shishio," said Aoshi, as he handed each of them a recent picture of her.

"The J.A.B. huh? Looks like I joined the right group," said Saitoh, as he studied the picture.

The three nodded, and then went off to try and find Kaoru again.

@___________________________@

AN: As I told you, I made some of original plots change from the anime series. Though I hope you still enjoy my fan fic. Please review.


	4. New Living Arrangements

Author's Note: Another chapter. I wanted to get two chapters up, since I had delayed for so long. Please forgive my absence, my internet was dying on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters

Chapter Four: **New Living Arrangements**

The four assassins stared at the girl on the couch. 

"Where does she sleep?" asked Sanosuke suddenly.

"I'll be happy to share my bed," said Takasugi grinning devilishly, as he sat up straight.

The other three glared at him, he gulped and sat in his chair with a huff.

"She could use my bed, I hardly even sleep in it," said Kenshin as he looked at her beautiful, slender, innocent, young form again.

"How long do you think she'll stay?" asked Sanosuke.

"I'll ask Katsura to place her in a safe house. It will better if she wasn't in an apartment with four 28-year-old men. We don't have clothes for her either," said Enishi.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Takasugi grinning.

Sanosuke hit him upside the head, and said, "She's only 20, and the cousin of one the most feared leaders in Japan. Don't try anything Takasugi. I don't want to get dragged into something that you caused because of your lack to control your hormones."

Takasugi rolled his eyes, and looked away.

~*~*~*~*~

"It's already 8:00P.M., and we still haven't found her," said Soujiro pounding a fist on the table.

He wasn't allowed to go out and search because of his arm, and Misao had come back and told him the news. His features lit up when she told him that Saitoh and Jineh had agreed to help.

"You shouldn't pound your hand so hard. Otherwise you won't be able to use that hand either," said Misao sarcastically, trying to lighten his mood.

Soujiro smiled at her, Misao was always the one to keep her spirits up.

"I'm just afraid; she didn't take her pills. I don't know why, but I feel like it was because of me that she left. Maybe if I had convinced..." began Soujiro.

"Regretting and blaming yourself won't help us find her. There were no killings which meant that somehow she had gotten her pills. If she didn't, then attacks of people dying suddenly would be all over the news. Don't worry, we'll find her," said Misao determined.

Soujiro smiled and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well Aoshi, it's now final. The J.A.B. and the Oniwanbanshu group are finally a team. What will be our first order of business against the Bafuko?" asked Katsura, as Aoshi handed him the signed contract, they were in the office where Hiko was working.

"I don't plan to do much until my cousin is found," said Aoshi, as he stood up.

"Why is it so important to find her? She could just be gone for a bit of alone time," said Hiko.

"She has a rare problem with her body; she wouldn't leave without taking a certain number of pills. I fear that she has been kidnapped," said Aoshi darkly with concern.

"What problem is that?" asked Katsura, pretending not to know.

"Something that not even her medical files show. It's that secret," said Aoshi as he left.

Katsura narrowed his eyes at the back of the Leader.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea," said Hiko as Aoshi was out of ear shot.

"Her files said that she gets stronger; we need to find out more about this. Maybe something besides her growth in strength happens. Messenger!" yelled Katsura.

"Yes sir?" asked the same messenger as last night.

"Get Megumi. If Enishi or any of the four come, give them the bag of clothes. Tell them that I will talk to them about this later, and the girl is to stay with them and not be harmed in any way," said Katsura with a dismissive hand, he had planned out the whole thing.

"Yes sir," said the man and he quickly left.

"This isn't going to be pretty," said Hiko shaking his head, he wasn't sure about this plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru slowly woke up, and held her head. She still felt the pain from her close encounter with the after effects of the toxic waste. Hoping that it was a dream, she scanned the place that she was at. She groaned as she saw the same three characters at the table, Enishi had left. 

She slowly sat up right, and looked for her medicine bottle.

"Looking for something?" asked Takasugi waving the bottle in front of her.

"Give it back please. You don't know what will happen if I don't get them," said Kaoru almost in a whisper, she felt a bit weak.

"The bottle says one a day, and we already gave you one. So just relax. Now answer me this; what will happen if you don't get this? You crept us all out when you started going all crazy like that. I will hold onto them so you won't escape. If you go, then no more medicine," said Takasugi waving the bottle at her.

"I won't be the one to get injured," said Kaoru in an almost whisper.

"Meaning?" asked Sanosuke, he had heard her with his assassin keen ears.

"You don't want to know," said Kaoru grimly.

"Well if you die on us, then we want to know ahead of time. Since there are only seven little pills left, and so we want to stay clear of you if you die. I don't want to be convicted of killing the Leader of the Oniwanbanshu group's cousin," said Takasugi.

"If you know who I am, then let me go," snapped Kaoru angrily.

"Can't do that Missy, we've got orders," said Sanosuke.

"You...I have one week to keep my insanity. Please you need to let me go home. I need my pills, or I'll..." started Kaoru as she shook her head in fear.

The three looked at her seriously. They had seen what happened to her. If they hadn't given her that pill on time, she could of still been kicking and punching them crazily. In reality, none of them wanted to see the outcome of what would happen.

"Will you die? was the question," said Kenshin.

"No, but those around me will," said Kaoru in cold whisper, as she looked at her hands.

"Okay, now she's officially freaking me out," said Takasugi.

Sano and Kenshin exchanged looks, then looked back at the silent Kaoru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Enishi drove silently home in his white BMW, his meeting with Katsura hadn't gone so well. In fact, he didn't even get a chance to see him. A Tommy Hilfiger bag was on the passenger seat, with black attire in it to last a whole week. He cursed as he remembered what happened.

----------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------

Enishi is waiting outside of the Katsura's office, when the messenger walks out with a bag.

"Ty! When can I meet Katsura? I need to talk to him about one of the missions," said Enishi standing; the messenger only shoved the bag in his hands.

"Katsura has ordered you not to harm that girl in any way. Those are her new clothes. That's all he said, and he will not speak to you yet. Now I must get going, I need to get Megumi," said Ty, as he walked to the elevator, and pushed the down button.

"What does he want with the doctor? Could it be that she's going to have something to do with the girl's strange sickness?" asked Enishi to himself in a whisper.

He stared at the door, he was about ready to knock it down, and demand that the girl be put in a safe house. The last thing he wanted was for her to die on them and he get blamed.

Cursing, he left the building with the bag in his hand.

-----------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------

He slowly went to the elevator, and got in hitting the top floor botton. When he got out and started looking for his keys, he noticed that no noise was coming from the apartment. 

He didn't even hear Takasugi or Sano talking or arguing as they always did. 

Thinking of the worst, he quickly flung open the door. Every one stared at him in shock, as a wave of embarrassment and shock engulfed him. They were all being quiet for once.

"What's the big deal Enishi. What do you have there?" asked Sano, as he looked at the bag.

"She's staying with us. I didn't even get to talk with Katsura. Here you are, these are your clothes for the week," said Enishi, as he threw her the bag, and sat down exasperated that he would have to deal with another person now in the apartment.

Kaoru caught the bag easily, and looked through them with her eyes. At least they were giving her formal clothing. Her attire was simple; black shirts, black sweaters, and black pants. She was even giving black Victoria Secret's underwear and bras.

"It might now be good if I stayed on the last day with my medicine," said Kaoru in a whisper.

"Explain to us again what in the world happens when you don't have your pills?" asked Takasugi her replies were all strange and he really didn't know.

Kaoru bit her lower lip, and just stared at the pills in his hands, as he tossed into the air, and caught it. He was bored, and kept on doing his little movements.

"I change into a whole different person," said Kaoru in a low whisper.

"Are you bipolar? Do these pills keep you from changing into a whole different personality; like from making you talk with yourself? So these pills keep you as one person instead of two all the time. That would explain things," said Sanosuke.

The other three stared at him, surprised that he even knew what he was talking about.

"What!? I read medical conditions in the paper. You guys act like I don't know anything, just because I have a thug type life," said Sanosuke rolling his eyes.

"Y-you could say that. But I won't be able to come out and control it. It'll just be my other side, and I won't be fighting or talking to it," explained Kaoru.

Sano rubbed his chin, he never knew anything like that. Where you just change because you don't have pills. Even if they did, they'd change right back.

"Hold up. How long will this other side stay out?" asked Sano.

"I don't know," said Kaoru almost inaudibly.

"You don't know!?" asked Takasugi in shock, as he sat up straight.

"It's never happened before, but once. I don't even remember it happening, Aoshi and Soujiro... explained to me. Though I didn't change back until I got my pill. But I got my pill in a day after I changed. So it'll last at least a day. I'm not sure," said Kaoru truthfully.

The others' face faulted. They weren't getting anywhere. They didn't even know what the other personality was. She was just luring them in a circle. Now all they wanted was to bring her back home, so they wouldn't have to deal with it. Though they knew that Katsura would yell their heads off if they did. They had no choice but to wait and see what happens.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A tall woman with long black hair walked into Katsura's office. She bowed to him and Hiko, and sat down across from them. The woman had black eyes, and a serious face.

"Megumi. We want you to look at this," said Katsura handing over Kaoru's medical folders.

She scanned the pages, and were in shock when she found a column that read:

__

At age five, Kaoru was in a car accident. She had damaged herself in some way, and now something is wrong with her. But all readings show that she is perfectly normal. Even better than most healthy people in the world. She now has abnormal strength, and has proven to be as strong as ten grown men. Her eyes changed to amber. After medical pills, she has recovered; but the car accident has a life lasting condition on her.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Megumi, as she flipped through more pages.

"You tell us what you think," said Katsura with a grin.

"It says that she changed. Is it bipolar, where her medicine stops one side from existing completely? Though abnormal strength is... well abnormal," said Megumi.

"No it's not bipolar, but something more. Read her medications and tell us," said Katsura.

Megumi carefully read the little note, but it was so blurred that she couldn't read it.

"Someone tried to get rid of the medical pill's ingredients. I'll have to get a better copy of the medication," said Megumi, as she handed them back the file.

"We want you to be her doctor. She is at the assassin quarters at the top floor. Her pills are there, so you can have a look at it," said Hiko.

"You left her to stay with those four?" asked Megumi in shock, she had had encounters with them all, since she was one of the few doctors for the board.

"Yes," said Katsura calmly.

"Well then I better go now," said Megumi as she stood up.

"Be her doctor and friend Megumi. We need her to trust us. Another thing, she might need counseling on her other side. We want you to make her feel safe, and to trust the Japan Assassination Board," said Hiko seriously.

"Yes sir," said Megumi, and she walked out of the room, locking it behind her.

"What if she decides to help her escape?" asked Hiko when she was gone.

"Well doctors do intend to get close to their clients, and try to help them in anyway that they can. That's why she'll gain Kaoru's trust. Then when her other side comes out, it'll be easier to manipulate her to work for us," said Katsura with a wide grin.

"You've thought of everything," said Hiko.

Katsura only smirked at the comment, and looked out the window to Tokyo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What!? You want me to sleep with..." began Kaoru angrily.

"No! I'll be sleeping out here, while you sleep in there alone," explained Kenshin.

Kaoru sighed, and blushed a bit at her mistake. 

"But you can sleep with me," said Takasugi as he flashed her a seductive look.

"You pervert!" yelled Kaoru, as she threw a pillow right into his face.

"Good throw Missy, right in the head," said Sanosuke with his cocky grin on.

"Who are you people?" asked Kaoru suddenly, as she remembered that she hadn't gotten their names yet, and that they were all too busy asking her questions.

"Well I'm..." began Sanosuke, when a knock came at the door.

Enishi walked over and opened the door, to invite Megumi in.

Sano rolled his eyes as he saw her, and began again. "As I was saying, I am..."

"The big rooster head. Kaoru, I am Megumi, your new doctor, and I need to see your medicine bottle," said Megumi walking over to her, ignoring Sano's glares.

"I don't have them," said Kaoru flatly.

"What!?" asked Megumi in shock, as she sat next to the patient.

"Because I do," said Takasugi, as he threw her the blue bottle.

Megumi caught it, and looked at it carefully. Her eyes widened as she saw the context.

"This... this is to cure and stop the flow of toxins. Why would they give that to you? It could dissolve your... or stop the flow of your blood. I don't understand how you can still be alive after taking these for 15 years," said Megumi shocked.

Kaoru kept her eyes on the fabric of the couch. While the others stared at her in shock.

"What!?" asked Sano, voicing all the others.

"I know that you get abnormal strength, but toxins can't do that. They are suppose to give you cancer and other bad things. Yet your files say that you are perfectly normal and very healthy, in fact healthier than most people. Though these pills should not be doing that," said Megumi in disbelief, this was defying all the logic that she knew.

"The pills stop it, it's the toxic fumes in my body that is doing that," said Kaoru in a whisper.

"Then the fumes should have escaped your body," said Megumi.

"I was exposed to it for too long, so it will forever remain with me. That's why I need to get home and get my pills. Without them, I lose control," said Kaoru as fear enveloped her.

"I'll have to tell Katsura," said Megumi standing.

"Hold up kitsune. You're her doctor, now help her," said Sanosuke, as he stood in front of her.

"I'll try to get my hands on your medication, though the government will be tough to talk to, to get them. I must go and get more. It's just too dangerous if you only have seven pills, I've read what she did when she was but five. Now she's 20, that means triple the strength," said Megumi as she walked over to the door.

"That's why it was so tough to pin her down, and make her take the pill," said Takasugi.

"Wait! My pills," said Kaoru, as she realized that Megumi had them still.

"I'm going to use it to get more. I'll come by tomorrow and pick you up for tests. This is very serious," said Megumi, as she opened the door.

"Before sunset please," said Takasugi, not wanting to deal with it again.

"I'll come at breakfast," said Megumi and left.

"Now that she's gone. Let's begin where I left off. I am Sanosuke, he's Takasugi, Enishi, and the one over there is the Hitokiri Battousai, but we call him Kenshin," said Sano grinning.

Kaoru looked at the red-head, she couldn't help but seem drawn to him. Even if he was shorter than most men, he had a strong and mysterious aura around him.

"It's already 10:00, time goes by when you're in a tight predicament. Your room Kaoru, is the one all the way down the hallway to your right," said Enishi.

Kaoru nodded, and grabbed the bag and went to the room. She closed and locked the door, she didn't trust the men outside. They seemed all too dangerous, behind their masks. 

She could only hope that somehow she can get out of here soon, before the end of the week.

~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hope you enjoyed and I'd love some suggestions on this. Please review. The longer the better. I just love reading them.


	5. Tests

Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed. I beg for your forgiveness*gets on knees and grovels* but I couldn't answer your reviews so I'm leaving it to this chapter to answer them. I wrote in my bio, I doubt any of you read it that some reviews aren't showing up on my review page. The count is right, I know because I've got review alert, but some of your wonderful reviews aren't showing up. So I'm sorry to say I won't be able to review to people personally one by one. Though I'll answer questions that you all ask in either the chapter or at the bottom with all my other notes. Be warned that I won't be able to give that many individual responses.

Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue.

Chapter Five: **Tests**

The bed felt warm and nice as Kaoru pulled on the dark crimson comforter, though something pulled at the edge of her mind. She peeked through her sleep ridden eyes and took in her surroundings. The room was dark, that was for sure, the bed was a king-size with simple red and black goose feather pillows. A dresser could be found behind the sliding mirrors to the left of the bed. Kaoru sighed, her life sometimes could suck and sometimes it could be down right great. Right now, it was in the middle somewhere. She flung herself back down into the bed, though reminded herself to wake up in a few minutes again

Kaoru quickly woke up and changed into her black attire as she remembered that she had to do a blood sample today. Changing into a black shirt, and pants she quickly got her hair tie and tied up her ebony locks. 

From her past experiences with tests, she didn't have to wear sweater. It would be discarded anyways. So instead she quickly left to the restroom and then to the living area. Where she found all four assassins finishing their breakfast or reading the newspaper. There went her idea of escaping earlier in the day; then again she couldn't leave without her pills. She'd just have to wait it out.

Kaoru sat on the couch from last night.

Then again the idea of escaping was absurd, she was in a building full of assassins. She knew that at least one of them would catch her and bring her back. That would only make things worse for her while she was living here. She had no choice but to be obedient.

"Megumi should be here soon. I don't think you're suppose to eat," said Enishi.

"I'm not hungry," answered Kaoru, her thoughts would keep her too busy for food anyhow.

Kenshin and Enishi finished breakfast first and headed for the door when the phone rang. Sano answered it as the two opened the door.

"What? Why? Won't that just cause more attraction to those ninjas? But why? We have to work though. You'll pay double? Sure," said Sano with a grin.

Once the two heard that they shut the door and locked it.

"What's the deal?" asked Takasugi downing his coffee.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on Missy at all times. Katsura said that at least one of us is to be with her with the pills. We're going to the base clinic with the kitsune and Missy today, he wants all of us on the job," said Sano sitting down next to Kaoru, who moved away.

"That'll be suspicious," said Enishi.

"He says that we'll be able to cover her more. She'll be leaving the place with a hooded cloak that Megumi's bringing. That way even if those ninjas find her, they won't be able to get to her, we kill if they see her face," said Sano calmly.

Kaoru bent her head at that, she couldn't bare it if any of them got hurt because of her.

Right then Megumi came in with a smile on.

"All right I got the pills. It took a while but I did it. Know one but our company and us will know that I got them. Thanks to my persuading skills and knowledge I got you all seven pills, so that you can give it to her if you're with her when she needs it. Wear this on and let's get going," said Megumi placing the hooded cloak on Kaoru's lithe frame.

She gave Sano, Enishi, and Kenshin pills.

"What about me?" asked Takasugi.

"You get the ones that you took," said Megumi handing him the blue bottle.

He pocketed and they were off.

*~*~*

Enishi and Kenshin walked in the back, weapons in hand with all their senses alert. While Sano and Takasugi walked in front of Kaoru and Megumi. They were being driven to the clinic in a black paned limo.

"I feel like a bodyguard hiding a movie star," whispered Sano to Takasugi in the limo.

"That's basically what we're doing," said Takasugi rolling his eyes. He could be enjoying his paycheck right now, but no he was stuck babysitting a kitsune and a toxic filled girl.

*~*~*

Kaoru was pushed into a white building at least 15 stories high. It looked like a hospital. 

Inside looked just like a hospital. She was sure that this was the place that assassins went to, when they were sick or injured. It amazed her how all of this could be happening right under the nose of the government too.

She was moved into a white room. There were needles, test tubes, x-ray machine, clipboards ready to be filled, and monitors.

Megumi went in the back to change as the four assassins were lined up against the wall. Sano and Takasugi sat on the chairs provided. Kaoru was on one of the hospital beds, her feet dangling on the side.

"Let's start with the blood samples," said Megumi coming out in gloves and a mask.

Kaoru moved up her sleeve and allowed the doctor to do her job. If any look she would be able to get rid of that other side that she had.

Megumi took out a new needle and started to take a sample.

Sano was twitching and shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He could see blood but he hated needles, especially when they were going in him. 

"Stop it you big chicken. It's not like it's going in you. How are you afraid of needles when you see blood on a daily bases?" asked Takasugi rolling his eyes.

"Bloods okay, needles no," said Sano closing his eyes as Megumi took another sample in Kaoru's other arm.

"You big sissy," said Takasugi.

"Shut up," said Sano hitting him upside the head.

"Don't deny the truth," said Takasugi as he dodged another hit.

Kaoru went through all of those tests that Megumi gave her easily enough, she had to do all that once a month with Dr. Genzai. She was surprised that she hadn't lost all of the toxin because of all the blood samples.

"It'll take a while for me to analyze it all," said Megumi.

"All you'll find is that they're is nothing wrong with me. The toxins in my body are actually doing me a favor. It's been the same for 15 years. Dr. Genzai never found any thing wrong. My DNA is the same except for the golden line that crisscrosses through it. That's my other half, and it's as much a part of me as my internal organs. You can't get rid of it. 

"I've been to more hospitals than you've spent each day going here. You can't help me, I learned that a while back, and the other side isn't going to leave. Otherwise Aoshi wouldn't have made me always make sure I had my pills. You're only kidding yourself if you try. Though you might find something if you allow me to change. That would be different, that is if you can hold that other side done long enough to do the test," said Kaoru as if it were discussing the weather, she had already learned all of this. Even if she didn't know that she had another side before, she knew that something was wrong when she saw the results. She only covered it up saying that the pills were to help her become well. Whereas it was the toxins in her body that was doing that, the pills were making her worse than she can be without them.

The others stared at her in shock. She knew all this yet she was still calm. 

"You're pretty strong to be able to handle all this. You've defied most logic for even being alive right now. I'm going to try anyways. I've never given up hope on a patient, and I'm not going to now," said Megumi determined as she put the equipment away.

Kaoru only shook her head. She was the patient and she already knew that; Megumi was only going to go on a wild goose chase.

"Let's all go to lunch," said Megumi as she came out in her normal clothing again.

The four assassins just looked at her.

"What? Aren't you all hungry?" asked Megumi putting on her coat.

"We're suppose to look after her. Eating at a restaurant isn't good. We'll be seen to easily, and you can see through her hood easily too," said Takasugi.

"That's why we eat in a private room," said Megumi.

They all stared at her like she was crazy.

"It's called the Akabeko you morons. It has screen doors to separate eating parties, so that way no one will be able to see her. Just make sure she isn't facing the sliding door. I hope you all like traditional Japanese food," said Megumi walked out with Kaoru in tow.

The other four could only follow.

*~*~*

Misao looked out in the busy streets of Tokyo, leaning against a Starbucks shop looking around for any sign of her. But there were too many people with black hair.

"Where are you Kaoru?" asked Misao, she hoped that her best friend was okay.

Aoshi was right next to her. She kept her mind on Kaoru, so not to blush at their closeness.

"Any sign of her?" asked Aoshi.

"No. Nothing. Have those two ex-hitokiris found any sign of her?" asked Misao.

"Not yet. She must have her pills with her. Otherwise we'd have found trails of dead men or police. I just hope that those pills last," said Aoshi as he rubbed his head.

"How's Soujiro?" asked Misao.

"He's still angry that he can't go out and help find her too," said Aoshi looking around again.

"It wasn't his fault. Who knew that we were going to get ambushed?" asked Misao.

"We should have. Shishio's men are lowlifes. They can't win against us so they go after the ones we care about. We were always a threat to him. I fear what could have happened if it was the Bafuko who got her," said Aoshi gravely.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Misao.

"I hope so," said Aoshi.

*~*~*

Kenshin caught sight of Aoshi and Misao. They were only a few blocks away. It wasn't good at all. They had decided to walk, if Kaoru screamed out to them, it was all over. He had to tell the other three without her knowing.

"Let's get back to the apartment. I'll cook," said Kenshin.

They all turned to look at him in confusion. He motioned his eyes to the ninjas so only the three could see. They made a quick glance at that and had to hold in a surprised look.

"I'm feeling up to a homemade meal. Kenshin is an extraordinary cook after all. It's better than some restaurant. I don't like to wait, and sitting on your knees for that long really hurts. Let's get back," said Sano.

"I'm up to it," said Takasugi.

"The Hitokiri Battousai's cooking? That's what I've got to taste," said Megumi.

"Then let's get a cab and go," said Sano.

He waved for a cab, but didn't realize that he was waving in the same direction that Misao and Aoshi were at. Enishi pulled his hand down and glared at him.

Luckily a cab came and they rushed in. Though Takasugi couldn't fit, so they left him.

"Not fair," said Takasugi.

He looked over at Misao and Aoshi and they were coming his way. 

"Oh crap!" said Takasugi and he began to run.

*~*~*

"Someone waved at us," said Misao looking at the tall man with spiky hair.

"Isn't that Himura?" asked Aoshi looking that way.

"He seems to be in a hurry," said Misao as she watched as five people piled into a cab.

"He might know something about Kaoru," said Aoshi.

"Hey that guy was with him. Let's ask him," said Misao.

The two nodded and went after the man.

"Hold up! We just want to talk," said Misao, as they followed the man deeper into the crowds.

Aoshi frowned. Something was up and they didn't know about it. He was going to find out what.

"He wouldn't be running if he didn't know something. Let's go," said Aoshi as he picked up his speed along with Misao.

*~*~*

Takasugi ran into the alley hoping to find a place to hide, only to find a dead end.

"Crap!" said Takasugi. 

He turned around, only to find Aoshi and Misao in his way. Gulping he took a step back.

Aoshi unsheathed his two swords and advanced.

"What do you know with Himura?" demanded Aoshi.

__

Act cool. Stay calm. I can't let them get close. I have to lead them in the wrong direction. Thought Takasugi.

He pretended to shiver in fear. Luckily his sword was well hidden on his back.

"Answer me," roared Aoshi his eyes turning into an ice blue.

This time he really did shiver.

"Who's H-Himura?" asked Takasugi pretending to know nothing.

"The redhead you were with," said Misao.

__

Shit they saw. Think fast.

"Him and those four others... they pushed me out of the way and got into the cab that I was about to get in," said Takasugi, acting angrily, though he really was pissed that they left him.

"Looked like it," said Misao thinking back, the tall one did push him out.

Takasugi sighed.

"Why did you run?" asked Aoshi placing the sword at his throat.

"It wasn't me," said Takasugi suddenly.

"What wasn't you?" demanded Aoshi pushing the sword to his throat.

Takasugi fell to the floor, the blue bottle falling out of his pocket.

Misao picked it up and gasped as she showed it Aoshi, whose eyes narrowed at Takasugi.

"Where'd you get this?" asked Misao, moving the bottle to Takasugi's face.

"...I... I'm sorry. I didn't know that you guys were the police. It's marijuana. I promise I'll stop taking them," lied Takasugi with his hands up.

Misao and Aoshi looked at him strangely.

"It's not weed foe. This is medicine. Where did you find it?" asked Misao.

__

Think of a place that's far from base.

"I found it at Midnight Street after a fight. It was from a gang, so I thought it was marijuana, I didn't know it was medicine. There were two gangs, they fighting over something. One had on black and white, and the other one was in all black with cloaks on their backs. They were fighting something. The black group was like give her back, then the black and white group was like she's ours. We're going to bring down the Oni...something group. I don't know. All I saw was that the black group was trying to bring that girl back to that Oni group. It's just that they got shot by machine guns and outnumbered. They fought hard. That black and white group took the girl, and this bottle rolled out to me," lied Takasugi. He grinned inwardly, this would make them think that the J.A.B. was trying to help find Kaoru and that the Bafuko had captured her; he was so brilliant.

Aoshi sheathed his swords, Misao nodded at him. They had all the information that they needed. The two, with the medicine, left the alley.

Takasugi let out a long sigh, he jumped when his cell rang.

"Hello?" asked Takasugi.

"Well done Shinsaku, you've made us look good. Your pay will be raised," said Katsura.

"How'd you know?" asked Takasugi smiling.

"I have eyes everywhere. Get back to the others," said Katsura and hung up.

Takasugi stood up and went off. 

*~*~*

Kaoru wasn't sure if she should eat the food before her. This was the food of the Hitokiri Battousai after all. It smelled nice at least. It even looked better than how she did her own cooking.

Megumi tried the first piece of fried rice and smiled.

"This is so good. How did you make it? I would have never thought that the Hitokiri Battousai could actually cook," said Megumi eating more.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Kenshin as he ate his own.

Kaoru took a bite and her taste buds smiling because of the delicious food. She ate as quickly and polite as she could. It had to the best cooking she had ever tasted. Amazing how it came from the most feared assassin in Japan. Maybe he had another side of him that no one knew about. She smiled at that, everyone had to have a good side.

"Seconds please," said Sano showing his plate.

"What do you mean seconds? That's your fifth bowl," said Enishi.

"Sixth then," said Sano.

"Go get it yourself you lazy rooster head," said Megumi.

Sano glared at her and got up to get more.

Then the door opened to reveal a happy Takasugi.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Sano about to get another bowl of food.

"I got paid extra," said Takasugi grinning and got a bowl and grabbed the last bit of food.

"Hey! You ate the rest of it," said Sano angrily.

"I led them off course. Katsura even praised me," said Takasugi grinning.

"How far?" asked Enishi.

"Let's just say that they're on the other side of town, and think that the Bafuko has got the girl," said Takasugi eating merrily.

"Good," said Sano sitting down.

__

They were close by and I didn't know? Aoshi. Thought Kaoru, she suddenly felt full.

"Are you going to finish that Missy?" asked Sano eyeing her half-full bowl.

"...No. I feel tired. I'm going to bed," said Kaoru standing.

"The tests can do that to you. Make sure you drink lots of water to restore the blood that was taken out today," said Megumi.

Kaoru nodded and left for her new room

"Since we're suppose stay with her at all times, do we still have to work?" asked Sano through mouthfuls of fried rice.

"Please swallow before you speak," said Megumi a bit disgusted at his mannerism.

He swallowed the rest of his meal.

"I think so," said Enishi.

"That's not right. We're suppose to take care of her. It'll take more of us to do so. You saw how those ninjas almost got to her," said Sano, he was making up an excuse not to work and still get his pay, no his double pay now. He grinned at that.

"Double pay means double work," said Enishi.

"Can't you convince your uncle Kenshin?" asked Takasugi between mouthfuls.

"I swear you men don't have any manners," said Megumi in an exasperated tone.

Kenshin flipped out his cell phone and punched in Hiko's number.

"Yes?" asked the man on the other line.

"About our assignment. Will we be having other assignments?" asked Kenshin.

"No. We need you all near her at all times. Have someone watch over her as she sleep as well. We don't want her acting up at night," said Hiko seriously, apparently he had gotten some of Megumi's information from last night.

"Yes sir," said Kenshin.

"You need to gain her trust Kenshin. So that if she does change, she'll still remember you. We need her on our side," said Hiko.

"... Yes sir," said Kenshin, he wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but if his uncle thought that it was for the best, he'd do it.

"Have a nice day, and don't ever walk with her with you. We can't risk her exposure to the Aoshi's men ," said Hiko.

"Bye," said Kenshin and hung up.

"So?" asked Sano.

"No work. We're stuck looking after her. I'll check on her," said Kenshin standing.

The others looked at him confused.

"Hiko wants us with her at all times. Even when she sleeps," answered Kenshin for them.

The others nodded and he went into his old room

"Kaoru?" asked Kenshin entering, a bad vibe went through him.

He looked around the darkening room, his eyes focusing on the darkness.

What he saw, surprised him beyond word.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm getting a bad influence from other writers. I kind of gave a hint about what he saw, if you read carefully you'll know. 

Shall I write longer chapters, or no? Well the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write. *Wink. Wink.* I need suggestions too.

****

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Kirei and Kanna

Author's Note: This is going to be my last chapter posted until a very long time. Want to know why? It's because school for poor me starts August 18. I have to go in early, so because of my unusual early start, I can't update until the weekends from then on. I'm going on a week or so road trip, so I won't be able to update because of that. I shall go on August 8 and I don't know when I'm coming back. But before the 18th is all I know. So I hope you like this chapter. Though I'm hoping to put up a new one before I leave. I look forward to come back to many reviews waiting to be read.

Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue.

Chapter Six: **Kirei and Kanna**

Kenshin rushed over to Kaoru, she was curled up into a ball and shivering like crazy. He looked out the window and saw that it was setting and Kaoru hadn't taken her pills yet, why didn't he realize that early?

He pried Kaoru out of her position and took the bottle out of his coat. 

Kaoru began to thrash around and screamed.

The rest of the people in the apartment rushed in then.

"Oh shit! We forgot about her medicine," said Sano rushing over to help his friend.

The other two men tried to help, but the sun was going down. She screamed and Takasugi covered his ears, it was like nails on a chalkboard. He got punched in the face by the hand that he was trying to hold.

"Megumi get her the medicine," shouted Kenshin over the shrieks.

She tried to get to her, but her hands and legs were flying all over despite the other four men holding her down. Megumi got Kenshin's bottle and took out a pill. She tried to open Kaoru's mouth, but to Takasugi's relief, she had clamped her mouth shut.

"You've got to drink it. Sir Ken, open her mouth," said Megumi.

Kenshin tried to, but Kaoru ended up biting him. He hissed but tried again. This time the others were loosing their grip on her. She was becoming stronger and eyes turning a golden color.

"Hold her still," yelled Kenshin.

"We're trying but she's strong," said Sano trying to avoid getting kicked in the face.

"Put your weight into it," said Enishi, though he was failing miserably as well.

Kaoru let out a scream, Megumi was sure she was able to beat and opera singer, that made them all let go to cover their ears. Then suddenly she went limp. She didn't move.

"What happened? Is she dead?" asked Takasugi a bit nervous.

"Give her the pill now," said Megumi handing it to Kenshin.

He walked over to her and was about to open her mouth when Kaoru's eyes snapped opened to reveal a dark gold color. There was no sign of blue in them.

Kaoru's eyes scanned the room as she sat up abruptly. She saw their swords but didn't move.

"Are you okay Missy?" asked Sano carefully.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" asked Kaoru her eyes betraying nothing. It seemed if she had gotten all the characteristics of an assassin.

"I don't understand. Why isn't she attacking? You all have weapons. I thought that if she saw a weapon she would attack," said Megumi shaking her head.

"Swords are weapons of the past. Not of the present modern day. They are not a threat to me," said Kaoru coldly.

"I understand now. You're parents were killed by a gun. So you only attack those with guns, since it reminds you of the killer that killed your parents," said Megumi nodding in understanding.

Kaoru tensed at the reminder of the memory.

"How do you know that?" asked Takasugi.

"I did a background check on her as I got the pills," said Megumi calmly.

"If she's a different personality, then what's her name? Is it still Kaoru?" asked Sano.

'The names Kirei. Now tell me yours and why am I here? Where are my cousins?" asked Kirei as she scanned the room again.

"So she's not a threat so long as we don't show her a gun. Poor policemen," said Takasugi.

"I asked you a question," said Kirei, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You are a prisoner here, you can't talk to us like..." began Takasugi.

Suddenly his sword was out of its sheath and at his throat. Kirei's hand holding the hilt.

"Damn she's fast. Maybe even faster than you Battousai," said Sano with a whistle.

"Answer me," said Kirei, her voice harsh and commanding.

"You're here for tests on your two personalities. Your cousins lift you here in our care so that we can help you control your two sides. I'm Megumi, that one is Enishi, Sanosuke, Kenshin, and the one that you have captive is Takasugi. He's not that bright. So can you please release him from your hold?" asked Megumi.

The others cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We must gain her trust," said Megumi in a whisper.

Kirei released Takasugi and threw him back his sword.

"Now why would you want my trust?" asked Kirei.

Megumi gulped, she had heard.

"So that you won't kill us. Follow me, we'll go take your tests," said Megumi sweetly, trying to cover her nervousness.

Kirei looked at her for a moment and then the others before standing and nodding.

Kenshin flipped out his cell phone and then called Hiko to explain things.

*~*~*~*

"Really now? Don't let her see any guns. I thought that it would be for all weapons, she was that quick you say. Get her trust? Well get it you dimwit. Tell Megumi to send the tests of Kaoru and Kirei's to me as soon as she gets the results. We'll send a limo for you, with her, you can not allow her out. There are too many policemen on the look out. She kill them all most likely," said Hiko as he hung up.

"So my plan has worked. Soon she'll be ours. All we need to do is have her gain full trust of your nephew. Then if the Oniwanbanshu want her back, then they'll have to get her. She has a killer spirit in her, her destiny is to kill. Her cousins won't allow her to. So most likely she'll stay with us. Now to make up an excuse. Kirei doesn't know the past that well. How about we say that we saved her from the Bafuko. Aoshi will believe that, and he'll allow her to stay since we're basically on the same side. And with Takasugi's story, they'll most likely believe it too," said Katsura with a grin.

"What happens when she becomes Kaoru again?" asked Hiko organizing his papers.

"Tell the others not to give her any of the pills. They're going to have to get use to Kirei. Tell them to keep them just in case though," said Katsura.

Ty the messenger bowed and left to do as he was told.

Then there was a call.

"What is it?" asked Hiko.

"Lord Aoshi and Misao have come to talk to you sir," said the secretary.

"Let them in," said Katsura with a grin.

A few minutes later the two were sitting across from them looking serious.

"Lord Aoshi. We had sightings of your sister. I'm sorry that we were not able to bring her back to you," said Katsura with a fake apologetic face.

"We know. Though I fear that she has changed. We need your help to find her," said Aoshi.

"How do you know?" asked Katsura, trying to sound curious.

"A street man had her bottle, and only one pill was missing. That means that she didn't get her pill today," said Misao terrified.

"Don't worry. I had my men look in the area. We have them looking all over Tokyo for her, just be patient. I'm sure that we'll find her soon dear," said Katsura.

"Thank you. That's all we had to tell you. We'll meet again. Once this is over, we'll discuss about Shishio," said Aoshi with a respectful bow and left with Misao in tow.

Once they left, Katsura grinned at Hiko who only rolled his eyes.

*~*~*~*

"Let's get back to the apartment for dinner," said Sano happily as they left the clinic. He was happy to be away from all those needles.

They all piled into the limo and Kenshin sat next to Kirei. How was he going to get her trust?

"I had a test earlier today, didn't I?" asked Kirei in a hushed voice to him.

"... Yeah you did. How'd you know?" asked Kenshin.

"I feel like most of my blood has been taken out of me," said Kirei closing her eyes.

"You need to relax. Just drink a lot of water when we get back," said Kenshin.

Kirei nodded and soon dozed off. She leant on his shoulder.

Kenshin tensed but then relaxed as he felt her breathing grow normal and body relax too.

"Hey Ken..." began Sano.

Kenshin pointed at Kirei and then made a silent movement by placing a finger to his lips.

Sano smiled at the cute picture and nodded.

Takasugi was about to make a smart comment when Sano and Megumi hit him upside the head, she needed her rest. They didn't need an angry girl that can kill go after them for disturbing her.

Kenshin carried Kirei up to the apartment, she was fast asleep. He placed her on the couch and brought out the blankets for her.

"Hey Megumi. Do you think she'll become back to Kaoru once she wakes up, or will she stay like this until we give her another pill?" asked Enishi quietly as to not disturb the sleeping girl.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait to find out," said Megumi.

"Well as long as there are no guns around, we're all safe," said Takasugi.

"Can you make something to eat Kenshin?" asked Sano in a normal tone.

Kirei stirred and Megumi and Takasugi hit him upside the head this time.

"You only did that to get revenge Takasugi," hissed Sano holding his head.

"So? Your point is?" asked Takasugi with a grin.

"Why you..." began Sano angrily.

Kirei began to wake up slowly, he got his again.

She sat up, her eyes were still burning gold, though it showed a bit of jade green too. Kirei looked around again.

Kenshin smiled at her and gave her a glass of water that she happily took with a smile.

"I'll make dinner," said Kenshin standing up.

Suddenly his wrist was caught by delicate ones. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and blinked to make sure he was seeing right. Her eyes were completely jade green.

"Megumi," said Kenshin loudly so she would come over.

"Why are her eyes green?" asked Sano as he saw why Kenshin froze.

"This must be another personality," said Megumi.

"I thought that Kaoru only had two because of the fumes," said Takasugi.

"It could be that this one is really the bipolar personality of Kaoru. I think that she was never shown, because the pills must have stopped this side from appearing as well," said Megumi as she took out her cell phone to call Hiko.

"So she had three personalities. This one looks innocent enough, so it's good, bad, and normal?" asked Sano scratching his head.

"That's right. I'll have to do a test on her," said Megumi.

"No," said Kenshin.

The others stared at him.

"She lost enough blood. The reasoning she was sleeping was because of the lost of it. You should at least let her get it back," said Kenshin as he sat down beside the green-eyed Kaoru.

"Who's making dinner then?" asked Sano, his stomach growling.

Kenshin was going to stand, but Kaoru wouldn't let go of his arm.

"You're kind of busy. I'll make it," said Enishi, keeping in a laugh.

He got a growl from Battousai. Then turning to Kaoru he smiled.

"What's your name?" asked Kenshin coaxingly.

"Kanna," said the personality shyly.

Kenshin couldn't help but smile, this side was so modest that it shocked him. Kaoru wasn't at all this modest.

He slowly took her hands off of his arm and looked into her eyes. She nervously looked into his burning golden eyes, but then looked away shyly.

"Tell me, do you know who Aoshi and Soujiro are?" asked Kenshin, he wanted to know if all three personalities knew the same things.

She shook her head.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Kenshin, he doubted that, but a part of him wanted to know.

She nodded. He just blinked at her.

"Who am I?" asked Kenshin, he hoped she really knew.

She whispered his name into his ears in such an innocent manner that it made him sound like such a great person. Though in reality he wasn't innocent at all.

"Okay. Do you know who those four people over there are?" asked Kenshin as he pointed to them, they all looked at her hopefully.

She shook her head.

"That's not right. Why does she remember him but not us?" asked Takasugi.

"Is is because Missy has a crush on the deadly Battousai?" asked Sano with a grin.

Kanna fell into dark shades of red and looked down at the couch, hiding her face with her hair.

Sano grinned at Kenshin who glared at him.

"Dinner will be done shortly," announced Enishi.

"Yeah," said Sano as he sat down waiting to be served.

Kenshin stood up, but Kanna held onto him. He smiled at her and helped her stand, then led her to the table. Where she didn't look at anyone else. 

"Don't be shy. I'm Takasugi," said Takasugi with a smile that didn't mean anything else, he felt sorry for her, she acted like a cornered rabbit.

She only nodded as they others introduced themselves.

This new personality was going to take a while to get to know, as well as live with.

Their mission was just getting stranger and stranger by the second. One minute they have Kaoru, then Kirei who was just about to slaughter them like greased pigs, and now they have this sweet and innocent Kanna. Kenshin mentally shook his head, things were definitely not going to be the same again

*~*~*~*

A/N: I know that it was short, but I really wanted to update so I can go get ready for my vacation trip. Well hoped you like it. I'll try and update before I go. That depends on the demand for another chapter.

Okay so I gave her three personalities. It's kind of like Heaven, Earth, and down below. I made Kirei kind of nice since Kaoru was still recovering form her blood lose. She's like Battousai, so the others will soon learn not to mess with her. The reason that Kanna remembered Kenshin was because he was the only person that was nice to all of their personalities, meaning that she is trusting him as Katsura's plan. 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Sakura Blossom

Author's Note: Updated. Hope you enjoy the fic and thanks to all of the reviewers.

Disclaimer: Me no own RK.

Chapter Seven: **Sakura Blossom**

Kanna laid sleeping on the couch curled up into a ball peacefully as the assassins and nurse looked at her from a far. She looked like an angel from the way she slept. So innocent.

"I'll get the test tomorrow, so make sure she drinks plenty of water," said Megumi as she stood up and left the apartment.

"So what do we do now?" asked Takasugi.

"Well I kind of got plans with some of the other guys. Since there are three of you here, I think I'll take my leave," said Sanosuke, as he tried to get out the door before Battousai decided to make him stay and watch over Kaoru.

"You guys just all go. I'll look after her. It only requires one of us to watch her. I highly doubt that any one could attack this building," said Kenshin, he knew they wanted to leave.

The other three smiled at this and quickly left before he changed his mind.

~Ring. Ring~

Kenshin quickly answered before it woke up the sleeping figure.

"Hello? Himura speaking," answered Kenshin.

"Well hello Kenshin. We've got an assignment for you at the Sakura Blossom. Hiko and I need to talk with you about a few things. Do bring the girl if she is with you," said Katsura from the other line all too calmly.

"At the Sakura Blossom? She's not quite herself sir," said Kenshin.

"I know. Just bring her. It's for a quick chat," said Katsura.

"Can't we chat right now?" asked Kenshin, he didn't want to take her to such a place.

"You wish to disobey an order?" asked Katsura in a bit of shock, but didn't show it. Kenshin had never disobeyed an order before.

"No sir. I'll bring her. When?" asked Kenshin, he had no choice.

"Tonight at 9:00," said Katsura and hung up.

"Great," said Kenshin sarcastically. Night travel to the Sakura Blossom was never good, it was filled with the worse drunks. Why was it that Katsura and Hiko always met at a brothel?

He didn't want to wake her up in her peaceful state, but they needed to get going.

"Kanna, wake up. We're going somewhere," said Kenshin, lightly shaking her.

She slowly woke up with confuse green eyes, and then smiled at him innocently.

Kenshin couldn't help but smile back.

Kanna nodded and got up from her temporary bed and walked towards the door with Kenshin.

"We've got to go Kanna," said Kenshin helping her stand.

She wore on her sweater and Kenshin grabbed his sword and keys to his black Porsche and the two left.

*~*~*~*~*

"What are you planning?" asked Hiko to his partner as they rode off in the limo.

"Why would you say that?" asked Katsura grinning.

"You have that grin on your face, and that only means you have a scheme in mind," said Hiko.

"Well you can say that, though this will prove her powers to us," said Katsura as he looked at all the lights they passed as the limo drove on.

"It depends if my nephew doesn't do all the damage first. Megumi said that she was at a weaker form now. It isn't the one that you want to do an assassination Katsura. She said that this one was the complete opposite of that side," said Hiko.

"I know, but luring that side out will be fun," said Katsura.

"If you get Kaoru instead?" asked Hiko.

"I don't think that Kaoru will appear unless she is given a pill, like before," said Katsura.

"Whatever you say," said Hiko as he looked out of the window.

*~*~*~*~*

Kenshin helped Kanna out of the car once they arrived. He walked close beside her as they entered the smoke filled room with the scent of alcohol to cover it all.

Men were all looking up from their business to look at Kanna. Who had her head down, and stayed closer to Kenshin, who was giving them all warning looks.

They walked over to the back of the place, and Kanna was given naughty looks. She wouldn't lift her head to them.

Once they reached the back room where Katsura and Hiko always reserved, a guard wouldn't allow Kanna to go in.

"The boss said only you are allowed in, no one else," said the guard

"What!?" asked Kenshin; were they mad? Leaving her here was like leading a lamb to a pack of wolves. He was suppose to protect her. 

"I'll watch after her," said Sano who suddenly appeared with a jar of sake over a shoulder.

He got a quizzical look from his assassin companion.

"Just go man. Missy will be fine with me," said Sanosuke with a smile.

Kenshin nodded and was about to go in when Kanna held onto his hand.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," said Kenshin patting her arm before entering the room.

"So what's up Missy?" asked Sanosuke smiling.

Kanna's eyes met his, they were like a cornered rabbit. She really didn't like this place, and the people here were scarring her. She did not like this place, not at all. All she wanted to do was to be with Kenshin and leave this place.

"I take it that you've never been to a whorehouse? Well except for the drunks and the woman, it's actually a descent place," said Sanosuke looking around.

"Hey cutie," said a drunken voice, as a man wobbly walked over.

"She's not for sale Gohei," said Sano, stepping in between the two.

"Taking the beautiful one all for yourself? Don't be greedy, share her," said Gohei as he looked at Kanna in a once over.

Kanna backed away self-consciously. She had a bad feeling about this man.

*~*~*~*~*

"You wanted to see me in person?" asked Kenshin as he sat down with the two men.

"Yes we did," said Katsura smiling.

Kenshin had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be an easy errand.

"You know that girl that you're with, she has inhuman abilities, much like yourself. We want you to help her control them, so that we can use her to our advantage," said Katsura.

"What about Aoshi Shinomori? He'll be looking for her. If she kills and is seen by one of his men, it'll be suspicious that she is in our uniform," said Kenshin.

"We know. That's why we want you to keep her here. The J.A.B. and Oniwanbanshu group are connected now, which means we can use each other's men, or woman in this case. If she wishes to stay on our side, then it'll be the same as being on her own cousin's side. So having her work for us isn't such a bad thing," said Katsura grinning.

Kenshin looked at his uncle who was drinking sake as usual.

"They'll get suspicious about who really kidnapped her," said Kenshin coldly. In the pit of his stomach, he really didn't want to get such an innocent person involved in his world.

"We've got it-covered son, no concerns," said Katsura.

Kenshin sighed and nodded.

"Good. Now about their personalities, we want you to gain each one of their trust," said Katsura with a big smile.

Kenshin thought that tonight would never end, they were going to ask many more 'errands'.

*~*~*~*~*

"Get going Gohei, she's under my protection now," said Sanosuke putting down his sake.

"Is she your woman then? It'll be nice to take her for myself then," said Gohei grinning.

"Nope, she's Battousai's," said Sano punching his hands together.

Gohei was shocked but quickly recovered and got into a stance.

"All the more fun then," said Gohei as he and Sano encircled each other.

The occupants of Sakura Blossom had moved out of the way as the fight began.

Kanna backed up into a corner, too afraid to do anything. She was scared out of her mind, she didn't want to see a fight. Most likely a fight because of her. 

She curled into a ball and closed her eyes shut.

Gohei charged first, going for Sano's ribs and chest.

Easily avoiding the attack Sano punched Gohei in the gut, sending him flying onto a table that broke from the pressure applied to it.

"Give up, you can't win," said Sano grinning.

"G-get him!" yelled Gohei with all the strength he could muster from the attack.

Suddenly ten men jumped out with guns ready to shoot Sano, who tensed.

"Who's going to lose now rooster head?" asked Gohei, slowly getting up to his feet.

Sano growled at him, but didn't move.

"Where's the girl?" asked Gohei looking around. 

He spotted Kanna in the corner and was about to go to her when she opened her eyes and then suddenly vanished all together.

"What the hell?" asked Gohei, looking around for her.

Suddenly all of the ten men fell to the floor in pain, their hands were twisted back and guns were destroyed. They all moaned as the pain began to throb. 

"What!?" asked Gohei in shock.

Then Kanna appeared in front of Sano, her eyes closed. 

She slowly opened them with a grin, revealing golden eyes.

"You little wench," said Gohei as he whipped out a hang gun.

Kirei narrowed her eyes at that. An old hatred filling inside her. Screaming her to kill him as memories of her parents' death came back to her.

Gohei image slowly changed into her parents' murderer, and her eyes blazed to life of golden fire as she let out a growl and got in a stance. With or without a weapon, she was going to bring this man down.

"You can't fight against a gun," said Gohei howling in laughter now.

"Move out of the way Missy," said Sano, he couldn't let her get hurt.

"Move to the left. Now," said Kirei in a dark and commanding voice.

Sano finally realized what happened as he looked at the guns. It was like what Megumi predicted, Kaoru without her pills would react to guns. 

He nodded and then moved to the side.

"Time to die little lady," said Gohei grinning as he raised his gun and began to shoot at her.

Woman screaming could be heard as men cheered on.

Kirei seemed to vanish, she was speeding right toward him, not a single bullet hitting its target. 

Gohei was punched in the face and flew to the other side of the Sakura Blossom.

Sano grinned, she was pretty good.

Kirei was about to finish him off when Sano's hand went on her shoulder.

"That's enough Missy. I think he got the message. You don't want to get in trouble with the boss do you?" asked Sano.

Kirei's eyes narrowed at where Gohei laid unconscious. The blood lust in her eyes was great.

Sano backed away as he saw the deadly look in her eyes, it was like Kenshin when he was pissed, and a mad Hitokiri was a bad thing, a very bad thing. She was scarier than he thought, and much stronger too. 

Kirei was about to finish her job when Kenshin, Hiko, and Katsura came out. 

They took one look at Kirei and the scene before them and understood. Kenshin's eyes narrowed at Gohei, the bastard must have tried something.

"What happened?" asked Katsura to the guard.

"I... I didn't see sir. It was too fast," said the guard with his head down.

Katsura grinned at Hiko who understood what he was thinking.

*~*~*~*~*

"You should of let me kill him," said Kirei in the passenger seat talking to Sano.

"Well he is a co-worker you know. We can't just kill each other," said Sano.

"I'm not a co-worker though," stated Kirei coldly.

"Your cousins work for us now, so it means that you kind of are," said Sanosuke.

"Why can't I kill him?" asked Kirei.

"You need permission from the boss," said Sano.

"You were going to kill him without permission," said Kirei.

Sanosuke let out a sigh. 

"Rules are rules Kirei. Where's Kanna?" asked Kenshin, curious about what happened.

"She's in the back of my mind for now, but at least she isn't blocked off like my other side. It's not a fun experience to be stuck in a dark for so long. If you don't choose which side you want to go to, then you go insane," said Kirei calmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sanosuke curious.

"I was blocked off for 15 years, I had to choose the black or white path. My true nature simply chose for me. Kanna was created and stayed in the white. Kaoru was the two of us merged as one, so she can easily side with any path. Though if she doesn't choose a path soon, then she'll go insane most likely," said Kirei.

"How long does she have?" asked Kenshin.

"A week," said Kirei.

"You know because..." started Sanosuke.

"We're connected in ways. I just know," said Kirei calmly.

"So if she were to come out now, that problem would be solved and she'd be normal?" asked Kenshin, he didn't want Kaoru to go insane.

"Yes," said Kirei hesitantly, she had a feeling she'd be going back to the dark again. 

"You need to take a pill then," said Sanosuke, he didn't want Kaoru to go insane either.

"I've got a week. She can handle it for a week at a time each time I'm released," said Kirei.

"Promise us that you will," said Kenshin.

"Fine," said Kirei rolling her eyes.

Sano and Kenshin smiled at that.

"On one condition, if I get to come out one week at a time, once a month," said Kirei.

"I'm not sure the other..." began Kenshin.

"Kanna will come out when I do, we're much more connected than Kaoru," said Kirei.

"I guess one week wouldn't hurt," said Sanosuke.

"You have to stay with us for that week. Once this one-week is over, you're going... Kaoru's going back to her cousins. Can you tell her to keep it low?" asked Kenshin.

"I don't think she'll talk. You guys work together right, she knows common sense. I guess I could stay with you guys, but why?" asked Kirei.

"To teach you how to control your abilities. Orders from Katsura," said Kenshin.

"Us teach her? Are they insane?" asked Sanosuke in shock.

"We have no choice. They say that you'll be a key player in the plan to get rid of Shishio," said Kenshin coldly, he really didn't want to involve any of them.

Kirei digested all of this as they went back up and into the apartment.

"Hey Kanna... Where'd she go?" asked Enishi when they entered.

"One word: Gohei," said Sanosuke coldly.

"That guy again? He needs to learn to keep his hands to himself," said Takasugi, they had run ins before and they weren't pretty.

Kenshin told them what Katsura told him once Kirei went to bed, and they all sighed.

"How do we train someone who could be better than ourselves?" asked Sanosuke.

They all looked at Kenshin.

"I'll teach her how to use a sword and her speed. Sanosuke, I think that you can teach her about her strength. Enishi can teach her how to cook, and Takasugi... teach her how about all of the informational areas," said Kenshin.

"To cook?" asked Enishi, he didn't want to teach someone to cook.

"Yes. Katsura gave the orders," said Kenshin.

"What does he think I am, a housewife?" asked Enishi angrily.

Takasugi and Sanosuke began to laugh their heads off.

"It begins tomorrow at dawn, before Megumi comes over," said Kenshin standing.

They all nodded and went to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: That's all, I hope that you all enjoy it. I'll try to update again real soon for the training before I go. I'm not sure.

I've updated my other stories too:

****

Law Crazy: Chapter Six

****

Eternity of Darkness: Chapter Eight.

Do read them if you like this one, they're both really good. Law Crazy is my best one so far.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Lessons

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. You know what, I plan to finish this fic, with or without reviews. I like it, even if some people don't. So I plan to update when I finish writing the chapters. Reviews aren't important for this one. Though my other stories are coming out... weird on me. So I'll try to make this one just as good and weird.

Disclaimer: Me no own RK.

Chapter Eight: **Lessons**

DAY ONE OF TRAINING

Enishi was teaching Kirei how to cook breakfast and she was doing poorly.

"I'm not a cook. I'm supposed to kill. Why do I have to learn how to cook?" asked Kirei as she threw the cookbook at Enishi whom barely dodged it.

"I don't know. Just stir the miso soup okay?" asked Enishi as he picked up the book and began to look for a few ingredients.

"Who's your boss, he's crazy," said Kirei as she stirred slowly.

"Just what you said, he is," said Enishi as he poured oil into a pan.

"What are you doing?" asked Kirei as she watched him chop up vegetables.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Enishi annoyed.

"Why are you cutting it so close?" asked Kirei, she had never cooked before. Who could blame her, she had been closed up from the world for 15 years.

"Watch me," said Enishi as he let her see how he cut the pieces even and small.

"You stir. I want to do that," said Kirei, she would do anything with a sword.

"Fine, just be careful. I don't want blood in the food," said Enishi as he added items to the pan and then let the miso soup cool down on the counter.

Kirei grinned as she took the knife and began chopping away. Bits of food flew all over the place as she began to cut.

"How'd I do?" asked Kirei as she showed him her pieces. Amazing enough they were just like Enishi, but he wasn't amused.

Enishi peeled off a piece of tomato from his face.

"Very good, but try not to let so many pieces fly around," said Enishi.

Kirei tried to keep in a giggle as she saw him peel the other pieces that found its way to his clothes and luckily he wore an apron.

"Something smells good. What're you making?" asked Sanosuke as he walked over to the counter and took in the scent of the miso soup and what Enishi was doing in the pan.

"Hey, what's with the stuff on the floor? You better clean up Kirei, I just waxed the floor," said Takasugi as he walked over.

"Yeah, last month," said Sanosuke.

"So. I don't want to clean up again," said Takasugi.

"The only time you clean up is when Kenshin makes you," said Sano.

"You too," protested Takasugi.

"Well I'm not the one complaining, am I?" asked Sano.

Takasugi glared at him.

"Kirei, Megumi's coming over to see Kanna..." began Kenshin as he walked over in a pair of black pants and a sweater.

"So?" asked Kirei.

"What he means is that we need Kanna to come out," said Enishi as he finished the rest of breakfast after applying Kirei's vegetables.

"..." Kirei didn't answer, she just put away her apron.

"Don't tell me, you don't know how to change back to her?" asked Sano.

"I do, it's just that... Kanna's afraid of needles," said Kirei.

"What!? How do you know? She probably never got close to needles. We need her out now, before the fox lady gets here," said Takasugi.

"We're a part of Kaoru, so what she saw, we saw. It means that we're all different, we all have different fears and thoughts on things. Just because we never came out to the world, doesn't mean we don't know what's going on. It's just that Kanna has never ventured to know what's going on around Kaoru, which's why she didn't know you people. I didn't come the surface that much, and I kind of spaced you all out," said Kirei truthfully.

"I don't blame her for hating needles, but... An angry kitsune is a bad thing," said Sano.

"Well I'll deal with her. Kanna isn't going to come out, she refuses to," said Kirei shrugging her shoulders as she helped set the table.

"So is it the same for Kaoru?" asked Takasugi.

"We blocked her out. She's where we always were," said Kirei.

"This is damn confusing," said Takasugi as he scratched his head.

"Every thing is confusing to you," said Sano as he sat down and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

Takasugi hit the taller man upside the head while he sat down.

He got a glare in return.

Then they all began to eat. Amazing enough, it was pretty good.

*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean she won't come out?" demanded Megumi when she came over.

"Well every time Kaoru got a shot, Kanna would go into the very dark places of her mind, she never got through a session," said Kirei as they all sat on the sofas.

"*Sigh* Well I got yours and Kaoru's test results back. She was right, the results showed nothing wrong. Though yours had more gold in it, and showed that you were like a super human being. Your health is beyond charts," said Megumi.

Kirei didn't say anything.

"So do you think that Kanna is the weakest one out of all of you?" asked Takasugi.

"No. She has ESP, it's just that she doesn't like using it," said Kirei calmly.

"How do you know?" asked Enishi.

"Because she's like Kaoru's sixth sense. She's the one that helps her sense ki and predict opponents' movements. Kanna can break to the surface easier than me because of that, and Kaoru never notices since Kanna doesn't try to break free like me," said Kirei.

"So she's the angel, Kaoru's the human, and your the like the devil's spawn," said Takasugi.

Sano hit him upside the head; Kirei paid no attention.

"Well I need to find out," said Megumi.

"She won't do it," said Kirei.

"Just make her come out, and we'll reason with her," said Megumi.

"Okay, but I warned you. She hates needles," said Kirei as she closed her eyes.

Upon reopening them to jade green, Kanna scooted back a ways.

"I only need one small sample Kanna," said Megumi tenderly.

Kanna shook her head and backed into the couch as far as she could. Her eyes showed fear and weariness. She was like a cornered rabbit, she curled into a ball and began to shake.

"It'll be over in seconds," said Megumi.

She shook her head, her breathing becoming in rigid breaths.

"Here, I'll give you a tranquilizer. I brought the items with me," said Megumi as she got into her kit and took out a needle.

"It'll make you go to sleep, and you won't know that I'm going to give you a shot," said Megumi as she carefully took Kanna's hand.

Kanna pulled it back as if it burned.

Kenshin held onto her other hand, helping her relax a bit.

"Hold her still," said Megumi as she grabbed Kanna's hand and was about to jab her with the needle when the needle flew out of Megumi's hand and hit the screaming Sano in the thigh, causing him to fall off the couch snoring. They all looked at Kanna who was holding onto Kenshin around the neck shivering, in shock. 

"So she does have ESP. Wow," said Takasugi.

Kenshin rubbed her back soothingly causing Kanna to relax a bit. She fell limp into his arms.

Megumi took out another needle and quickly took the sample while Kanna was in shock.

Kanna didn't move and her breaths were coming in hard gasps of air.

"She'll be fine," said Megumi as she put away the sample.

Kenshin glared at Megumi, she was the one that caused Kanna to be like this, and he didn't like seeing her like this at all. The girl was shaking in fear.

"Don't worry Sir Ken, I won't need any more samples," said Megumi as she saw the concern on his face as he looked at Kanna who wasn't moving.

Takasugi was poking at Sano and laughing, the guy was out like a light.

Enishi rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen to clean it up from this morning. He and Kenshin both had the same obsessive cleaning disorder, which was what Sano and Takasugi like to put it. It's just that he didn't like things being messy, he liked things neat and organized.

Megumi said her farewells and then left.

Kenshin moved Kanna's head to the crook of his neck and then lifted her up.

Takasugi looked up at him confused.

"I'm taking her to bed. Try to wake him up," said Kenshin as he looked at Sano.

Takasugi looked at Sano with a mischievous grin and nodded to the other assassin.

*~*~*~*~*

Kenshin placed Kanna on the bed and placed the blankets over her lithe form. 

As he went to leave, he noticed that she was crying. The angle before him was crying.

He pushed back a lock of hair that came into her face, and noticed how soft her skin was.

__

What are you thinking? You're an assassin, you're not suppose to be kind. Came a cold voice in his head. He sighed and went to walk out of the room.

"K... Kenshin," said Kanna innocently.

He stopped, no one ever said his name with so much innocence and passion before.

"Yes?" asked Kenshin from the door.

"Don't go," said Kanna like a scared child.

Kenshin walked over to her and held the hand that she was using to call him back.

"Go to sleep. You must be tired. When you wake up you have to do training, so go to sleep okay?" asked Kenshin. _There you go again. _Said the little voice in his head.

Kanna nodded and closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep.

When she finally went to bed, Kenshin walked out of the room. He closed the door as silently as he could and then walked back to the living room, to find Sano up and glaring at Takasugi who was looking away innocently with a sheath behind his back.

Kenshin shook his head and sat down.

"What took you? We were beginning to think that you slept with..." began Takasugi, but kept quiet when he got the royal glare of death.

"Hey isn't one of us always suppose to be looking after her?" asked Sanosuke.

"She can sleep on her own, can't she?" asked Enishi.

"I guess. So whose turn is it to teach her something?" asked Sano.

"I'll teach her during breakfast, why don't you teach her between then and lunch. After lunch to dinner Takasugi shows her the places, and Kenshin teaches her at night on the roof or something," said Enishi as he sat on the couch.

They all nodded in a agreement.

The phone rang and Kenshin picked it up. A few phrases said and he hung up.

"I'm going to meet up with Hiko. Do you three think you can watch over her until then?" asked Kenshin as he grabbed his coat and keys.

"We're grown men, I think we can handle something as simple," said Takasugi.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and then left.

"Hey! She needs to wake up. I have to teach her how to control her strength," said Sano as he rushed to Kenshin's old room.

"Does he know that Kirei usually comes out when Kanna blacks out or sleeps?" asked Takasugi, he learned that from all the times he was with her.

"She does?" asked Enishi surprised.

The two looked down the hall when they heard a scream.

Suddenly Sano was punched straight out of the door and into the hallway. He was out like a light again as Kirei came out glaring at him.

"I guess not," said Enishi.

*~*~*~*~*

Half an hour, one bucket of cold water, chasing and name-calling, and threats later, Sano and Kirei were sitting on the living room couch with pieces of metal on the table.

"Okay, we're going to teach you how to control your strength," said Sano as he picked up a piece of metal and began to bend it.

"See? Now you do it. Though you might want to start with wood first," said Sano as he showed her the half bent metal piece.

Kirei picked up the similar shaped metal and snapped it in half like a twig.

Sano looked at her with his left eye twitching.

"Like that?" asked Kirei as she began breaking it down into small tiny pieces.

__

Damn she's strong. Thought Sano.

"Well I guess you got that down," said Sano as he threw back his half-bent metal piece.

"Kanna can do it too," said Kirei as she tied the longer metal pieces together into a braid.

"She can? So you both got super strength as well then? Does that mean that Kaoru can do it too?" asked Sanosuke amused.

"No. Kanna can use her ESP to bend it like yours," said Kirei as she began to twist a few shapes, it was like clay dough to her.

Sano sweat dropped, was there anything this girl couldn't do?

"There. I built Tokyo," said Kirei as she finished making all of the buildings. Though she was making little cars now with the pieces that she broke down earlier.

Sano looked at her in shock.

"I thought we were suppose to practice on my strength," said Kirei as she began making little people with extra pieces.

"Then stop that, and let's have you lift a few weights. There is a gym here in the building," said Sano as he got up.

"But I don't have gym clothes," said Kirei standing.

"Just wear a bra, tank top, a pair of pants, and let's go," said Sano.

Kirei used her speed to do so, and was out with what he told her to wear. She had her hair up and looked great. Her abs was clearly visible.

Sano just blinked at her.

"Are we going or what?" asked Kirei annoyed.

Sano changed into a muscle shirt and a pair of shorts and the two left.

*~*~*~*~*

Kenshin walked over to the small tea cafe where Hiko was waiting for him.

A waitress greeted him and she showed him to the table that Hiko always got.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Kenshin as he bowed in respect before sitting.

"Megumi said that Kanna has ESP. We would have you train her in that too, but I don't think that you have that. So Megumi is going to do some therapy on the girl," said Hiko sipping his tea calmly as he looked for the expression on his nephew's face. Though as usual, there was none what so ever. This boy was always so closed up. He could only hope that Katsura's plan works and it allows Kenshin to finally open up.

"You could have just told me over the phone you know," said Kenshin annoyed.

A waiter came over, but he waved the man off.

"I thought you might want to know personally is all," said Hiko putting down his teacup.

"If that's all, I think I'll be going now," said Kenshin about to stand.

"Stop!" said Hiko in a low and commanding voice.

Sighing, Kenshin sat back down.

Hiko had to think fast, he needed for some way for his nephew to show emotion.

"Bring the girl to Cherry Mountain tonight at 8:00," said Hiko.

He watched amused as his nephew frowned at him.

"Why must we bring a girl to such a place again?" asked Kenshin, he had a feeling his uncle was up to something.

"Bring your friends as well," said Hiko.

"Why? I thought we were to train her," said Kenshin. He didn't want to bring her to a place like that again, once was enough. It would probably traumatize Kanna.

"It's a gift for all of your good work. Since one of you are to always be with her, I thought that it would be right to bring her," said Hiko grinning.

"Fine," said Kenshin as he moved to leave.

"No violence this time, okay?" asked Hiko before he left.

Kenshin snorted in response and left.

*~*~*~*~*

All of the men stared at Kirei as she began beating the life out of the punching bag, Sano was even having a hard time holding the bag.

The reason that they were all staring was that the way she looked with the sweat forming was entrancing and she was the only female in the place. Since there were no female assassins; then again, they way she moved with pure perfection added to her beauty.

Her body was so beautiful and had no scars what so ever, and the bad girl look was what any assassin would want in a woman.

"Focus on one point Kirei," said Sano, as he used all his strength to hold onto the bag.

The men weren't all that shocked that she had that name.

Kirei kicked at the very middle and caused the bag to fall on top of Sano.

She gasped in shock and went over to help the brother character before her.

"I'm sorry Sano. I guess I need more practice," said Kirei.

"It's all right. I guess you took martial arts before," said Sano, the way she was in perfect stances and how her punches were more powerful than most men, it was the only thing that he could think of that made sense.

"Kaoru did, so maybe I got it from her," said Kirei.

"Oh. Shall we lift weights?" asked Sanosuke.

"From the way she knocked you down, I think you're the one that needs to train," said a man with long blonde hair that looked like it was replaced by a broom.

"Shut up Cho," said Sano head.

"What is a beautiful creature like you doing with the rooster head?" asked Cho as he walked over to Kirei and did a once over while licking his lips.

"Look here..." began Sanosuke but Kirei interrupted.

"Why don't you and me go one on one?" asked Kirei, she didn't like this guy and she was going to teach him a good lesson or two.

"Fine," said the man as he took off his shirt to expose his six pack.

Kirei got into a stance but suddenly Cho was behind her and almost caressed her bottom, when she kicked his hand away and jumped back.

Cho winced at how fast that sudden move was. He was going to show her that woman weren't meant to fight.

"I guess I can't mess around with you, can I?" asked Cho as he crouched down.

"No one is," said Kirei as she began jumping up and down like in boxing.

Cho went at her with flying fists, but Kirei easily dodged them all.

"Is this the best you can do?" asked Kirei as she punched him square in the jaw.

She pulled back as blood came out the corner of his mouth.

He glared at her, this was beginning to get personal. Then using all of his strength he went at her, but then Kirei punched him in the stomach; she had used all her strength and speed.

Cho flew back into a bunch of barbells, the guys that saw winced.

"I think that's enough Missy. That was pretty good. Let's get back," said Sano as he laughed at Cho and began to call out names at the unconscious man.

*~*~*~*~*

"Why does he want us to go to Cherry Mountain again?" asked Enishi once everyone was back and seated around in the living room.

Kirei had gone to take a shower.

"He said that we needed a night off," said Kenshin.

"Do we have to go? Last time we went with her, we caused a lot of trouble," said Sano.

"I don't think that he'll take no for an answer," said Kenshin.

"How do we tell Kirei without her blowing her head off?" asked Takasugi, he didn't want to deal with a mad girl with inhuman abilities.

Then Kirei came out in a halter-top and a pair of black pants, her belly button was visible. She was quite the sight sometimes.

"Someone say my name?" asked Kirei as she began to tie up her hair.

They all fell silent, even though she dressed quite simple, most of the men there would mostly go crawling to her. They didn't like the thought of that.

Even if they had only known for a while, Kirei and all her other personalities have become like one of the family them. Though Kenshin didn't exactly want to be like an older brother to her.

"We're going out at eight tonight," said Enishi suddenly.

"Where?" asked Kirei as she sat down beside Sano and Takasugi still trying to get her hair up.

"The Cherry Mountain," said Kenshin darkly.

"Is it a bad place?" asked Kirei.

"Well... It's kind of like the Sakura Blossom, just more men and women," said Sano.

Kirei narrowed her eyes, and let her hair fall. She didn't want to duel with her hair today.

"It's easier if you use a hairbrush," said Sano.

"How would you know? You hardly got hair to put up," said Takasugi laughing.

"I see Kenshin do it all the time. Here let me do it for you," said Sano as he pulled her to him and fished out a comb from his pocket, all the while ignoring Kenshin's glares.

Takasugi was laughing, while the other two tried to keep in a laugh.

Kenshin rolled his eyes, it wasn't his fault that he had long hair and like to keep it neat.

Sano was busy doing Kirei's hair as she played cards with Takasugi.

If someone were to enter, they would have mistaken them as a true family, not a hostage and four deadly assassins.

"How do you do that? You're using ESP to see my cards," said Takasugi as he lost for the tenth time that day.

"That's Kanna. It's pure skill for me," said Kirei.

"There. I'm done," said Sano as he pocketed the comb.

Kirei looked into the mirror and smiled at Sano, he did her hair as always.

"Come on Sano, let's play. Then we shall show Kirei who the real Kings of the cards are," said Takasugi as he shuffled the deck.

"So you want to lose again? Bring it on," said Kirei as she sat down.

"I'll make dinner," said Enishi as he got up, it was 6.

"Come on Kenshin, let's play," said Kirei as she pulled him over.

Sighing he went down and played poker with them.

*~*~*~*~* 

After twenty games of Takasugi and Sano yelling not fair, you cheated, they ate dinner and got ready for Cherry Mountain.

Enishi drove, and Kenshin sat in the passenger seat. While the three in the back were arguing about who was the best at the card game.

Kenshin smiled inwardly, they hadn't been this relaxed in a long time. It seemed that Kaoru entering their lives changed it for the best. Though he tensed when he thought about what could happen at the Cherry Mountain.

*~*~*~*~*

The place was like Sakura Blossom, except that the place was larger, and everything was more than the other place. More smoke, more talking, more men, more women, and more alcohol, let alone more drunks as well.

Though when the five entered, they all fell silent. They knew not to mess with the best assassins in the J.A.B.. The Association owned the place. The girl with them was beautiful, but they heard what she did at the Sakura Blossom. 

"Shall we have fun?" asked Takasugi as women came over to them.

"You go ahead, I'll look after Missy," said Sanosuke.

Kenshin didn't move from Kirei's side, he was scanning the room just like Kirei. Their amber gaze sent chills down most of the people's spines.

"Go ahead Sano," said Kenshin, he could take care of Kirei himself.

"You sure?" asked Sano.

Kenshin nodded and the other man left.

He led Kirei to a empty sofa area and ordered her a martini. Got himself something stronger.

"Do you drink?" asked Kenshin. 

"Never tried it," said Kirei truthfully.

"There's a first for everything," said Kenshin as he handed her the martini.

Kirei took the glass and looked at it strangely. She took a whiff of it and scrunched her nose.

Kenshin only chuckled as he drank his own drink.

"Care to share your doll Battousai?" asked a voice that Kirei hadn't forgotten.

"Go away Gohei," said Kenshin dangerously.

"If she isn't yours, then can I have her?" asked Gohei, it seemed that he was twice the drunk from last time. 

Kirei wanted to puke at the fowl stench that was on him, it didn't help that her senses were much better than normal human beings.

"Back off," said Kenshin dangerously.

Gohei narrowed his eyes at him, he didn't get the girl last time, and he wanted her now.

"If she has no home, then I'll take her. Any woman that comes in here must be with someone, or they're open to everyone," said Gohei, though it was gurgled since he was too drunk.

"She's with me," said Kenshin pulling Kirei to him, who didn't care as long as the jerk vanished.

"The girl doesn't look touched," said Gohei as he tried to touch Kirei's stomach.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap and grinned at him.

"You're bluffing," said Gohei as he glared at the other man.

"How'd you know?" asked Kenshin.

"Look around you Battousai, look out how close the men are with their women," said Gohei.

"I say that this is close enough," said Kirei dangerously as she looked at Kenshin. If he tried anything just because of the creep beside them, things weren't going to be pretty.

"So modest, so she's still available," said Gohei grinning.

"If I was, what makes you think that I'd go with you?" asked Kirei narrowing her eyes.

"Women are to always be with a man or by Cherry Mountain rules, all men get a turn with her," said Gohei grinning.

Kirei looked at Kenshin who didn't meet her eyes, if she knew that she would have insisted that she go and hang out with Megumi.

"So come on, I'll be the first," said Gohei about to touch her but Kirei slapped his hand away.

"Who said I wasn't with someone?" asked Kirei, damn it, she had to play along.

"Who?" asked Gohei.

"Ken... Battousai," said Kirei as if it was obvious.

"What!? No you aren't," said Gohei.

"Why else would I let him touch me, and I'm on top of him," said Kirei, the position that the two were in was kind of obvious. The guy must have been really drunk.

"Don't mean a thing," said Gohei, he wanted to get with her.

Kirei glared at the creep.

__

You know what you got to do. Or shall I go out and do it for you? Asked his other half.

Kenshin took in a deep breath, she was going to kill him, but he had to save her. He turned her head to him and kissed her fully on the lips.

Causing Gohei to fall down and Kirei to go into shock. Only took a few seconds for her to register what and why he was doing what he was. 

Throwing all dignity out the window, she closed her eyes and kissed back until she was on top of him on the couch. 

Kirei was gasping for breath when they pulled back and sat up and looked at Gohei.

"That enough proof?" asked Kirei, she was hoping that it was.

Gohei cursed and walked away to another girl.

Kenshin sat up and looked at her confused, he didn't expect her to kiss back. He was actually waiting for her to slap the shit out of him for what he did.

Kirei sat back and sighed and drank the martini, she winced when she tasted it. It wasn't as sweet as when she kissed him. He hadn't taken her first kiss, and she kissed him back.

Acting calm, he sat up and drank his drink.

__

You know you liked it. Said his other half.

He would never admit it, but he had a darker side. Though when he changed, his eyes only became a very darker gold and turned into amber. That side usually came out when he did his killings or was very angry.

Kenshin had another side, his softer side that had amethyst eyes. The side that he had almost lost when he was little, though came back when Kaoru came into his life. 

He grinned as he looked at her.

Kirei wouldn't look at Kenshin, she was not going to look at him. The thought of him not liking that was tugging at her. Would he be disappointed, did he hate her? No he couldn't, he was the one that kissed her first.

Then Sano came over drunk and shocked.

"You're not suppose to kiss the hostage, and you're suppose to kiss your guard," said Sanosuke as he looked at them both in shock.

The two only blinked at him.

"Gohei is going around saying that you two are courting," said Sano as he sat down beside Kirei, making her get moved into Kenshin.

"That's what we wanted it to look like," said Kenshin calmly.

Sano looked utterly confused.

"The Cherry Mountain rule," reminded Kenshin.

Sano got it and nodded and mouthed an 'oh'.

"You sly dog," said Sano as he punched Kenshin in the shoulder.

He got a glare from both of them.

*~*~*~*~*

"Worked like a charm," said Hiko as he raised his glass to Katsura in the back. They had been watching through the security monitors.

"Told you this would profit everyone," said Katsura.

"But now he will most likely ignore her," said Hiko, he knew his nephew well.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," said Katsura grinning.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: What is Katsura thinking of planning to do? Will Aoshi and the others ever find out the truth? I know that was kind of corny, but hey who cares? I'm crazy today, so that might be why all of the characters are out of character. 

Hope you liked it.

****

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Morning Headaches

Author's Note: Thank you all so much. I really didn't expect that many people to review and ask for more of this story. Since it's not one of my better ones, but still I love this one to death as well. So I shall try and write longer and post it up once a week or more, though it'll be once when I get back to school. Grr. 

THX SO MUCH! 

This one has so much potential from what you all told me, thanks. I am going to spend more time on this fic as well as the others.

I hope that you are all happy now that I've decided to stay. Thanks to your encouragement. I do hope that this fic gets as many reviews as it is worth.

****

Someone said that they wanted Kaoru/Kenshin lime, but I can't do that until the training is over for a week and then she'll be back with her cousins. Let me explain something about the three personalities.

All three have a long connection with each other. That means that if they wanted to, they could see what the others wanted now that the other two have come out. A reason that Kanna doesn't know her cousins is because she is the weakest will. She was afraid of needles, and since Kaoru always got them, she kind of blocked them out.

****

Kirei- Is the best fighter of the group. She learns in fighting quickly. Don't ask me how, she just does because of the fumes in her body.

****

Kaoru- Is the normal one.

****

Kanna- Is the shy and innocent one of the three; with her ESP. She only uses it when she's scared, like when she is close to needles. Oh yeah and she is the only one that can cook very well, don't ask me how she can cook from imprisonment of 15 years, she just can, okay?

Any more questions, ask away.

One more thing, should I make this one a lemon? If so put a KIREI in all caps so I know.

-----------------------------------------

****

Anything between these is a memory. 

-----------------------------------------

This chapter is mostly about Kenshin POV. 

On with the fic.

Chapter Nine: **Morning Chaos**

DAY TWO OF TRAINING

Kirei woke up to a splitting headache. Her blood was pulsing through her head. She had no idea what happened yesterday.

Nothing came back to her after she kissed Kenshin to fool Gohei.

She was too tired to think and she rolled over, only to have her head in the crook of the neck of someone else that smelled oddly likes ginger

Realization hit her and she sat up despite her body's protest.

She looked down and saw that Kenshin was asleep with his top off, and she hoped that was the only thing off.

Kirei was about to punch him full force in the head when Kenshin's arm shot up and caught hers before she connected with his flesh.

"Can you not be so violent so early in the morning?" asked Kenshin as he sat up and opened his eyes.

Relief rushed over her as she noticed he had pants on, though she couldn't help but notice his muscular abs and perfect chest.

She smacked herself mentally when she realized she was staring.

Her eyes finally took in her surroundings; they were in his room, and his bed.

Kirei finally looked at herself and noticed that her clothes were disarrayed and that her hair was flying all over the place like Kenshin's.

"What happened?" asked Kirei, trying to not sound panicked, but failed.

"I take it that you don't remember," said Kenshin trying to rub the sleep away.

That was when she really began to worry. She had never been so helpless before.

She shook her head.

Kenshin sighed and looked at her deep into the eyes. His amber eyes were serious, yet they softened when they saw her confused and child-like eyes. He knew that her childhood had to be like his, but darker since that was where she was all the time.

"Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking," said Kenshin as he moved to get off the bed and get ready.

He looked at the clock by the bed; it read 5:30 A.M...

Before he could get out, Kirei pulled him back in.

"What is it now?" asked Kenshin, he really wanted to take a bath.

"What happened in detail?" demanded Kirei, as she clung to his arm.

Kenshin sighed and sat down and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Nothing happened," said Battousai in a low, 'this-is-the-end-of-the-discussion' voice.

"Then why in the seven hells are we both in your bed with you and your shirt off?" asked Kirei.

Kenshin rubbed his head, he really didn't want to go through this again. Living it all once was enough; but he knew she would only press on that matter.

"You're not a heavy drinker I presume," said Kenshin suddenly.

"I don't usually drink that's why," said Kirei annoyed.

"Well that would explain your behavior at the Cherry Mountain," said Kenshin.

"What did I do?" asked Kirei shocked, she didn't want to think about it.

Sighing he looked her dead in the eyes.

"You drank too much and passed out. I carried you back here, and into the room. That was it," said Kenshin as he went to take a shower.

Kirei let him go, but she couldn't help but think he was hiding something.

Pushing the thought away, and hoping for the best, Kirei began to get her clothes for a nice long shower after he finished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kenshin let the hot water pour over his body as he stood in the shower as last nights' events came soaring back to him as he cold his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just got away from Gohei and were sitting around and talking when Katsura came over and introduced himself to Kirei; he had two glasses with him.

"Well hello Kirei, I presume? Having fun?" asked Katsura as he handed her a glass and then handed one to Kenshin.

The two looked at each other before taking the glasses and nodding in thanks.

"Hey, why do you bring them drinks but not me?" asked Sanosuke defended.

"I only have two hands," said Katsura calmly.

Sano muttered something under his breath and went to get his own drink.

"Well I'll leave you two alone then," said Katsura smiling at them and then left.

"That was your boss?" asked Kirei as she watched him go.

Kenshin only nodded and sniffed his drink before downing it.

Kirei looked at the glass curiously and scrunched her nose when she smelt it.

"Drink up," said Kenshin as someone brought him another glass.

She placed the cup to her lips and was about to sip it when Kenshin tilted the cup and caused her to down the whole thing at once so it wouldn't spill.

Kirei glared at him when she finished.

Kenshin only smiled at her before downing another one.

She was brought another glass quickly. The last one tasted bitter, it was a good thing that she drank it fast, otherwise taking it all would take forever.

Determined to try and at least taste it, Kirei sipped it slowly, and made a face.

Before she could put it down Kenshin tilted the cup making her down it all again.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A banging on the bathroom door brought Kenshin back to reality. Turning the water off and drying himself before changing, he opened the door to find Kirei.

"What took you so long? I thought you fell asleep or something," teased Kirei.

Ignoring her comment he went to get breakfast done.

He walked over Takasugi who was sprawled out on the hallway floor, and took the beer bottle from Enishi who was lying on the couch; before going to the kitchen.

Before he got to the kitchen he did a double take; they were missing someone.

"Hey, where's rooster head?" asked Kirei as she came out all dressed and washed and was drying her long hair with a towel.

She had walked out and expected to have another cooking lesson with Enishi, but found that two of the five occupants of the house were asleep and Sano wasn't in his room.

"Oh shit," said Kenshin suddenly.

"What's with the foul mouth today?" asked Kirei as she sat on the counter seat.

Kenshin just looked at her as he recalled last night again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei had drunk five more glasses since Kenshin kept tilting the glass so she would drink it all, as he drank his own. He didn't know why he did it, it was like something else was making him do it. Maybe he just drank too much. At that time it never occurred to him that he could have gotten drunk.

Sano had walked over when they had gotten new drinks and downed them all. He suddenly fell to the ground and the two just laughed at him, thinking that he had just had too much to drink and collapsed.

Takasugi and Enishi were drinking with some women and drinking, and looked like they were about to collapse as well.

Then Gohei came back and smiled at Kirei before dragging her to her feet.

"Hey! Who are you again?" asked Kirei as she slapped his hands away; her movements sloppy from all of those drinks.

Gohei grinned and groped her butt, but then she punched him but it wasn't as effective as before. She was very dizzy and couldn't concentrate at all.

He smiled and did it again, and this time Kirei kicked him in the shins.

She smiled and as he toppled over and sat back on top of Kenshin who wasn't paying much attention. He was glaring at Gohei as he got back up and tried to pull Kirei back to him, but Kenshin kicked the drunk away and stood up with Kirei in her arms.

"She's mine, back off!" roared Kenshin as he held Kirei to him.

Kirei wrapped an arm around his waist and the other was on his right shoulder as her head moved to his neck. She closed her eyes and smiled as the scent of ginger lingered in her nose.

Gohei growled but then moved to crawl to another woman.

Kenshin sat back down and Kirei stayed in his lap as if she were napping.

Enishi and Takasugi walked over drunk and said that it was best to go home.

Picking Kirei up, they left the building; Sano still on the floor of their table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where's Sano?" asked Kirei as she grabbed an apple and began to munch on it as Kenshin began to make breakfast without much thought.

"He's asleep outside of the building," said Kenshin as his brain tried to force him to remember last night.

He occupied himself by stirring the miso soup and doing a few fancy knife tricks as he chopped the vegetables.

"Hey, you and Takasugi never got a chance to train me," said Kirei as she bit into the apple.

"That's why we have today to do that. Can you go and wake those two up for breakfast?" asked Kenshin as he began to set the table with his food.

"Why don't you teach me how to cook? Your cooking looks a lot better than Enishi's," said Kirei as she jumped off her seat and went to poke Takasugi in the ribs with her foot.

"So I take it that you aren't mad any more?" asked Kenshin.

"As long as we didn't do anything, I don't really care about that little thing in the room," said Kirei.

Kenshin fell silent at that. It was weird that she didn't remember anything, yet he remembered it all. They had the same amount of drinks, yet she remembered nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin had to drive since the others were too drunk to drive, and he seemed to be the only one awake.

Once they got into the apartment the other two were where they were at now.

Kirei still sleeping, he carried her to his room and laid her down.

He stared at her face, it was so beautiful and angelic. Putting a stray lock of hair back in place, he was about to leave when Kirei grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to bed?" asked Kirei, obviously still drunk. 

He tried to pull away and used his left leg that was still on the floor for leverage, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and had no intention of letting him leave.

__

Oh great. Now what do I do? Thought Kenshin as he frantically thought of an idea to get out of her grip.

He moved his head to hers so that they were eye level, he placed on his deadliest face, but found out that he couldn't do it with her innocent smile and warm amber eyes. They made her look so vulnerable.

"Let me go," said Kenshin as he tried to get away, but he couldn't get out of her grip. The alcohol was finally getting to him, he groaned inwardly.

He had to get away from her before he did something stupid, and in his condition, that was very likely.

Cautiously moving his hips away from hers, he used one hand to help him stay above her, and the other to try and pry her hands away from his neck. 

"What are you doing?" asked Kirei as she cocked her head at him and his uncomfortable position.

"Trying to get to sleep, but you won't let me," said Kenshin as he gave her a grave look before going back to work.

"Okay," said Kirei as she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down on her.

He groaned as he felt her curves painfully against him.

"Comfortable now?" asked Kirei as she stroked his red hair.

Kenshin was face first in her hair, and was at least able to move so he could look at her in the eyes.

He was so close to her, only a hair's breathe away. She was so drunk that she had no idea what she was doing, and he doubted she would remember.

Dark thought began to form in his head.

Shaking the thoughts away, he emitted a low growl and got one in turn.

"Stop being so hard headed and relax," said Kirei angrily.

"Stop being stubborn and let me go," said Kenshin.

"Get out yourself," said Kirei grinning.

Kenshin was about to push himself up, and didn't notice that their hips were pinned together. As he moved, so did his hips, and they moved against Kirei's because of their position.

Kirei let out a moan and her legs fell off of his waist.

He felt himself get aroused but tried very hard to stay calm, though his darker half was just screaming to take her now while she didn't have a clue what was happening and go willingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Earth to Kenshin," said Kirei as she waved her hand in front of him as she began to eat. Seeing him go off into a daydream was really weird, she didn't know that Battousai could do that.

"Huh? Oh yeah, wake them up yet?" asked Kenshin.

"They're fighting over the bathroom," said Kirei as she finished eating a bit of rice.

"Oh," said Kenshin as he looked off. 

"What were you thinking about?" asked Kirei.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kenshin as he picked up his chopsticks and bowl.

"Don't lie to me, you were staring off into space, and you had this dazed look on your face," said Kirei.

"I don't know what your talking about," said Kenshin pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Thinking about someone special?" asked Kirei, she forced herself not to sound hurt.

"You could say that," said Kenshin through his bowl as he ate.

Kirei bit her lower lip, she was some how hurt by this. She bent her head as she ate her breakfast.

"Thanks for making breakfast Kenshin. I think your cooking lessons will have to commence at lunch," said Enishi as he walked over drying his white hair with a white towel.

"So you beat Takasugi?" asked Kirei, trying to sound her best not to feel utterly hurt by Kenshin's earlier statement.

"That dope could never beat me. So where in the seven hells is the other stupid idiot?" asked Enishi as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to eat.

Kirei looked at Kenshin who neatly wiped his mouth with a napkin and laid it down on the table.

"I believe he's at the Cherry Mountain, we left him there," said Kenshin calmly as the others gawked at him.

"You were the one that was most awake, you should have noticed, you are the Battousai," said Enishi looking annoyed.

"Yet I drank more than all of you," said Kenshin.

"Oh well, the rooster head will come back soon enough," said Enishi as he began to eat.

Kirei cocked an eyebrow, weren't they concerned?

"Everyone there knows Sano, they'll probably just send him home soon," said Enishi as he saw Kirei's expression.

Nodding Kirei went back to eating, though she couldn't help but notice that Kenshin was just staring at her. It creped her out, but then again he could be looking at something else behind her, she decided for the second choice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was stuck in that position, any more movement with connections to her body and he would snap. So he stayed that way and taking the pleasure of feeling her against him.

Kirei rolled over and he having lost his mind and still drunk, went willingly as she rolled on top of him.

She kissed his jaw line and then the corner of his mouth; he didn't bother to stop her.

Though he saw her hands move to his shirt and she easily took it off and disregarded it some where; allowing her hands to move against his fine chiseled chest as she kissed his neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Battousai, are you trying to stare a hole through Kirei or something?" asked Takasugi as he walked over to the table and began to gulp down the food.

"Nothing. So since Sano is out for today and you didn't show her yesterday, I think you should after breakfast," said Kenshin as he converted back to reality and looked away from her.

"Sure," said Takasugi between bites.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Kirei and Takasugi left the apartment, there was a knock at the door, and sure enough like Enishi said, Sano came in and then fell to the floor; still drunk.

"*Sigh* Mind helping me to put him on the couch?" asked Enishi as he walked over to Sano who was now fast asleep once again.

Walking over to their comrade, they helped ease him to the couch with little difficulty. Even if the two weren't as large as Sano they were both pretty powerful.

Enishi collasped on the seat next to Sano and pulled out his latest novel that he had been reading.

Kenshin sat one the lazy boy chair and closed his eyes; trying to get back the sensation of last night once again before he could get interrupted again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirei's hands and mouth were as talented as her skill in fighting as they moved along his chest and face.

He felt his body waking up again after ten years and was glad that she was to drunk to notice the sudden bulge below his belt line.

Closing his eyes, he allowed to her to do as she wished.

His eyes snapped back open as he felt her hands travel down to more dangerous regions. Not wanting to face a pissed Kirei in the morning for taking advantage, if you can consider it since she was doing it herself, he grabbed hold of her wrists and flipped them over; allowing himself to be on top again.

Kirei looked up at him with lazy golden eyes and smiled as she kissed his lips again.

__

This isn't right, she's too drunk. Thought Kenshin as he pulled up so she could touch him.

She pouted up at him adoringly but Kenshin only shook his head and rolled off her to her right.

That's when he realized his mistake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you actually sleeping? Himura the Battousai is sleeping?" asked Sano in shock as he finished his shower and came out to see Kenshin with his eyes closed and looking peaceful for once in a long long time.

Kenshin opened his eyes and looked at the taller man annoyed for interrupting such a recap; at this rate he would never get to finish his recount on what happened last night. (A/N: I think I'll take my time; I know I'm evil. Mhuhahahahahahahahaha. *cough* Mhuhahahahahaha.)

"Where's all the food?" asked Sano as he raged the fridge for the sixth time that week.

"We're going to have to go buy groceries again. Want to come?" asked Enishi putting down his book and getting his coat, keys, and wallet.

"I'm going, you guys never get any good things," said Sano putting on his 'bad' jacket.

"Coming Battousai?" asked Enishi as he walked to the door.

Kenshin shook his head.

"I'll get you some real food," said Sano as he followed Enishi out and locked the door.

Clearing his mind, he went back to last night's event.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as he was about to fix that problem, Kirei moved herself on top of him; straddling his legs.

Before he could use his arms to pull her off, she pinned them above his head. He noticed that some how his strength seemed to have left him and she had gotten stronger.

He thought of moving his body up and hopefully pushing her off, and noticed that their hips were aligned again. Cursing internally, Kenshin thought of a way to stop this before it couldn't be stopped. He felt his body growing to life as if it had a will of its own. That was not good.

Kirei moved her face to his, while her hands pinned his own down. Her breasts were now flat against his own chest as she trailed her tongue along his jaw line. (A/N: Remember that she's drunk, and she's doing this because she did this in the Cherry Mountain, so don't flame.)

Finally thinking of a plan before he snapped and fell into whatever trap that she was doing, he kissed her back; trying desperately to get her to relax.

Kirei moved her hands down to his face to deepen the kiss, as he moved his free hands to her waist and got back on top.

Her eyes were still closed from their kissing. 

Kenshin cracked opened an eye, but made sure that they were still kissing. Once he felt her relax he hit the corner of her neck, causing her to go limp and fall to the bed. He caught her before she hit the bed and covered her with a blanket.

He was just too exhausted to go out there with the others, so he just fell asleep.

That was how Kirei found them in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That wasn't necessary you know," said Takasugi as Kirei and him entered.

"He tried to grope me," said Kirei angrily as she sat down next to Kenshin who had just shot out of his own thoughts.

"You could of just yelled at him, no need to give the man two black eye, and many broken bones," said Takasugi walking over after locking the door.

Kirei rolled her eyes and looked at Kenshin who avoided eye contact. 

She knew that he had to be thinking of that 'girl' again.

"Well after lunch I think that Kenshin should teach you for the rest of the day, since you did miss yesterday's training and he has more to teach you," said Takasugi.

Kenshin nodded as Kirei just shrugged.

"Delivery," yelled Sano as he opened the door with five grocery bags filled.

Enishi came in with three of his own; closing the door with a foot.

"Kirei, let's begin," said Enishi putting his bags on the counter.

Getting up, she helped put away things and helped prepare dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin grabbed his sword and the one that Takasugi lent Kirei for the training, as the two ascended up the stairs and to the roof of the building. 

No one was there so it would a perfect place for training.

"Wow," said Kirei as she saw the view of Tokyo from her position. The skies seemed to have been cleared away by a flowing color of gold as the sun set.

"Let's begin," said Kenshin as he unsheathed his sword.

Kirei blinked at him.

"Get in your position," said Kenshin.

"You want me to fight you? How is that training?" asked Kirei.

"It's to tell me how much you know, and it is training since my uncle trained me this way. Now hurry up," said Kenshin as he sheathed his sword and got into a battou-jutsu stance.

Not wanting to give up a challenge, Kirei got into a stance as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well not much of a cliff hanger, but yeah. I would have made this longer, but I had to write the others and update. So I might not update until next Saturday or earlier, though during school I won't be able to update until Saturday. So I guess that's the day that I update all three stories from then on. Stupid school.

Remember to put KIREI in all caps if you want a lemon.

****

PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT IS A SIMPLE SMILELY FACE.


	10. The Past

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you come back on Saturday for my next update, since that's the only day I really get to go on the internet. I got five others to share it with, and I can't wait for cable internet so that I can be on when ever I want.

Chapter Ten: **The Past**

Kirei charged at Kenshin first but found out that his speed was just as fast as her own and blocked the attack before vanishing from sight.

She jumped back trying to locate her target but it was too late when she heard his battle cry and came down on her. Bringing up her sword before he sliced through her, she was pushed back into the roof concrete from the impact.

Before her legs slipped Kenshin jumped back and sheathed his sword.

"How did you do that? I didn't even sense your ki," said Kirei as she walked over.

"You're too slow. Well you lasted longer than most with that technique. Now let's work on your speed," said Kenshin.

Kirei nodded and waited for Kenshin to charge at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a large thud sound in Aoshi's office.

"Calm down Soujiro, our men are searching the whole area that Kaoru was in," said Misao.

"Shishio has my cousin and you expect me to be calm? They can use her against us," said Soujiro angrily; his smiles were long gone.

"Well you need to calm down first. You can't think straight if you're angry. I'm sure that she's all right. Kaoru is a strong girl," said Misao placing a hand on her childhood friend.

Soujiro calmed down a bit and nodded.

"Well at least let me go out there and help find her. My shoulder is fine, Dr. Genzai said that I could start practicing again," said Soujiro looking at his twin who was sitting in his seat in silence.

Aoshi only nodded, he was worried as well.

"Have Saitoh and Jineh found anything?" Asked Misao hopefully.

Aoshi only shook his head in dismay.

"Then what was the point of joining up with them again?" Asked Soujiro angrily, he really didn't like those two.

"But they have seen movement of Shishio's men. They said that his men were indeed spotted in Midnight Street. So at least we know that part of what that drug addict was true. The J.A.B. are also helping," said Aoshi as he closed his eyes.

"Then why don't we go there and find them, beat them to a pulp, and wait for one of them to spill the beans" said Soujiro.

"Aren't you usually the good one?" Asked Misao cocking an eyebrow at him.

Soujiro rolled his eyes at her.

"If you two really want to go, then get out of here," said Aoshi with a sigh, he had enough of their bickering for the last few days.

The two grinned before grabbing their swords and leaving their leader alone.

Sighing Aoshi went back to his paperwork.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kirei groaned as she fell onto the couch, she swore that he was going to kill her with that so-called training he was giving her. The last time she checked training wasn't so painful.

Kenshin came in with a grin as he locked the door behind him.

She had bruises all over that was healing quickly but the pain still lingered there.

"What did you do to Missy?" Asked Sano as he looked up from his bowl of Trix.

"Training," said Kenshin as he sat down in his favorite armchair.

"Training my ass. When did training involve beating up your students?" asked Kirei angrily as she sat up, but immediately regretted it as the pain came back.

She slumped back into her seat messaging her aching shoulders and the rest of her body.

"Go easy on the girl, she is only a novice after all," said Takasugi.

The other three assassins looked at him as if he had a lizard up his nose. Kirei was no novice.

Kirei was too busy trying to help ease her cramps to go and hit him for his insult.

"Well you better eat up Missy, you're going to go back up there and train with Kenshin again," said Sano with a sheepish grin.

"What!? I thought I was suppose to go with you," said Kirei, she didn't think that she could handle another session with the Battousai.

"Well you're pretty beat up right now and I don't want Cho all over you again. You're safer with him," said Sano as he pointed to Kenshin who was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed.

"I'd rather go up against him than him," said Kirei as she eyed Kenshin.

"It'll help you," said Sano.

Kirei's eye twitched.

"He won't kill you," said Sanosuke.

"Might as well with the way he's training me," whispered Kirei.

"You'll get use to it," said Takasugi who happened to be seated nearby.

"Stop eavesdropping," yelled Sano.

"Well you're talking so loud that who can't but hear it. We're all trained assassins here you know, do you think that the best of the assassins can't hear you?" asked Takasugi angrily.

Kirei paled at that but forced herself to look at Battousai who met her eyes with his cold amber ones. She was surprised they weren't burning like the color that they were showing. Then again there was a lot about him that she didn't understand.

"Well then you better eat up," said Enishi after making dinner and setting up.

Sano and Takasugi stopped arguing and rushed over to the food and practically inhaling it all.

Kirei sat to Kenshin's left as usual and hoped that he would forget what she said earlier and go easy on her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin walked on to the roof but didn't go into a stance like before, he walked over to the edge and leaned on it as his skilled eyes roamed the streets.

"...About that conversation with Sano... I" began Kirei but Kenshin cut her off with a hand signal for her to come over.

Kirei walked over and was awed by the sight of Tokyo. The lights, the sounds, the yells, and the people getting around.

"See that blue Toyota down there? How fast is it going?" asked Kenshin.

"...I would say 50-60 miles per hour," said Kirei.

"53 to be exact," said Kenshin as he moved back to the middle of the roof.

Kirei cocked a quizzical eyebrow at him before rushing over to him.

"How..." began Kirei.

"You need to train your eyes to see speed otherwise you won't be able to fight a powerful person that is truly trained to fight and eliminate. To do one thing, you must learn to do another," said Kenshin, his back to her.

"So how in the world do you see speed?" asked Kirei as she stood beside him.

"Humans you can sense it with their ki, while with objects like a car, you have to observe the cars around it and the objects too. That car was going below the 55 speed limit, and the car beside it was going right on it. They were apart by so much. You have to be able to focus on everything around the target. It'll come in handy," said Kenshin still not looking at her.

Kirei followed his amber gaze and found out that he was looking at a metal wall. She walked over to it and saw something that made her gasp. On it was a heart shape with some woman's name and his. Though there was a red cross between them in a darker blood like color.

She looked back at Kenshin who turned toward the city again.

Her curiosity was getting to her, but she knew that it was best not to ask.

__

Let me talk to him. Said Kanna from inside of her head.

Nodding Kirei closed her eyes and opened them to jade green ones.

Kanna walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and saw vague memories of the Tomoe character and of how he killed her.

She pulled away as if it burned her as she saw another scene, she stepped backwards away from him as tears filled her eyes, she desperately tried to blink them away.

Kenshin turned to her and was surprised to see that she was Kanna, but what made him angry was that she was crying; trying to hold it in.

He held onto her arms and forced her to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong? If you don't want to train then we can go back down to the apartment," said Kenshin, he didn't want to see her cry.

Kanna sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug and cried into his shoulder, she cried for him and his cruel past.

Kenshin was in shock and didn't understand why she was crying, trying to comfort her he wrapped his arms around her as well. He moved his head to her neck as he took in her peaceful jasmine scent that seemed to calm his nerves.

She then pulled away and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," said Kanna as she tried to push away her tears to no prevail.

Kenshin smiled weakly at her as he cupped her face with his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Tell me what's wrong," said Kenshin coaxingly as he looked into her emerald eyes.

Kanna shook her head as more tears fell. She couldn't let him know, he'd get mad at her.

"You can tell me," said Kenshin as he kissed away her salty tears on her cheeks.

Her eyes fell to the metal wall, when he saw it he bent his head and stepped away.

The night breeze played with his hair as the moon cast a shining glow on him. Making him look even more handsome than before if that was possible.

His back was to her as he looked out into Tokyo again.

Kanna closed her eyes she felt terrible and then reopened them to an angry Kirei. She was mad that fate would give him such a cruel past and that the one person that he loved would go and betray him like that. He shouldn't feel bad for killing her, she deserved it for having an affair with the man that Kenshin was suppose to kill.

That Tomoe character didn't deserve his tears, she didn't deserve such a great person.

Kirei walked over as silently as she could and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind as her cheek brushed against his scar. The scar that Tomoe carved. She would do what she could to mend his soul again; that woman had made a bigger dent in him than any wound.

Kenshin held Kirei's hands, he looked up when blue spheres fell onto his hands. He stood up and faced an amber eyed Kirei with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Kenshin carefully, he still had no clue that Kirei knew.

"For you," said Kirei in a whisper as she hugged him by his waist.

Her tears fell onto his chest as she let them fall for once in over 15 years. All that she kept in from her parents death to this. She let it all out as silently as she could.

Kenshin hugged her to him before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"I'm not worth your tears. A warrior doesn't cry," said Kenshin with a weak smile as he brushed away her tears with his hands.

"She wasn't worth your tears," said Kirei as she felt her anger go up from the thought.

Kenshin was shocked, how did she know? Then he remembered Kanna, she had touched him earlier. Kanna had ESP. He lowered his head until his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"You shouldn't dig up the past," said Kenshin in a cold voice as he turned away from her.

"You shouldn't drown yourself in it," said Kirei as she moved to touch his shoulder but he moved away from her touch as if it burned.

"You've done enough today. Just go back in," said Kenshin not turning around.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. No one deserves to be alone," said Kirei defiantly.

"I said go back in," said Kenshin as he turned around and looked her in the eyes.

Kirei took a step back, not from his tone but from his eyes. His pupils had turned red.

"Kenshin... you're like me," said Kirei as she touched his face.

He slapped it away.

"I'm not Kenshin. I'm the Battousai. I was created after her death, like you were created after your parent's death. Now leave me alone," said Battousai as his red eyes bore into hers but she didn't move, she stared into their depths angrily.

"So that's why you hide behind that mask? Kaoru was able to over come it, why can't you do the same? So who's your other half, the half that I know has the same innocence as Kanna. I know that you're stronger than that, so why do you hide into the past? That happened in the past. So you lost two people that you loved, third time's a charm. You need to dust yourself off and try and again.

"I know that it hurt, but you have to know that you need to move on," said Kirei as she looked into his eyes but his emotions were hidden and guarded.

(A/N: His high school love was Enishi's sister, who in this fic wasn't Tomoe. I'll go into that later on in the future when Enishi goes after Shishio for revenge.)

He looked into her eyes that she gladly showed her emotions to him, hoping that he took the meaning more than one way.

"Just go back down there," said Battousai as he turned his back to her.

"I will not be ignored that easily," said Kirei angrily, she wasn't getting through to him and she would if it was the last thing she did.

"Can you not be difficult and just leave me alone?" asked Battousai angrily as he turned to her.

"No," said Kirei as she stared straight into his eyes defiantly.

"Don't make me change you back," said Battousai dangerously.

"She knows too, and I'm sure Kaoru won't give up that easily. You must know that she's the heart of the three of us. She has the stronger will to help others. You'll only make it harder for yourself," said Kirei.

"Then maybe I should end it now," said Battousai as he unsheathed his sword.

"You wouldn't," said Kirei as she faced him.

"Oh wouldn't I?" asked Battousai as he raised his sword above her.

Kirei stood there and looked into his red flames as his sword came down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Cliffy! ^_^ I know I'm evil. It was short since I had to go school shopping and I wanted to get this done. So that will tell you that I'll be writing shorter chapters from now on, but I'll try to write longer ones. Though I'm trying to juggle three stories and only one week to write it all, then I have my own life to deal with. Well it isn't much of a life, but it's still makes me busy. So do forgive me now for short and weird chapters.

****

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. To Live

Author's Note: Okay now I got four stories to manage and I don't think any of them are coming to an end soon, so I don't have much time to write so just go along with my weirdness in this one okay? Sorry if it's not good quality. I'll try harder.

So no one is confused, Kenshin had TWO lovers at different times. One was Enishi's sister in the past, and the other was Tomoe from a few years back before all of this happened. I just wanted to clear that out first.

Thanks for the reviews and I do hope that you all keep reviewing. ^_^

On with the fic.

Chapter Eleven: **To Live**

"Life exists to die,

Yet it is afraid of death."-Unknown.

Or so they say. Some are willing to throw it all away in a heart beat, for their country, motivation, ideals, and loved ones. Is it really life that's afraid, or the holder of it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kirei stood there and looked into his red flames as his sword came down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sword came down on Kirei and struck her left shoulder, she didn't move, as time seemed to stand still for them.

Battousai threw the sword to the left as it landed with a clang on the floor. His eyes were covered by his bangs, as he stood before her, unsure of what he just did.

Kirei lifted her right hand as blood trickled down her right shoulder.

"You shouldn't punish yourself for something that wasn't all your fault. Time mend wounds, but you're going to have to let it," said Kirei in a soft voice as she caressed his left cheek with the back of her hand.

He looked into her eyes like a lost child as his eyes turned into a swirl of amber and red, yet there was yet a different color underneath it all.

"You're not alone in this world. No one is," said Kirei with a weak smile.

Kenshin smiled weakly at her.

Kirei suddenly fainted, but before she fell Kenshin caught her.

He realized that the wound had caused her to lose a lot of blood. Taking off his outer jacket he wrapped it around her left shoulder and hoped that it would stall the amount of blood being released.

Picking her up, he rushed down the stairs and into their apartment.

"What the hell? What'd you do?" Asked Takasugi as Kenshin laid her on the sofa and Enishi seeing the situation called Megumi over.

"We told you to go easy on her," said Sanosuke angrily.

Kenshin closed his eyes; he wasn't all that sure what he had done either.

"What happened?" Asked Sano as he grabbed his fellow assassin's arms and made Kenshin look at him.

He backed up when he saw Kenshin's eyes. Something wasn't right when Kenshin's eye color changed.

"Megumi's on her way. She said to clean the wound with a towel and hot water. Takasugi, get a towel for her head. Sano, you get the water. Kenshin do you think you can take her clothes off and clean the wound as I try and find her medicine from the government. Megumi said that it would be best to change her back to Kaoru," said Enishi as he left to get the pills.

They all did as they were told quickly.

Not wanting to expose Kaoru to the world, he only tore off her left shoulder area as Takasugi ran over with towel and Sano with the water. He delicately dapped the wound and forced himself to continue when he saw Kirei's pained expression.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soujiro and Misao walked around the street for the fifth time that night, yet there was still no movement or sign of Kaoru.

"We haven't seen any sign of movement for last three hours. Where are those stupid Bafuko any ways?" Asked Misao as she leaned on the rail of a bridge.

"Well we can't really expect them to just show themselves to us," said Soujiro leaning on his elbows so he faced her.

"I just hope that she's all right," said Misao as she looked at the night sky.

"I know she's all right. Otherwise we'd have gotten information on a killer on the loose," said Soujiro grimly.

"You can't see the stars in the city like out here. It's no wonder they call this Midnight Street," said Misao as she looked at the winking stars. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if Kaoru didn't get her pills.

"Kaoru always loved going on the roof of the mansion and looking at the stars with Aoshi and me when we were little. I wonder if Okina's all right," said Soujiro looking out into the stars.

"Is that what you guys were doing when I was stuck doing chores for Master Okina?" Asked Misao.

Soujiro had on a guilty face and nodded.

"That's okay. I think Master Okina is doing fine in Kyoto. I've heard that he opened a dojo there, and had adopted two of the cutest girls you can ever see," said Misao smiling to him.

"Well they can't be the cutest," said Soujiro looking away.

"Why not?" Asked Misao as she cocked her head at him.

"Because I'm staring at one of them," said Soujiro with a grin.

Misao blushed and looked away.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a while until Soujiro broke it.

"I think we should call it a night. Aoshi will be worried," said Soujiro as he stood up straight.

Misao nodded and they walked back to the mansion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She should be all right soon," said Megumi as she sat up form the sleeping girl. They had decided that it would be best if Megumi changed her.

"So she'll wake up as Kaoru?" Asked Takasugi.

"Yes. She'll remember what happened these few days. I think that it would be best if you stopped the lessons for a while," said Megumi as she put away all of her materials.

"What about the tests you took?" Asked Enishi from his leaning position by the fire place mantle.

"The tests were just like what Kaoru said. Apart from the toxin in the DNA, it's all the same. Kirei is more golden in color, which is rare because of the toxics in her body, Kanna has the same thing, but she has less of it. Kaoru has the least. 

"You should give her the pills once a day from now on. I think that those pills actually give her, as in Kaoru, he strength back. It doesn't effect the other two; it just blocks them," said Megumi as she stood.

They all nodded. Sano opened the door for her to leave.

Takasugi stayed on the stool; Kenshin sat down on his armchair, which was next to where Kaoru's head was. Enishi walked into the kitchen and made coffee for the group.

Sano locked the door and walked over to Kenshin.

"So what happened up there?" Asked Sanosuke as he sat on the top of the couch where Kaoru was.

"I attacked and she didn't block. Before I could stop myself, I had already attacked her," said Kenshin as he closed his eyes.

"Well you should learn that not all people are as good as you are," said Sano angrily, he felt like an older brother to Kaoru and that she his little sister. He didn't want to see her hurt in any way.

Kenshin's eyes were shadowed by his bangs with his head bent.

"I'm sure that when you do your crazy foutaiko what you call it, you can't stop the attack either. Kenshin's attacks are more powerful, so therefore it was a mistake," pointed out Takasugi.

"You probably couldn't stop any of my attacks either," said Sano.

"Your play punches are nothing," said Takasugi calmly.

"Why you..." began Sanosuke as he stood up angrily.

"Shut up," said Enishi as he saw Kaoru stir in her slumber

Kenshin looked up at her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

Lazy sapphire eyes met guarded golden ones and frowned.

"What's up Missy?" Asked Sanosuke as he looked down at her.

Kaoru wasn't looking at Sano; she was looking at Kenshin. She hadn't realized that he had such a deadly past, it made her want to rethink about becoming an assassin like her cousins. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the images that Kanna had seen.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Sano as he kicked his legs over and landed on the armrest just above her head, making Kenshin back up into his chair.

Kaoru wiped the tears out of her eyes with her right hand and shook her head.

"I just need pain killers," lied Kaoru as Sano helped her sit up.

"I think I have some in my room," said Takasugi as he stood up.

His comrades gave him quizzical looks.

"Hey! I'm human and get hurt too you know," said Takasugi as he went into his room.

Kaoru fell silent as she looked at the men that helped her other sides. She found new respect for them, and knew that even if they were known as cold men they had a true heart. 

Her eyes fell on the silent red headed assassin just a seat away from her. She wanted to just hug him and help him get rid of the pain. Tears fell for him, she didn't know why, but they were for him. They were the tears that he couldn't shed because that would mean weakness. She would do it for him.

"It must really hurt," said Sano as he wiped her tears away with a towel on the table.

"I got it," said Takasugi as he threw Sano the bottle.

"Here you go. Now it won't hurt as much," said Sanosuke as he opened the bottle and gave her one.

Kaoru drank the pill as Enishi gave her a glass of water to down it with.

"I need to take a shower," said Kenshin as he stood up; refusing to look at Kaoru.

"Well it is pretty dark. Why don't you go to bed Kaoru?" suggested Takasugi.

Kaoru nodded and stood up. She cringed as pain swiped over her from her left shoulder; she clutched the pained area with her right hand.

"Painkillers take a while to work. Want help?" asked Sanosuke standing to help her.

Kaoru shook her head.

"It's working now," said Kaoru with a smile.

"If you say so," said Sano as he sat down but worry still crossed his face.

Kaoru walked back to Kenshin's room slowly.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Enishi.

He paled when he heard the person on the other line give them orders.

"What's wrong?" asked Takasugi as he hung up.

"We're giving back Kaoru to Aoshi. Katsura ordered one of us to go with Kaoru to Midnight Street and say that the Bafuko hurt her, and we saved her. Any of us can go, as long as it isn't Takasugi. They already know about you. Soujiro and that girl are at the place now. We just need to make her seem hurt, though that might not be a problem, and look like we're worried and helping her," said Enishi with a sigh.

"We don't really have to pretend on that," said Sano.

"So which one of you is going?" asked Takasugi.

"I'll go," volunteered Sano standing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin stepped out of the bathroom in a regular black t-shirt and plain black pants; he had his hair up in a high ponytail as usual.

He saw Kaoru walking back to his room, and decided not to pay any attention to her.

Kaoru walked on and suddenly side stepped to the hallway wall. Her vision was becoming blurry as she fell to the floor. 

Before she landed she felt warm comforting arms around her lithe form. She fluttered her eyes open and smile when she looked into amber eyes; then she fainted.

"Kaoru," said Kenshin.

The others raced over at hearing him.

He picked her up and was about to drop her off in his room when Enishi stepped in the way. 

"I think that you should be the one to take her Midnight Street to give her back to her cousins. Katsura just called. You need to say that you found her like that, you saved her from the Bafuko, and helped her out," said Enishi seriously.

Kenshin looked back down at Kaoru. He didn't want to let her go, but he looked up at Enishi and nodded.

He placed her on the sofa as he grabbed his sword, coat, and keys. Then he grabbed a blue pill bottle so to say why Kaoru wasn't Kirei.

"Take care of her man," said Sano.

Kenshin nodded and lifted the unconscious Kaoru up and left the apartment.

Sano walked over to the kitchen and took out a beer.

"Well at least we get to see her once a week," said Takasugi.

"I say we all grew attached to her," said Enishi with a grin.

"Yeah, like a sister to all of us," said Sanosuke as he sat down at the table.

"I think that Kenshin doesn't see her like that," said Enishi.

"What do you mean?" asked Takasugi.

"He can't see her as a sister, but as a friend," said Enishi, trying to hint them on.

Takasugi just blinked at his roommate.

Sanosuke walked over and hit him upside the head. The guy couldn't get a clue unless you paid him to get it. "Kenshin likes her, you moron," said Sano.

"Oh. I knew that, I was just seeing if you two knew it too," said Takasugi calmly.

The other two just rolled their eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin stopped at the very end of Midnight Street and parked behind a few trees so that no one would see them when he took Kaoru out, who was still sleeping.

He looked at her as he took off her seat belt and took her out.

__

It's all business. Though Kenshin as he locked his car and walked over to an alley.

He carefully plopped Kaoru on the wall and disarranged her clothes a bit to show that she was attacked.

A thumb caressed the bottom of her red lips. He was so busy looking at her beautiful figure that he didn't notice the two shadows coming over.

"I knew it. That's Himura!" yelled Misao as she ran over.

Soujiro raced along with her.

Kenshin whipped his head at them and stood up to see them.

"Kaoru!" yelled Misao with joy as she rushed over to her childhood friend.

Soujiro looked at Kenshin and bowed to him.

"It's twice that you've help us," said Soujiro.

"I found her here with a group of Bafuko; though I scared them off. If I didn't find that she was injured, I would have tracked them down and killed them. I've tended to her wounds," lied Kenshin, though the last part was true.

Soujiro nodded and took off his jacket and placed it over Kaoru's sleeping form.

"Oh yeah, I found this from some bum before I got here. He told me that he found it here, and that's how I came across her. I gave her one already," said Kenshin as he gave them the bottle of pills.

"Thank you so much Himura," said Misao as she took the bottle.

"Kaoru must have taken another one and hidden it. That would explain why we haven't heard news of anything strange happening," said Soujiro.

"It's getting dark, I think I should go. Be careful when you go back," said Kenshin.

Misao and Soujiro nodded with a smile to the man and then held Kaoru up to take her home.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru one last time before vanishing into the dark.

"We'd better call Aoshi for a car. I don't think she'll last in this cold. It is fall after all," said Misao as she tried to hold up Kaoru properly.

Soujiro nodded and took out his cell phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aoshi was busy doing paperwork and was sure that getting good news was out of the question. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Just as he closed his eyes, his cell rang.

Cursing at the timing, he picked it up.

"What?" barked Aoshi angrily.

"Guess what? We got Kaoru back. It was thanks to Himura. I guess he was patrolling the area for her, and found her. I'm just mad that we weren't there to help him kill the Bafuko that had her," said Soujiro with a smile.

Aoshi smiled as he sat up straight and then became serious.

"How is she?" asked Aoshi in concern.

"Only her left shoulder, as we can see, is in pain. Looks like the Bafuko bastards were trying to torture her, but luckily Himura was there to stop them," said Soujiro.

"If they have done anything else, I swear they'll pay," said Aoshi angrily. He would not let his cousin get hurt again. 

"We're going to need a car to get her back. Tell Dr. Genzai to get ready to tend to her. We're at the end of Midnight Street," said Soujiro.

"Sure. What about her pills?" asked Aoshi.

"She must have taken an extra pack and drank one each day. Himura found a bottle out here near her," said Soujiro as he twirled the bottle in his hands.

"Good," said Aoshi as he leaned back in his chair.

"See you," said Soujiro as he hung up.

"Hannya!" yelled Aoshi.

"Yes sir?" asked the Oniwanbanshu member as he walked in with a bow.

"Get a car to the end of Midnight Street and bring back my cousin," said Aoshi with a smile.

Hannya smiled under his mask and bowed before leaving to do as he was told.

Aoshi sighed and then became serious.

"Now it's your turn Shishio," said Aoshi darkly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's it. I know it's short, but bare with me. I didn't have enough time, and before I knew it, it was Saturday. School has started and my parents are breathing down my neck again, so I hope that you all still like it.

I'm not all that sure if I can finish this one, but I'll try.

QUESTION: Happy ending, or sad ending? You guys choose. Though I'm swaying to a sad one. I don't know why, but I'm getting into depressing endings, maybe it's because I'm in school again. Oh whatever. Just choose okay?

****

PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY!


	12. A New Assignment

Author's Note: Saturday is a prime day for my house, meaning that I might not be able to update at noon on Saturday, since my other siblings will be on. So I'll update at night, since that's the only time that I get it. 

I do hope that you all keep liking and reviewing this story. Though I'm still not sure how I'll end it, but I'm very close to it, I think. Please forgive me if the ending is real quick like Eternity of Darkness, I really want to get some of the fics over with, so I can have more time for my just beginning fics. So do forgive me. 

I want to at least finish this before finals, or I might not be able to. My teachers are already pushing us for that, so I'm up to my nose in books and homework. So sorry if my chapters are short.

****

NOTES:

~...~ These are Kanna and Shinta's thoughts. It depends on who's thinking in the head. Shinta is Kenshin's better half like Kanna is to Kaoru.

... These are Kirei and Battousai's thoughts. Depends on who's thinking.

{...} These are Kenshin, Kaoru, and everyone else's thoughts. Again, it depends on who's thinking.

Disclaimer: Me no own RK.

Chapter Twelve: **A New Assignment**

Kenshin watched as Kaoru was helped into a black mini van by her cousin and friend. He waited in his car until they left and slowly following them out of Midnight Street.

He couldn't help but go back and replaying what he did that night. Guilt threatened to swallow him whole, it was even worse than when he had accidentally killed Tomoe. He shook the thought out of his head as he rode back to the apartment building.

When he arrived at the apartment, he realized that the others had left. A note was hastily written and placed on the refrigerator. It read:

__

We've gone out to have some fun. Hiko wants you to call him back. Do you mind making breakfast, since it's practically morning?

Signed,

Sanosuke

Kenshin shook his head, the guy always thought about food. It surprised him that the man was able to become an assassin with that type of brain.

He walked back into his room and smiled as Kaoru's jasmine scent enveloped him. 

A smile crawled on his lips as he saw Kaoru's clothes lying all over the floor. He walked over and neatly began to place away her clothing. She would need it for her next visit. 

He couldn't help but smile out at the thought; he nearly forgot that Kaoru was yet to finish her lessons.

Then he remembered that he had to call his uncle. He placed away the last of the clothing before getting up and calling Hiko.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Kaoru woke up to the sun's rays in her eyes, and was shocked to find herself in a familiar room. She sat up immediately when she realized that she was at home, in her own room. 

"Was it all a dream?" asked Kaoru in a whisper.

Suddenly pain soared through her, and her right hand instinctively grabbed onto her left shoulder.

"I guess not," said Kaoru as she laid back onto her bed.

It felt nice to be back here. Yet she still couldn't help but miss waking up to Enishi either telling her to get up to do breakfast, or Sano complaining that he was hungry or his snoring.

Kaoru smiled at that. She was with them for a short period of time, and she had grown attached to them.

"Well I'm glad to see you're finally awake. Everyone was worried about you," said a familiar voice.

She looked up to the door, and smiled at Dr. Genzai who had a food tray in his hands and a blue pill. He walked over and placed the tray on a table that was to the right of her bed before helping her sit up.

"I missed you caring for me," said Kaoru with a weak smile as she took her pill and downed it with a glass of water.

"Those Bafuko have some nerve hurting you. I guess they must have drugged you a lot; you have three needle holes in you arms," said Dr. Genzai shaking his head.

Kaoru nearly spit out her water, but forced it down; causing her to start choking a bit.

"Are you all right?" asked Dr. Genzai as he pat her back to help her down the water.

She only nodded.

"Do you remember what the men looked like?" asked Dr. Genzai.

Kaoru remembered, but shook her head. She wasn't going to have her family go against her friends, even though they did kidnap her.

"I was kind of groggily from all of the drugs," said Kaoru, well it was kind of true from the painkillers.

Dr. Genzai only nodded as he stood up.

"Well your cousins and Misao have been worried. Do you want to meet them now, or do you wish to wait until you finish breakfast?" asked Dr. Genzai.

"I've missed them," said Kaoru.

Dr. Genzai nodded and left to call them in.

Kaoru laid back against her pillows, that was made for her to lean on by Dr. Genzai. She really did miss this place. She smiled as she saw the sun's rays on her reverse blade sword.

Her attention flew to the door when Misao came in with get well cards, Soujiro with a big smile and balloons, as Aoshi came in with a dozen roses that he placed by her tray.

Kaoru smiled at them as they hugged her one by one.

"I missed you so much," said Misao as she finished hugging her friend.

"We've all been worried," said Soujiro with his regular smile on.

Aoshi only nodded, he wasn't the emotional type.

"We're going to make the Bafuko pay for their wrong doings," said Misao.

Kaoru only smiled.

"Aren't you suppose to be at Base 3?" asked Kaoru looking at Soujiro.

"Well my shoulder got hit, but it was thanks to Himura--the man who saved you-- I was able to come out of the battle against the Bafuko as well. We do owe the man a lot," said Soujiro.

Kaoru nodded.

"I'm going to have a talk with Saitoh and Jineh; you two can stay here and keep Kaoru company. Don't get up too soon, you'll reopen your wound," said Aoshi as he kissed her on the forehead and left.

Misao couldn't help but feel envious of Kaoru, she was the only person that could make Aoshi do something as emotional as that. Then again, if she were Kaoru, then she wouldn't be able to get with him.

"He was worried the most, even though he didn't show it," whispered Soujiro when Aoshi left.

"Why are you so quiet?" asked Misao as she sat to Kaoru's right on the bed.

"I'm not use to talking in the morning without brushing my teeth. Do you mind getting me my toothbrush, a bowl, and a cup of water?" asked Kaoru.

"I know, you need a lot of toothpaste too," said Misao teasingly as she ran to get it before Kaoru got her energy back to throw something at her.

Soujiro just shook his head as he sat in a chair to her left.

~*~*~*~*~

Sano kicked an empty can as he walked home. The three had split up to do their own thing and now after losing most of his money on gambling, he was walking back to the apartment for breakfast. He hoped that Kenshin had made breakfast as he asked.

He was so busy walking and thinking about what he would be eating, that he didn't notice the female around 20 rush right into him. Papers flew all over, as the suitcase in the girl's hands dropped to the ground from the impact.

Before he could yell at the person, he was eye to eye with the most stunning person he had ever seen. 

"I'm so sorry sir," said the girl as she bowed to Sano.

"That's okay. What's your name, and why are you in such a rush?" asked Sano as he helped pick up her suitcase and the folders and papers that flew out when they bumped each other.

"I'm Sayo Amakusa, but my friends and family call me Magdaria. I was going to give this to my older brother, he forgot it at home again," said the girl as she collected all of the papers.

"Where does your brother work?" asked Sano as he helped her put the items away. 

"A place called J.A.B., he never told me what he does though," said Magdaria, closing the suitcase.

Sanosuke was shocked. 

"Is your brother by any chance Shougo Amakusa?" asked Sano.

"Yes, do you know him?" asked Magdaria.

"We work at the same building. I'm on my way there. Why don't I carry that for you?" asked Sano as he took the suitcase before she could protest.

Magdaria blushed as he smiled at her, and the two went back to the building. They were able to get tiny conversations in on their way there.

~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure that you don't know what they looked like?" asked Misao, once Kaoru finished brushing her teeth, and had put the supplies away.

Kaoru nodded as she began to eat her pancakes, it was a good thing Kenshin didn't attack her right shoulder, or she would be really handicapped. No it was the past hating Battousai, she corrected herself.

She still didn't understand why Battousai just couldn't move on and allow her to help him. But she was determined to help him the next time they were to meet.

"That would mean that the only other person that could possibly know is Himura. Maybe we should have him be your personal bodyguard Kaoru. I think that the J.A.B. would allow us to have him as a protector. Then we can use him to communicate to the J.A.B.," said Soujiro.

Kaoru nearly choked on her hash brown.

"Then you and Aoshi can go to battle and not be afraid that Kaoru would get kidnapped again," said Misao happily.

"I really don't think that the J.A.B. would allow us to keep their best assassin," said Kaoru.

"It's not like he's Battousai or anything," said Misao.

Kaoru groaned inwardly; they had no idea.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to ask. I'll go see if Aoshi will comply with us," said Soujiro as he stood.

Before Kaoru could protest Soujiro was already out the door.

She sighed and went back to eating as Misao filled her in on what happened while she was 'away'.

~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin was finishing making breakfast and putting Kaoru's items away.

He was still thinking about his phone call.

His uncle only said that he would be getting a call about a suggestion and that he had to take the offer. He only shook his head; Hiko was confusing sometimes and it didn't help that he never told him exactly what to do.

Then he walked out into the living room just in time to see Sano and some other girl come in with him. He groaned inwardly; hopefully Sano wasn't planning on doing that in broad daylight while he was at home. 

His eyes fell on the girls outfit; she had on platform shoes, a skirt, and a white top. The girl looked more like a school girl. He looked at Sano disgusted. The girl was nothing more than innocent, he saw it in the girls eyes and how weak her ki was.

"It's not like that man. This is Magdaria Amakusa. She's Shougo's little sister. We just stopped here for breakfast, and then we're going to go down to his apartment," said Sano knowingly, as he placed the suitcase on the counter.

Magdaria bowed to Kenshin as she took off her shoes and sat at the kitchen table with Sano; who had already begun to devour the food, only stopping for breaths.

Kenshin shook his head as he sat down in front of her and ate politely. He was like the exact opposite as Sano, yet they were still friends. It surprised him how serious, then delirious the taller man could get in less than a fraction of a second.

Sayo watched in amusement as Sano ate, she had never met anyone who at that much but her younger brother Yahiko who was now 13.

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Sano as he looked at her untouched food.

She blushed that she was staring and went back to eating. Her eyes went wide as she ate the food, it was absolutely delicious. She could only dream to cook this well.

"Good isn't it. My friend Kenshin here is a master chef," said Sano looking at Kenshin who had already finished and was putting his dishes away.

Magdaria nodded.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce him. He's Kenshin. The best of us all here," said Sano as he gulped down the last of his food.

Then the doors opened and Takasugi and Enishi walked in. The two seemed to have had a worse day than the other two. They grabbed the extra and the last of the food before Sano could eat it all.

"Who's the new chick?" asked Takasugi between bites.

"She's Magdaria, Shougo's younger sister. These two knuckleheads are Enishi and he's Takasugi. They work here too," said Sano.

Magdaria bowed to them politely.

"I can see why Shougo didn't allow you to stay with him. You're too innocent. Women like yourself shouldn't really be going here. He talks brightly of you and your younger brother, is the normal apartments better?" asked Enishi.

"Kaoru was innocent, yet we still brought her here," said Takasugi as he ate.

"Yes, but she could defend herself," said Enishi.

Takasugi agreed with that.

Kenshin sat back down with a hot cup of coffee.

"Well you do look much nicer than Missy though," said Sano.

He got glares from Enishi and Takasugi. They looked at Kenshin, who didn't seemed to be phased at all.

Sano remembered their night conversation and kept his mouth shut.

"Did it work out well?" asked Takasugi carefully, he didn't want to hit a anger point on the assassin.

Kenshin only nodded.

"Are you done? I think that we should be getting you to Shougo before he goes out for an assignment," said Sano standing after jugging down a glass of orange juice.

Magdaria finished and thanked Kenshin for the meal before leaving with Sano, who grabbed the suitcase and locked the door behind him.

~*~*~*~*~

"We're going to meet with Hiko and Katsura tonight at 8:00 at the Sakura Blossom. Would that be all right with you two? We all need to be there to give our point of view on the problem and how we're going to solve it," said Aoshi from his desk to the two men before him.

Hannya stood behind him. He was eyeing Saitoh and Jineh suspiciously; he still didn't like the two even if they were to work together. Those two weren't to be seen as easy prey.

"So those two still own that brothel. Oh well, at least it will be entertaining," said Jineh with a grin.

"As long as we make a plan to get rid of Shishio then I'm in," said Saitoh as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Good. You are allowed to leave now," said Aoshi just as Soujiro walked in with a smile.

The two men nodded and left.

"What is it Soujiro?" asked Aoshi as his brother sat down in front of him.

"I was wondering, since we'll be leaving to do battle soon, I think that our cousin will need protection," said Soujiro seriously.

Aoshi looked at Hannya.

"I was thinking more of having Himura as Kaoru's guard. He did help us, and I'm sure that the J.A.B. would allow us to use him," said Soujiro.

Aoshi thought about it.

"We know we can trust him," said Soujiro.

His brother seemed to be in deep thought.

"He'll be able to handle Kaoru and Misao," said Soujiro with a grin.

"All right," said Aoshi. He really didn't want Misao to join the battle. Women weren't meant to fight.

Soujiro grinned inwardly as Aoshi made a call to Hiko.

"Hello?" asked Hiko as he answered, but already knew who it was.

"This is the Aoshi of the Oniwanbanshu. I wanted to know if I could use Himura as a bodyguard for my cousin? He seems trustworthy," said Aoshi seriously.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" asked Hiko with a grin.

"His number is?" asked Aoshi.

Hiko knew that they would ask, and happily gave the man the number to his baka deshi's apartment.

~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin finished his drink and began to wash the dishes as the other two flopped onto the sofas and began to play a game of poker for the last bottle of beer in the apartment.

That was when the phone rang.

The others didn't bother to get it, so Kenshin whipped his and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Himura?" asked the other person on the other line.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Kenshin, no one but Katsura and Hiko knew this number and his co-workers.

"I'm the Leader of the Oniwanbanshu, Aoshi. I was wondering if you would conceder working for me as my cousin's bodyguard," said Aoshi.

Kenshin's heart began to beat rapidly for some reason, but he suppressed the feeling. Maybe it was the thought of seeing Kaoru again. But why would he care?

"Would you?" asked Aoshi again.

He cursed himself for not paying attention.

"You'll have to ask the boss," said Kenshin.

"He said to ask you," said Aoshi.

"Then fine. Where and when do you want me to begin?" asked Kenshin.

"Today if you could at the Oniwanbanshu mansion. You can come by when you wish. The pay would also be profitable in your favor," said Aoshi.

"All right," said Kenshin.

"Good. See you later then," said Aoshi before he hung up.

Kenshin hung up as well.

__

~You don't care about the pay. You're as happy as I am to be able to be with and near her again.~ Came a voice that had been hidden from him for so long.

__

Be quiet. It's because Hiko told us too. Said Battousai angrily.

__

~You like her and you know it.~ Said the voice again.

__

Shut up you goody two shoes. I don't know how we ever started out as Shinta, and how you ended up so soft. Said Battousai disgusted. 

__

{Be quiet you two. You're not suppose to be out here on the surface.} Said Kenshin angrily.

Then his other halves fell silent.

"What was that about?" asked Takasugi; not looking up.

"Are you okay?" asked Enishi, he saw the three different colors in his eyes; amber, red, and a few specks of a very dark violet that almost looked blue.

"I'm going to be Kaoru's new bodyguard," said Kenshin as he finished washing the dishes.

The other two exchanged glances.

~*~*~*~*~

"So?" asked Soujiro when Aoshi hung up.

Aoshi nodded and Soujiro smiled.

"I'll go tell Kaoru and Misao the news," said Soujiro with a smile before he left.

"I still don't trust Saitoh and Jineh my Lord," said Hannya once Soujiro left.

"We have no choice. They're going to be a big help to us when we bring down Shishio. We must put aside our differences. I'm sure that I can beat them again if they rebel," said Aoshi calmly.

"I'm not questioning your skill Leader, but what if they fight you together when no one else is around to help you. I wouldn't put anything past those two," said Hannya.

"I know," said Aoshi as they fell into silence.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru wasn't sure what to feel or say when Soujiro told her that Kenshin was to be her new bodyguard. A part of her was happy and thrilled to see the man again, but another part of her told her that something was bound to happen with him here.

"Well at least he's good to look at," said Misao.

That brought her back to life as she glared at the other woman. Soujiro began to twitch. He was beginning to have second thoughts about his suggestion.

"What? I'm telling the truth. Though I don't like him like him, he's just cute with his hair," said Misao.

The other two face faltered.

"Well I think that Himura will be able to help us greatly. Make sure that you treat him well Kaoru," said Soujiro with a grin.

Kaoru threw a pillow at him that he easily dodged.

"I'm afraid that he might be the one that needs to have the bodyguard from Kaoru," teased Misao, who got hit square in the face with one of Kaoru's beanie babies.

"You two are still the same," said Kaoru shaking her head.

"Well you haven't changed either," said Misao as she threw back the beanie baby at Kaoru.

Before it hit Kaoru, she knocked aside with the back of her hand easily; making it land on the mantle with a thump sound. It sat up next to her sword.

The other two stared a little dumbfounded at her.

"What?" asked Kaoru as she saw their faces.

"You use to never be able to dodge one of my throws, let alone make any of the items not fly around. I'm beginning to think that your skill got better," said Misao.

"Or you haven't been training," said Kaoru, not wanting them to know what she was truly doing in the time that they had been apart. Even if it was her herself, a part of her was learning.

Misao blushed at the statement.

"Well I think that you two need to keep training just in case the Bafuko decide to invade this place. You do know the escape routes, right?" asked Soujiro.

"Know it? We practically made them all," said Misao.

"I know a few good hiding spots, and plenty of ways to get from my room to the outside world. Though I think I'll be better at not getting caught," said Kaoru.

"Well that's good," said Soujiro.

"I'll train, but Kaoru still has to wait a week for her arm to heal," said Misao.

"Give me a day," said Kaoru.

The other two gave her quizzical looks.

"You both know that I'm a quick healer," said Kaoru.

The two remembered about what they had discussed about Kaoru and could only nod. They felt guilty for not telling her anything about herself.

"If you don't mind, I wish to go to sleep now," said Kaoru as she was helped to be laid on the bed.

Misao and Soujiro made sure that she was asleep before tip toeing out of the room.

Once they were gone, Kaoru opened her eyes and sighed.

__

Why so down? You should be happy that he's coming, and no one would suspect. That means that we can continue training. Said Kirei.

__

~Though I don't think that Kenshin teaching us would be so good, now that we're back at home.~ Said Kanna carefully.

__

{I thought you two weren't suppose to be so close when I take my medicine.} Said Kaoru.

__

We were on the surface for a while, so now we can. Maybe if we stay at the surface enough, then we'll be like Kenshin. We'd be able to switch whenever we want, with or without those pills.

~I'm pretty sure that our family will get suspicious.~

Who cares? We're here to help each other, aren't we? At least you didn't fall into the light or dark like us Kaoru, otherwise I'm not sure if you'd be able to take on three personnel's and not go insane.

~I'm sure that Kaoru is much stronger than that. Maybe we could go to Kyoto and visit Okina, and Tae's twin, Sae, if we ask Aoshi nicely.~

Like Aoshi would allow us out of his sight like before, you've got to be kidding.

~Well Kenshin would be with us.~

Battousai too.

~And his other personnel.~

The other two sides were confused about that.

__

~I know that he has another part, I felt it when I gathered his memory.~

Why don't we know then?

~I didn't give it all up.~

Here I thought you were the trustworthy one.

~I am!~

Kaoru shut her eyes and tried to get them back into the shadows of her mind. They were going to drive her insane if they kept arguing.

~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin rode in his black Porsche to the Oniwanbanshu mansion. He had on his normal assassin outfit, his swords hanging to each side of him. 

When he drove up to the mansion, he was stopped at the large twin gates.

"Name?" asked a ninja that was posted for duty there.

Kenshin rolled down his window, and the man gulped when he was met by the most terrifying golden eyes.

"Himura," said Kenshin calmly, he kept in a grin, he loved it when people feared him. He got use to that reaction after his first few kills.

The man quickly ran to open the gates as Kenshin drove through it, and rolled back up his window.

He drove his car to the front of the mansion and got out of his car. 

Many of the Oniwanbanshu members stopped to look over at him, his presence and dark aura sent chills down most of the members' spines. At the look of his weapons, they were all sure that he was quite good, if not perfect at swordsmanship.

A member walked over as Kenshin threw the man his car keys so he could drive it into the garage. He was then led by another member into the large mansion.

He remembered the place and wasn't surprised when he was led to Aoshi's office.

"My Lord, Himura is here," said the member as Kenshin stepped in.

Hannya looked at Kenshin in amazement as the red head walked in. The man might have been short, but his aura was enough to make up for that. He seemed like a larger than life kind of person.

Aoshi stood up and greeted Kenshin with a nod which he was returned.

"It's nice to see you again Himura. Since we work together now, I am sure that the signing of contracts is really not necessary. Hannya," said Aoshi.

"Yes Leader?" asked Hannya with a bow.

"Will you show Himura to Kaoru's room? Would you mind watching her tonight?" asked Aoshi looking at Kenshin.

Kenshin didn't say anything but follow Hannya when he left.

__

He might be more than he looks. I'm sure of it. Thought Aoshi as he watched them leave his office.

~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin made a note of everything in the mansion, and easily noticed all of the escape routes. It never hurt to have a back up plan. 

Hannya for some reason didn't like Himura. The man was just too mysterious and didn't very well treat the Leader with much respect. Though this man seemed just as strong and equal as Lord Aoshi was. That made him go on edge.

He reached Kaoru's room and knocked on it just in case she was doing anything private.

"Come in," said Kaoru's cheerful voice.

Kenshin seemed to have lost his deadly aura when he walked into the room and saw Kaoru who blinked at him and only smiled at the two; not wanting to give anything away.

She had to smile at his familiar presence.

Hannya noticed the change in ki, and was having second thoughts on leaving this Kaoru alone. Then again, he could have just done it since he saw that she was injured or didn't want to scare her. He did have to be with her for long period of time.

"If you need anything, feel free to call for a servant," said Hannya with a bow to her and then he left them alone.

When Hannya left, Kenshin locked the door and walked over to Kaoru to see her wound. He hoped that it had healed.

"I'm fine," said Kaoru before he could ask.

He looked at her concerned still and helped her sit up.

"I need to ask you. Kanna says that you have three personnel as well. You're Kenshin, the one with red eyes is Battousai, and the one with dark violet eyes is...?" asked Kaoru.

Kenshin was a bit taken aback at the question; he wasn't expecting that.

"Who is he?" asked Kaoru again.

He looked at her straight in the eyes dangerously, hoping she would give up, but he should have known better and that she would just stare back at him expectantly.

"He's Shinta," said Kenshin as he took a seat to her right.

"Kenshin, Shinta, and Battousai," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, Kanna, and Kirei," said Kenshin mockingly.

Kaoru wrinkled her nose at him.

Kenshin smiled inwardly and then allowed his eyes to wonder the room and take in every detail.

His eyes stopped on the mantle. He knew that the people that Kaoru was with had to be her parents, she had her mother's eyes, father's determined look, and most certainly her mother's body.

But that wasn't what caught his eye. The reverse blade that hung on a rack was beautiful.

"It's a reverse blade. Aoshi gave it to me for training. He doesn't want me to kill and says that I should live by my father's words of that the sword is used to protect. Even if I say that I want to help him and Soujiro, he won't allow me to," said Kaoru as she saw his eyes rest on the sword.

"Then me training you how to kill wouldn't be right," said Kenshin as he looked at her with guilt.

"Well I have to learn to protect myself before I can protect others. Anyways, it wasn't your fault. It was more of Battousai's guilt and me prying into your past that caused you to do this. I forgive you," said Kaoru with a smile, she knew that he had to have been thinking about that.

Kenshin could only smile weakly at her.

"It's 6:00, have you had dinner yet?" asked Kaoru.

He only shook his head.

"Good, now we can eat together," said Kaoru as she pressed a button that was to her left with her right hand.

Kenshin only smiled when she couldn't reach it that well, he pressed it for her.

"Thanks," said Kaoru happily. She only wanted him to act normal.

Then a young girl with short brown hair walked in. She bowed to Kaoru and Kenshin.

"You called my Lady?" asked the girl, she seemed to be only 13.

"Just call me Kaoru, Tsubame. Do you think you can bring up two trays of dinner? Can you ask Tae if she can make something that will go down my throat easier?" asked Kaoru.

Tsubame bowed and left to do her orders.

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin who blinked at her.

"Tae's my personal chef. She cooks great, though I think I'll miss your cooking," said Kaoru with a smile.

Kenshin only chuckled at that.

~*~*~*~*~

"Can I please go with you Lord Aoshi?" asked Misao in his office.

He had just discussed that they were going to meet Hiko and Katsura for their plan against Shishio.

"No. Women aren't not to go there. Especially descent ones," said Aoshi.

"Especially young girls," said Hannya, who had entered just minutes ago.

"I'm 20-years-old. I am not a child anymore," stated Misao.

"You sure act like one at times," said Soujiro under his breath.

"I heard that Sou! Why can't I go? Sakura Blossom seems like a nice place," said Misao.

The guys all looked at the table at that. They all knew what place the Sakura Blossom was really like, and they didn't want Misao to know exactly what type of place that they were going to.

"It's a gentlemen's place," said Hannya.

"There will mostly be only men there but the waitresses," said Soujiro quickly.

"I think that Kaoru will need your company. She might not really like staying with a 24-year-old guy all night long, it would be uncomfortable," said Soujiro.

"I'm sure Kaoru will like your energetic spirit," said Aoshi.

Misao pouted and left to Kaoru's room. She wanted to see how Himura was in close range anyhow.

The three sighed and then called for a limo to drive them to Sakura Blossom.

~*~*~*~*~

Sano knocked on Shougo's door which was on the floor underneath his own. Though this floor had a smaller place since only one person lived in it. Five other apartment rooms were on that floor.

The door opened to reveal a man that was Sano's age. Then Magdaria hugged her older brother who was shocked to see her with Sanosuke.

"Come in," said Shougo with a polite bow to Sano who had the suitcase.

Sano smiled as he stepped into the place. It was like his own, just that the man only had one arm chair, and one long chair, where as he had two. Shougo had a smaller kitchen, one bathroom and one room in the back. It was plain, since assassins didn't have a lot of time to bother in decorating.

"Where's Yahiko?" asked Shougo after he locked the door.

"He's staying at a friend's house. You forgot your suitcase at our place," said Magdaria when Sano handed his fellow co-worker his suitcase.

"Thanks. Thank you Sano for helping my little sister," said Shougo. He knew his place, and knew that Sano was partnered up with the best assassins. Getting on the guys wrong side wasn't a good idea.

"It's okay. Does your phone work? I mean does it go out, or just in?" asked Sano.

"Both," said Shougo.

"Can I use it?" asked Sano.

Shougo nodded and pointed to the phone that was on a table beside the long sofa.

"You're just as clean as Enishi and Kenshin," said Sano as he looked at the clean home.

Shougo went a bit pink at that, being compared to the Battousai like that was an honor. If you were in any way the same as Battousai, it was a miracle. Everyone in the building looked up to him, and the fact that his uncle owned the J.A.B. made him even more important.

Sano picked up the phone and dialed in Kenshin's cell phone. He needed to ask the man something.

Shougo looked at his sister as he opened the suitcase and thanked her. He went to place the suitcase in his room as Magdaria sat on the sofa across from Sano.

"Hey Kenshin," said Sano in his annoying loud voice.

"I'm not deaf you know. What do you want?" asked Kenshin coldly.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Sano.

"Do it yourself," said a familiar voice. 

Sano smiled when he heard Kaoru's voice, that meant he was with her and she was happy again.

"Hey Missy. How's your shoulder?" asked Sano a bit concerned.

"Fine. You better hurry up, it's almost dinner and you called just after I told my servant to go get it. I don't want her to hear you. So hurry up and tell us what you want," said Kaoru.

"Oh yeah. Give it back to Kenshin," said Sano.

"Yes?" 

"Do you think you can ask your uncle to give me the night off? I need to do something at the Sakura Blossom," said Sanosuke almost pleadingly.

"Why in the world would you want to go there again? You're so lazy you rooster head," said Kaoru from the background. She was able to hear the conversation.

"I need to meet up with Katsu. We were going to exchange information," said Sano.

"I do think that my uncle will be there himself," said Kenshin.

"Really?" asked Sano in utter shock.

"So why go when you'll be seeing him there anyways," said Kaoru.

"Do you think you can?" asked Sano begging.

"All right. But I can't guarantee you'll get the night off," said Kenshin.

"Thanks man. I'm at Shougo's apartment," said Sano as he hung up.

Sano grinned widely at that.

"Why don't you just go across the hall and talk to Katsu?" asked Shougo. He had walked out and was able to hear his conversation.

"We're going their together. It's much better down there anyway, and we don't have cameras watching and hearing our every move and word," pointed Sano.

"Then talk in your apartment," said Shougo. 

"I'm sure that the boss wired the place. Though I do believe Kenshin's room isn't, but I don't want to face him when he knows that I've been in there. The guy is obsessed with things clean and neat, and you know I'm not like that," said Sano.

Shougo only nodded.

"Well I better get home," said Magdaria as she stood up.

"I don't think that you should go today. It's pretty dark," said Shougo.

"Don't you have an assignment today though?" asked Sano.

"It would be safer to stay here though," said Shougo.

"Katsu and I will take her home if I get the day off," said Sano with a smile.

Shougo looked at his younger sister who smiled at that. She wanted to get home so that she could go to work the next morning at Star Bucks. It was enough for her to support her and Yahiko, and Shougo's money, which he gave them once a month helped them a lot. She didn't know what he did, but he sure got paid a lot.

"So now we wait," said Sano as he sat by the phone.

~*~*~*~*~

"That rooster head has got to be the laziest person I know, and he eats a lot too," said Kaoru when Kenshin hung up with his conversation with Sanosuke.

He only shook his head as he dialed his uncle's cell.

Kaoru waited for the answer and for some reason hoped that his uncle would allow Sano the night off. He was like a brother to her, and he was pretty neat when he wanted to be.

When Kenshin got his answer, Misao strolled in happily. They had forgotten to lock the door once Tsubame left.

"Hello Kaoru, Himura," said Misao with a big smile. She sat on Kaoru left on the bed.

"Why are you here Misao?" asked Kaoru, she really didn't think that they needed Misao here to hear their conversations.

"Aoshi won't let me go to the Sakura Blossom with him," pouted Misao angrily.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked shocked at that.

"Why in the world would he go there?" asked Kaoru; hoping her ears were playing a trick on her.

"He's going there to discuss business with the J.A.B.," said Misao.

The other two nodded at that. For a minute they thought that Aoshi snapped or something.

"I don't see why I can't go," said Misao angrily.

"I think that Aoshi was only trying to protect you. What if that place is attacked? I don't think that he wants you to get hurt," said Kaoru.

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow at her, the Sakura Blossom belonged to J.A.B., who in their right mind would attack a place full of assassins and a building full of weapons?

"What if some drunk people attack you?" asked Kaoru, and then got a nod of understanding from Kenshin. She looked at Misao seriously, she didn't think that Misao could handle a creep like Gohei like Kirei.

Misao nodded at that.

"I can call Tsubame to get you dinner if you wish," said Kaoru.

"It's okay, I'll go eat dinner with the other women of the Oniwanbanshu group. I'll leave you two alone. I think that you have the problem under control," said Misao with a wink as she got up and left her alone in confusion.

When realization hit her, she blushed furiously. Kenshin only looked at her confused.

"Don't you have to tell Sano?" asked Kaoru, as she tried to knock the idea out of her head.

Kenshin took out his cell phone and punched in Shougo's number that showed up on his cell phone; it was suppose to be private caller but his cell phone was made to get any number of people who called him.

"Hello?" answered an anxious Sano.

Kaoru listened intently as well.

"My uncle said all right," said Kenshin.

"YES!"

Kaoru pulled back and tried to regain her hearing. Sano sure had a set of lungs.

Kenshin moved the cell phone away from his ear before Sano yelled. He had a gut feeling Sano would yell.

"Thanks man," said Sano happily.

"Just don't ask for any more favors in the next week," said Kenshin.

"Okay," said Sano happily as he hung up.

Kenshin turned off his cell phone and pocketed it.

Before Kaoru could respond to anything, Tsubame and an elder woman in her 20s walked in with two trays and placed them on Kaoru's table, that was able to be moved in front of both of them.

"Thanks Tsubame, Tae," said Kaoru with a smile.

They both bowed as Kenshin only nodded at them in thanks.

"Who's this?" asked Tae as she looked at Kenshin with a polite smile.

"This is Kenshin, my new bodyguard. These two are Tsubame and Tae," said Kaoru with a bright smile.

The three nodded at each other. It was the best they were going to get out of him for now.

Then they bowed before leaving; they made sure to lock the door on their way out.

"Sit on the bed with me," said Kaoru as she scooted to her left so he could get on.

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Eating to the side isn't comfortable. Come on. It's not like I could do anything to you, or is Battousai getting afraid of a girl who's only 20?" asked Kaoru teasingly.

Kenshin glared at her before getting up and sitting beside her and they ate dinner in a comfortable silence.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope that this chapter was long enough and that you all enjoyed it. About my lemon, I'm not that sure when I'll be doing that. Though I think soon since Kenshin and Kaoru have more time together, but then again they have people around them. I'll think of a way to get them to do that. So be patient.

PLEASE REVIEW! Even a simple smiley face would do!


	13. Emotions in Turbulence

****

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay, but I couldn't get on Internet. So I had to wait two weeks to get a new Internet program. Now I can actually go on whenever I want, and that **might** mean more updates. I'm so **SORRY!**

Note: I was finally able to make Italics show on my chapters now. So thoughts of the characters from now on will be in Italics. Others look like this still:

~...~ These are Kanna and Shinta's thoughts. It depends on who's thinking in the head. Shinta is Kenshin's better half like Kanna is to Kaoru.

... These are Kirei and Battousai's thoughts. Depends on who's thinking.

{...} These are Kenshin, Kaoru, and everyone else's thoughts. Again, it depends on who's thinking.

Remember that I had two weeks to write my stories, so I was able to stick a **_LEMON_ **in this one. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Give me feed back please. Also I need to know whom Misao should end up with. Aoshi? OR Soujiro?

Chapter Thirteen: **Emotions in Turbulence **

Sano was grinning a mile a minute after he hung up the phone.

"So you're going to the Sakura Blossom after you drop off my sister right?" Asked Shougo; he gave Sano a look that told him that he would pay dearly for letting anything happen to Magdaria.

"Don't worry man. I'm a modest guy deep down. I'll deliver your sister home safe and sound," said Sano with an innocent smile.

"Well you better get going; I have to get ready for an assignment. Takes care Sayo," said Shougo as he hugged his younger sister.

"You too big brother," said Magdaria as she hugged him back.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, let's get going," said Sano as he opened the door for her.

Magdaria nodded and left the apartment with Sano.

"I just need to get Katsu first," said Sanosuke as he closed the door and heard Shougo take out his swords.

Sayo waited patiently by the elevator as Sano knocked on Katsu's apartment that was just across from her brother's apartment. She watched the floor as she waited for the two to hurry up and bring her home. 

She didn't understand why her brother wouldn't allow her to go home alone; she was 20 not a child. Then again, she knew that he was only looking out for her. She knew better than to defy him. It would only cause them to drift farther apart, and she didn't want that.

When she looked up she saw one of the most handsome guy she had ever seen. He had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and his smile was to die for. She blushed when she noticed that she was staring and looked at the floor.

"Sayo, this is Katsu. Katsu this is Sayo" introduced Sano with a smile.

Katsu smiled and bowed to her as she bowed back.

"You can just call me Magdaria, all of my friends do," said Sayo with a smile.

__

That was so lame. Thought Sayo, she just wanted to melt right then and there under his intent gaze.

Katsu nodded. Sayo felt a bit odd with him staring at her like that. He seemed to be looking her over with and taking in every detail.

"She's Amakusa's sister. Let's get going before all of the tables are taken up," said Sano when he pressed the elevator button down.

Katsu nodded and stepped into the elevator.

Sayo followed the two into the elevator and stayed alone in a corner as the two talked silently.

~*~*~*~*~

When Kenshin and Kaoru finished dinner, Tae and Tsubame came back in and took their dinner trays.

"That was delicious," said Kaoru with a smile to Tae.

Tae only smiled at her as the two bowed and left.

"You could have at least said something," said Kaoru when the two were out of earshot.

"I'm suppose to look after you, nothing else," said Kenshin in that cold serious voice. 

He sat next to her and eyed her whole room again for the tenth time that day. 

"There really isn't much to look around at you know. Hey, why don't you have any clothes? Aren't you going to stay here to look after me?" Asked Kaoru curiously.

"I planned to go home once your cousins come back," said Kenshin.

"What if I get attacked at night? It's the Bafuko," said Kaoru.

__

You know you just want him to stay with you. Said Kirei.

__

{Shut up!} Said Kaoru.

__

Denying the truth will only hurt you. 

{Shouldn't you be in the dark thinking up thoughts for when you come back out?}

Kirei thought about this and left her alone.

"I think that your cousins can handle it," said Kenshin.

"Oh, I see. You really don't want to protect me do you? The only reason that you probably got this job was because your uncle somehow managed to make you," said Kaoru with narrowed eyes.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"If you think I can handle myself then go ahead and leave," said Kaoru as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked in another direction with her chin tilted up.

__

~Just tell the truth. I mean, you really don't want to leave her do you? You can't see her get hurt as much as I do. ~ Shinta spoke up.

__

Just leave. You know you prefer killing than baby sitting this overgrown... beautiful woman. What am I thinking?!? I've been hanging in the light too long. Said Battousai.

__

~If Battousai felt bad for hurting her, then I know that you don't want her hurt. Just tell her how you feel.~

**NO!** That would mean that we're weak.

~Emotions are as much a part of Kenshin as we are. Who knows, she might feel the same way.~

**Might.** If she doesn't then it only makes him, and us, look pathetic. Just get up and leave. If she wants us to stay then she'll go after us, and you know she will.

~Why would she if she doesn't have feelings toward us?~ Shinta was using it against his alter ego.

Battousai glared at Shinta and the two were about to knock each other about when Kaoru snapped her fingers in front of their face.

"Are you home in there? Is something wrong?" asked Kaoru. She had noticed that his eyes had been flickering red and amethyst for a while now; she had to adore his amethyst eyes and knew that it had to be Shinta's eye color.

Kenshin shook his head and managed to get the other two to shut up.

"*Sigh* Are you staying or leaving?" asked Kaoru.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Kenshin instead.

"Me?" asked Kaoru as she turned to him and pointed a finger to herself.

"I am your bodyguard. I can't leave without your permission or if you dismiss me," said Kenshin as if it were obvious.

"Well I'm allowing you to choose."

"I don't care."

"Stop being stubborn and decide if you want to leave or not."

"You stop being a child and tell me what to do."

"I'll go with what you want."

"And I will do what you want me to."

"I'm the boss, and I command you to do what you want."

Kenshin looked at her and she showed complete seriousness in her face and eyes. It was either that or stubbornness.

Battousai was grinning.

__

Let me out, and I'll teach her a lesson.

~Keep dreaming. Go ahead and tell her what you want.~

Isn't it obvious what he wants?

~To stay with her.~

No you idiot. He wants **her**.

Shinta looked at him shocked.

__

Don't look at me like that, you know you want it too. Said Battousai.

Before Shinta could protest against his true feelings, Kenshin began to speak.

"Really?" asked Kenshin.

"Really," said Kaoru with a nod.

"No regrets?" asked Kenshin.

Kaoru shook her head; she trust him too much to think that he would really hurt her.

"Then don't scream," said Kenshin.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion as he looked out her window and closed it. He opened her door and looked outside before closing the door and locking it.

"Is your arm better?" asked Kenshin as he walked back over to her.

Kaoru gave it an experimentally move and smiled when it didn't hurt.

Kenshin sat down next to her and took off the cast of her arm; making her even more confused. It only made her perplexed her when he took off his katana and wakizashi and placed it on a chair beside her bed and moved the table tray off the bed. 

"What are you doing?" asked Kaoru confused.

"You said that I can do whatever I want and you wouldn't scream," said Kenshin with a grin. 

"What does that have to do with what you're doing?" asked Kaoru as she cocked her head to a side so her hair fell to the right.

__

You're so naive! Don't you see it in his eyes? Kirei was about to scream that she didn't know anything about guys.

Kaoru looked into his eyes and noticed that it held a hungry look to it that sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

"So... what do you want?" asked Kaoru carefully.

"You," said Kenshin as he unexpectedly had her on her bed with him on top of her.

Kaoru looked up at him taken aback; and Kirei's words and his finally sunk in. She blushed crazily as she saw the pure lust in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Aoshi, Soujiro, and Hannya stepped into the Sakura Blossom and smoke and the smell of alcohol made its way toward them like a wave with the beach shore.

Soujiro scrunched up his nose, he never really liked places like these.

__

Maybe I should have just stayed back with Misao. Thought Soujiro as they made their way in.

Immediately a crowd of women in clothes that barely left anything for the imagination rushed over to them and began to push their bodies against them.

Soujiro, Aoshi, and Hannya pulled back out of the crowd.

"Disgusting. Don't these women have any dignity?" asked Hannya with detestation.

"It might not be a good job, but someone has to keep these men happy," said a robust voice.

Aoshi looked toward the voice and saw Katsura and Hiko making their way over.

The women heard Hiko's voice and rushed over to coddle him.

"Go please others. These men are here for business," said Katsura.

The girls pouted and then left to find the closest men near them to pleasure them.

The three were happy to have the women leave them, they rather preferred women who respected themselves.

"This way please," said Katsura as he led them to a table in the back.

Their table was a traditional Japanese table, and they sat on the cushions that were available.

"What do you all want to drink?" asked Katsura with a smile.

"What are we going to do about Shishio?" asked Aoshi instead.

At that name, all fell silent and stared at their table. It seemed that no one there liked Shishio, because Hiko and Katsura only hired men who had grudges with Shishio. This made the men work harder to get rid of him, and wouldn't betray them.

"Get me three sake jugs and five cups," said Hiko calmly as if he didn't hear Aoshi.

"My Lord asked you something," said Hannya, he didn't like disrespectful people.

"And I asked you all something first, but Hiko seemed to have already taken care of that. I see that you all are more into business than the easy road. Well then let's get to business. Though I would like to converse this once everyone is here," said Katsura with a smile.

Aoshi nodded.

"I knew that we couldn't trust Saitoh or Jineh on anything," said Hannya.

"Let's put our grudges behind us. They'll be here," said Aoshi.

"We've been here for the last half-hour," said Jineh as he stepped from the shadows with Saitoh behind him.

"Then let's sit down and talk," said Soujiro with his normal smile on.

Once all was seated and the sake came out, Katsura began.

"As we all know, we have gathered you here to get rid of Shishio and his men of the Bafuko. For now, all that we know is that his group consists of 10,000 men, and each equipped with either a sword or gun. We have also sent spies and found out that he has five ships filled with weapons. He has no one close to him except for this one female by the name of Yumi," said Katsura.

Aoshi nodded as he took this all in.

"I did my own investigation as well; Shishio's advisor is named Hoiji. He is a scientist and a strategist. The man has a lot of connections outside from Shishio's area," said Saitoh.

"His base is in Kyoto, inside the Six Arches," said Jineh.

Hiko only drank his sake as Aoshi took out a map of Kyoto.

"I had a feeling Shishio was in Kyoto. If we can have our troops come into Kyoto a few at a time, so that if one gets attacked then another can easily replace them. I have 4,000 men of my own so we can bring in at least 500 once a week for two months," said Aoshi as he marked the edges as to where his men would enter Kyoto.

"I have 8,000 including my assassins. We'll have them go in 1,000 a week. So that in two months we can have all of our men in Kyoto," said Katsura with a smile.

"Where are we going to hide 12,000 men? I don't think that Okina, or our groups already in Kyoto can take that many," asked Hannya.

"That's why Base 3 was attacked. I should have known," said Soujiro.

Katsura had a red marker called for, and he marked points that when connected looked like two six sided stars, but it was made on the whole map of Japan.

"These are our inns that are hidden from view. They are connected around the Six Arches, so that if one team falls then the next one can become their reinforcements. Though we'll have to keep a low profile just in case any of the innocent people get hurt, or the Bafuko find out," said Katsura.

"I don't think that 1,000 men per inn is a wise decision," said Hannya.

"It's 500 per inn. There are 24 inns," said Hiko as he drew two larger six sided stars farther from the first two that over lapped.

"What about the innocent people? We can't just evacuate them without the Bafuko finding out or getting suspicious," said Soujiro.

"Shishio plans to attack cities in Japan by setting them on fire. We don't know when, but we have to be able to stop it before any of them get out of hand. He wants to set Japan on fire so he can take over the government when things are chaotic. It'll be a lot easier to take over those money-loving governors when they fear for their life," said Katsura.

"When do you want this plan to be fulfilled or at least when we begin?" asked Aoshi seriously.

"In a month. I want to remind you that Shishio has his own men in the area, so make sure that you have men patrolling your inns," said Katsura.

"Which ones are ours?" asked Soujiro.

Hiko spit his sake on the map making the others move back, before anyone yelled at him Aoshi curved up a side of his mouth.

"You want us to be the closest to Shishio?" asked Aoshi.

"You're the Oniwanbanshu, so you can easily move about without getting noticed. Your weapons aren't that huge and won't be detected as well as a large sword or gun.

Aoshi nodded.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jineh.

"Look at the map," said Soujiro with a smile, as he found new respect for Hiko.

Jineh looked at the map and noticed that the eight closest inns had sake drops on them, and the other 16 were still with red marks. He looked at Hiko who was now drinking from the sake jug. The man was a lot more than he appeared.

The group then discussed about their other strategies just incase anything came up.

~*~*~*~*~

Magdaria rushed toward her small house, that looked a lot neater than Sano's room once the three arrived. She had just said good-bye when the two laughed and joked as they walked in another direction.

Sayo watched from her window until the disappeared around a corner, and closed her curtains. She slouched into the couch that was by the window sill.

"Magdaria?" came a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Magdaria as she sat up quickly.

"It's me. Where have you been sis?" asked a boy with spiky black hair in a white t-shirt and jeans.

She relaxed when she saw her younger brother Yahiko.

"I thought that you were staying at your friend's house," said Magdaria as Yahiko made his way to sit to her right.

"He had to go to a doctor's appointment. Where did you go?" asked Yahiko.

"To see Shougo," said Magdaria.

Yahiko sat up straight and looked at her with a smile.

"What did his work place look like? Who else was there? What does he do?" asked Yahiko excitedly. He had always wanted to know more about his older brother that had left for that job when he was only eight-years-old.

"It's a large apartment building, and a lot of people work there too. I don't know what he does. It was pretty late when I got there, and he had to do an assignment," said Magdaria.

"Oh," said Yahiko a bit disenchanted.

"Have you done your strokes today?" asked Magdaria.

"Yup. All 500 of them in two hours," said Yahiko proudly; he was going to be just as good as his brother at swordsmanship. Every time Shougo came over, he would teach Yahiko a few moves, but with a bokken or shinai.

"Well you're doing better. Soon you can spare with Shougo without him holding back," said Magdaria with a heartfelt smile.

"And when I can, I'm going to defeat him too," said Yahiko with a smile full of pride.

"Just don't let your ego get ahead of you. Have you eaten dinner yet?" asked Magdaria as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Someone called for you today," said Yahiko as he walked over to her.

"Who?" asked Magdaria as she grabbed a pot and filled it with water.

"I think the person's name was... Misao or something like that. She sounded like a weasel to me on the phone though," said Yahiko with a shrug as he sat on the counter with an apple in hand as he bit into it.

Magdaria hit him with a pair of chopsticks.

"When did she call?" asked Magdaria as she looked through the shelves for the ramen.

"An hour ago. She wanted to know if you could meet her at the park in..." began Yahiko as he looked at the clock.

"When?" asked Magdaria as she waited for the water to boil.

"In half an hour," said Yahiko as he finished off his apple.

"Yahiko, do you mind eating my ramen? I have to go now," said Magdaria as she rushed to get her coat and car keys.

"Don't mind if I do," said Yahiko as he threw his apple away and poured the now boiling water into the ramen and placed a pair of chopsticks over it.

"Lock the door," said Magdaria as she rushed out the door and got into her silver Honda Civic.

Yahiko walked over to the door and locked it before going back to his ramen.

~*~*~*~*~

"I don't think that... there are people here," said Kaoru a bit shakily as she stared into Kenshin's amber eyes. She wasn't really sure about this, but the look in her eyes told her hostage different.

"They're all gone," said Kenshin as he moved his face to her neck and kissed her. His lips kissing her jaw line and leaving a hot trail as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"How do you know?" asked Kaoru in a whisper, it was the best she can do after he took her breath away.

"We're the only two kis in the house. The others must have left," said Kenshin as he kissed her forehead and then each of her temples.

Without that distraction, and maybe it was because Kirei was threatening to surface if she didn't do what her mind, heart, and body was screaming at her to do, Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck. 

Kenshin was glad that she was still in her night clothing because it would be easier to take off.

His hands went to her shirt and he easily took it off without her knowing.

Kaoru couldn't take his teasing and time so she crushed her lips on his and took his moment of shock to push him on his back, and allowing her to go on top. 

He raised his hand to her hair and allowed his hands to go through her silky ebony hair that had teased him for so long. As he moved his hands through her hair, he took off her hair tie, allowing her hair to cascade over them both.

Kaoru adjusted herself so that she was sitting on his chest. She smiled down at him as she flipped her hair to one side and began to take off his shirt that held his muscular body underneath. 

Once she had taken off all of his clothes but his boxers, she allowed her hands to roam his fine chiseled torso. Before her hands could reach his region, a pair of hot arms hands caught hers and moved to her waist as they slowly began to take off her own pants so that there was only one layer of clothing separating the two.

Kaoru moved down to kiss him and ended up on the bottom as Kenshin ravished her mouth with open mouthed kisses. She closed her eyes and kissed back as she wrapped her hands around his neck deepening the kisses.

She felt a sudden chill against her skin and opened her eyes. She grimaced from the lack of heat and saw that Kenshin had pulled away from her; his eyes were roaming something lower than her face. Her eyes fell to where his own were at and was shocked that she was completely exposed to him, but licked her lips when she noticed his erected shaft.

Kenshin had used his god like speed to take off the rest of the clothes that restrained them from each other, and was taking in every dip, curve, and smoothness of Kaoru's goddess like body.

His eyes was a swirl of dark blue, gold, and ruby color as he kissed her neck and led a hot enticing trail as he moved down to the valley of her breast. 

Kaoru closed her eyes as she let pleasure fill every fiber of her being. She screamed when she felt that talented mouth and tongue swirl against the top of her right nipple. Just as quickly as the pain had come, it had gone and left her with a sensational feeling that lingered over her erected nipple as Kenshin did the same ministration to her left breast.

Kenshin let go of her nipple as he went back to kissing her senselessly.

He held her close to him with his left hand as his other one went into her deeper regions.

__

He's taking to long damn it! Do something already. Said Kirei with annoyance, at this rate the others would be back before they got to the good part.

__

~She's not listening.~

That's it. Time for Kirei to expose herself.

~*Sigh*~

Kaoru was too lost in her sensations of Kenshin's kisses --her whole mind, body, and soul was on Kenshin-- to hear her to alter egos.

Before Kirei could try anything; she froze when she heard Kaoru yelp in surprise and Kenshin's tongue entered her mouth to mingle with her own tongue.

__

What the fuck happened?

Kanna was too shocked to say anything.

"Ken... Shin..." began Kaoru as she pushed herself against the two fingers that had found their way into her.

"Not yet, you're not ready for me," said Kenshin hotly in her ear as he slowly took out his forefinger and middle finger and brought it up to her lips. They were covered in her sweetness.

Almost instinctively Kaoru moved her mouth over his fingers and began to slowly suck at it. She moaned into it; eliciting Kenshin's lower region even more.

As Kenshin's eyes watched as she moved her mouth and tongue over his fingers, he didn't really get the chance to stop her when her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and caused them to tip to their sides. Taking the advantage, Kaoru go on top.

"Must we make this into a competition on who gets to be on top?" asked Kenshin as he took his fingers out of her mouth.

"I told you that I wanted what you want, but you're not giving me what I want," pouted Kaoru.

"What would that be?" asked Kenshin curiously.

"What you'll soon die for," said Kaoru in a husky voice.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as she adjusted herself above him; and then took in an intake of a sharp breath as he felt the tip of her thumb make tiny circles on the top of his shaft, making it harden even further.

Kaoru smiled in gratification as she saw his eyes that had become redder than before; meaning she was doing something right.

She lowered her head to the tip of his manhood and wasn't quite sure what to do next.

Before she could move her head back up, Kirei was finally able to break down the barrier separating them and took over.

Amber swirled into her eyes as Kirei allowed her tongue to swipe over his tip and could only smile when she heard hi groan. fully encouraged, she took him fully into her mouth, her tongue against his smooth hardness.

Kenshin groaned again as his fists clenched the sheets as he allowed the pleasure to over come him.

"Kaoru..." said Kenshin breathless as he grabbed her hair and fisted tightly in his hands when she began to move her tongue up and down his groin.

He pulled her face to him and ravished her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck to intensify their passionate kisses.

Once Kirei was lost in their passion, Kenshin easily made his above her and was able to straddle her hips.

She whimpered when she lost connection, and looked up with him.

Kenshin was shocked to see Kirei; in his moment of confusion Battousai's red eyes appeared before her. Making Kirei lick her lips as Battousai moved the head of his shaft to her entrance.

"It'll hurt," said Battousai in his deep, dark, rich voice.

Kirei bit her lower lip and pushed her entrance closer to him as an answer.

Battousai gave her a full mouth kiss before going back to the task at hand. He moved his hands to her waist as he adjusted himself so he could easily slide within her without hurting her as much. 

Kirei arched her back and she screamed as he entered her, his whole length inside her body as it tightened around his arousal.

But just as she screamed, Battousai had captured her lips and used his right thumb to create circles around her erect nipples, coaxing her to the feel of him. He kissed her throat that was fully exposed before helping her overcome the overwhelming sensations before beginning his own pace inside of her.

Oh how it felt good to be in her own universe. She was so warm and inviting as her walls tightened around his already sensitive shaft.

Building up a cadence; he allowed Kirei to get comfortable and familiar with him inside her. He only smiled when he felt her thrust back against him and screamed for more as he plunged into her recklessly.

Kirei focus was on one thing, and it was the man above her, the man that was making her peaking over and over again before she could even crest her last one. She was so close to something that she knew was there, but didn't know what. Her body screamed for something, craved for it. She was sure that she would go insane if she didn't have it.

Battousai pulled out of her and waited for her to gain her breath as he kissed her feverishly; allowing only enough time in between for her to catch her breath. He moved a hand to her back to level her so that she could get the full extent of the bliss he was about to give to her.

He kissed her shoulder before using one hand to level himself to her. Slowly, and then unexpectedly he pushed himself fully into her. Kirei shriek with gratification as she felt his liquid fire leave him and swim into her already worn body. It was like nothing that she ever felt before; it was like she was falling into heaven and paradise. Her mind was swirling and the only thing that she could think of was the man that she grew to love.

Battousai's sweating body fell on top of hers as the two descended from their ecstasy and falling back into their bodies. 

They laid there catching their breath as emerald eyes and amethyst ones met.

Shinta groaned as he slid out of her and rolled over on his back. He sprawled Kanna on top of him as he covered them with blankets, knowing that Kanna was still too weak to move.

She went willingly with him; with the one person that she truly trusted.

He slowly stroked her hair. His body was tired but his mind wasn't. The other two had had most of the fun and were slowly catching up as his body regained its strength.

"They rushed right into it," said Kanna as she raised her head to look at him. She smiled at his eyes. They were so beautiful and exotic.

"You really can't blame them. I say that they've been holding back a little too long. Though they could have thought ahead and used protection," said Shinta as he looked at Kanna guiltily.

"I think Kaoru already planned that. Dr. Genzai has these pills that if used 72 hours after bodily interaction, then there will be no risk in getting pregnant," said Kanna with a weak smile to him; it was the only thing her body would allow her to do.

"Won't he get suspicious if he finds one missing?" asked Shinta worried.

"He's always missing some. The other girls use them when they have an 'accident'. Let's take a bath, change the sheets, and rush down there and get one before anyone comes home," said Kanna as she tried to get up but her body was refusing to cooperate with her mind.

Shinta only chuckled as he sat up. 

After a fight his body would easily restore itself and would become as if nothing happened. But now he felt a bit vulnerable for the first time. Then again, he did experience something that took a lot more than fighting would ever take tonight.

He managed to stand up and lift Kanna with him who was shocked to see him standing.

"Shower?" asked Shinta.

Kanna looked at the bathroom. 

Nodding Shinta led them in for a slow torturous bath.

~*~*~*~*~

Misao waited for her cell phone to ring, or to see any sign of Magdaria. 

The two had been old friends for a while; she was hoping to ask Kaoru to go with her but Kaoru was temporarily unable to leave the house right now.

Her sea green eyes looked across the silent park. She held her trench coat closer to her as the wind picked up.

She had left once the others let the mansion as well, they had decided to go out to eat. But she didn't know that they were going to a fast food restaurant, not wanting to gain wait she decided to let dinner go.

__

Where is she? Thought Misao as she looked around.

Her eyes fell on two lights coming toward her, and smiled as she saw the Honda Civic. She waved at Magdaria once she parked in the parking lot and walked over.

"Misao," said Magdaria happily as they embraced and then looked over each other.

"It's only been two years and you've grown so much," said Magdaria.

"So have you. Was the boy on the phone your brother?" asked Misao.

"Yeah. That was Yahiko. Sorry if he was being rude," said Magdaria as the two walked over to the swing set.

Misao nodded, the kid did sound annoying but she wasn't going to say that in front of his sister.

"So why did you call me out here for?" asked Magdaria as the two sat on the swings.

"I was bored and Kaoru isn't allowed to go anywhere because of her injured shoulder," said Misao sadly as she traced a circle with her boots.

"What happened?" asked Magdaria worried.

"She was attacked by a group called the Bafuko. Aoshi and Sou are going to help get rid of them," said Misao.

"Oh my."

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful from now on. The Bafuko are not a good group, and I really don't want anything to happen to you."

"I promise that I will. Though you have to promise me."

"What do you mean?" asked Misao as she looked up at her.

Magdaria gave her a knowing look.

"You're the one who always goes into things head on and doesn't think about the consequences," said Magdaria.

Misao fell silent at the true statement.

"Have you had dinner?" asked Magdaria.

Misao only shook her head.

"I was going to eat before Yahiko told me that you wanted to see me. Want to go to the Akabeko or something?" asked Magdaria as she stood up and straightened her clothing.

"As long as it doesn't have a lot of fat," said Misao.

Magdaria giggled and the two walked back to her car.

~*~*~*~*~

Sano and Katsu had just arrived at the Sakura Blossom when they saw Aoshi and the others being escorted out by Katsura and Hiko.

"Well meet again in a month. You know the place," said Katsura with a smile as he watched them get into the limo.

When the limo left, Sano and Katsu ran up to the two men.

"What was that about?" asked Sano.

"It was your fault you took your time walking here. Just make sure that you get ready to move out in a month. Tell the other two that they're going to be going to Kyoto in a month. I want you up there first on our pursuit to exonerate Shishio," said Hiko.

"What about Kenshin?" asked Sano.

"He's going to be guarding Kaoru," said Katsura.

"But he's a big part of J.A.B.," said Katsu.

"His part in this is to make sure Kaoru doesn't get into Shishio's clutches," said Hiko.

"Kirei's only dangerous near a gun," said Sano.

"There are other ways to make people cooperate. Just do as you are told before I cut your pay Sagara," said Hiko with his serious voice; he wasn't going to change his mind.

Sano could only nod as Hiko and his partner walked back into Sakura Blossom.

"Who's Kirei?" asked Katsu as he looked at his childhood friend.

"It's a long story. Let's go inside before people hear us," said Sano as he led his friend into the brothel.

Once inside, Sano told Katsu the story from head to tail.

Katsu couldn't believe his ears when he heard of Kirei's strength.

"So she's the one that beat Cho," said Katsu.

Sano only nodded as he took a swig of his beer.

"Let's not get into any more detail. I've only got one month to have fun and I'm not going to waste it," said Sano.

"Don't you want to tell Enishi and Takasugi?" asked Katsu.

Sano rolled his eyes and took out his cell phone and leaned back in his chair as he dialed in his apartment number.

He called Takasugi and Enishi who had already got a notice and were already out enjoying themselves for the rest of the month.

"At least no more kills until then," said Sano as he hung up.

Katsu nodded as the clashed beers and began a game of poker.

~*~*~*~*~

After a long shower, merciless tickling and teasing later, Shinta and Kanna finally got dressed and switched bed sheets.

The two 'helped' each other get dry and made sure that their hair wasn't wet so that the others, if they came back, didn't suspect anything had happened. They wanted to keep this a secret until Shishio was gone and Aoshi would be happy to let Kaoru marry Kenshin.

They left the sheets in the laundry room as they made their way to Dr. Genzai's clinic.

"Wow! It's never been this quiet," said Kanna; there were usually others going in and out all the time.

"I told you that they all left," said Shinta when Kanna opened a blue door that had the words: **Dr. Genzai's Clinic **on it.

Kanna immediately went to a top cupboard and took out a green bottle as Shinta took an empty cup and got sink water for her. It was part of his fault that she had to sneak in here and get the pill after all.

Once she swallowed the pill with a mouthful of water; she quickly placed back the bottle.

The two smiled at each other, and were about to leave when the doorknob slowly turned. They looked at each other with panicked eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Dr. Genzai as he stepped in with a bag of left over take-out.

"Well...," began Kanna, but Dr. Genzai rushed over to her when he saw her eyes. He had nearly dropped his food if Shinta hadn't caught it before it fell on the floor and made a mess.

"You were looking for a pill weren't you?" asked Dr. Genzai as eh went through the same cupboard as she had.

"Yes," said Kanna truthfully.

"Here it is. You better take it quick," said Dr. Genzai as he handed her a pill from a blue bottle. It was the pill Kaoru usually drank when she was about to change into Kirei.

Kanna looked at Shinta who had closed his eyes and opened them to reveal amber ones.

She took the cup that Dr. Genzai made her and placed the pill on her tongue as she gulped it down.

Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal sapphire ones. 

Kaoru was still a bit effected from her earlier intercourses so she nearly collapsed on the floor if Kenshin hadn't caught her. She held her head as she waited for the room to stop spinning.

"I knew it. You have more than one other half. The one that took over must be stronger than you. Though she didn't look that threatening, so your other side must be even stronger," said Dr. Genzai as he rushed to a filing cabinet and wrote it all down.

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin who gave her a weak smile.

Kenshin then lifted her up into his arms.

"Can you help me get her back to bed?" asked Kenshin as Kaoru rested her head against his chest.

"Of course. Do you think you can hold her?" asked Dr. Genzai as he opened the door.

Kenshin nodded as Dr. Genzai shuffled his way toward Kaoru's room. Though as they passed the living room, the door opened and in walked Aoshi, Soujiro, and Hannya who was holding a black suitcase. The three looked at Kenshin confused, and was shocked when they saw that Kaoru was in his arms and her breathing was a bit rigid.

"Master Aoshi. Kaoru didn't get her pill and became a whole different personnel. Himura here helped make sure that she went to the clinic and got her pill and become normal. Though I think that the transformation took a toll on her," said Dr. Genzai.

Aoshi and Soujiro faces were filled with concern as they understood, or thought they did, why Kaoru was in her state now.

"I need to get her to bed," said Kenshin as he walked passed them to Kaoru's room as Dr. Genzai quickly followed.

The three quickly followed.

Kenshin placed Kaoru on her bed and covered her in blankets.

Dr. Genzai thanked him as he went to look at her shoulder and wasn't surprised that it healed. He said that it had to do with her other half coming out, and then he checked her pulse and smiled as he told them that she was going to be fine in a few hours of rest.

"Before we forget, Hiko wanted us to give you this Himura. He said that you'd need it," said Soujiro with a smile as Hannya handed Kenshin the suitcase.

"So will you be staying here or going back to JAB?" asked Aoshi.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru; he wanted to stay but he needed to change.

He looked into his suit case and found that his uncle had planned on him staying here.

"I think that it was already decided for me stay here," said Kenshin as he showed them the suitcase so they didn't think that it was a threat to them.

Aoshi nodded as Kenshin closed the suitcase and placed it on the chair that he usually sat in.

"There's no one else here," said Hannya as he looked questioningly at Kenshin who looked at his swords that was by his suitcase.

"They all went out to eat; Misao too," said Dr. Genzai.

"Even the servants?" asked Soujiro.

"They knew that if you went to go plan an attack on Shishio, then this might be the only time that they can go out and joke around before they have to bolt down and become serious," said Dr. Genzai with a chuckle.

Soujiro frowned.

"We have to decide a few more things on the plan. I think that you can handle everything," said Aoshi as he looked at Kenshin who nodded in understanding.

The three and Dr. Genzai left as Kenshin closed and locked the door. He quickly closed the curtains and turned on the dim lights as he made his way to Kaoru's right and took her hand in his own.

"Kaoru," said Kenshin gently, he was afraid that something happened to her because of him.

"I'm fine, don't worry," said Kaoru as she opened her eyes and smiled at him as he helped her up.

He looked at her a bit confused.

"I only did that so you could hold me without anyone getting suspicious," said Kaoru with a grin before he could ask.

Kenshin only chuckled as he flicked her nose playfully.

Kaoru smiled at him; and for once noted that Battousai, Kenshin, and Shinta were all the same person like Kirei, Kanna, and herself were one as well.

~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: I hoped you all liked the length of this chapter, it's just that I really got into this chapter. Sorry if the lemon scene seemed rushed, but I only had so long to write my stories, and I really couldn't take my time to make it better. I'm still a novice at making lemons. So if it sucked; live with it. I really didn't want to get too graphic that would just be... You people know what I mean. 

****

Please tell me who Misao should end up with. 

Do read **_Trials of True Love _**by me! It's a very dramatic story, and if you like this then you'll like that one.


	14. Prisoners

****

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I had to get through some things. This week of school was just terrible. I'm so use to seeing my friend waiting there for me. NVM I don't want to get into that before I begin to cry again. I know that I'm a wimp, and that I get emotional, but we're all humans after all.

There is going to be MAJOR WAFFS from now on, since they already sealed their tie to one another. So it's only reasonable to do so. Therefore, it's going to be fun to write this fic from now on. Hehehe. ^_^ 

****

BattousaisGrrl is one of my best buds, and she's an author here too. You should really go check out her fic DARKNESS, it's really neat.

****

Disclaimer: THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST TIME THAT I SAY THIS FOR THE REST OF THE FIC, SO LISTEN UP: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

RATED R FOR A REASON PEOPLE!!! BEWARE OF THE DARKNESS THAT I'M GOING TO PUT IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE FIC!!!

Chapter Fourteen: **Prisoners**

Kaoru woke up to the warm embrace of the red headed man that she fell in love with. 

Snuggled deeper into his shoulder, she wrapped one hand around his waist, and the other lay on his chest. She let his ginger scent envelop her as she snuggled even deeper until she was in the crook of his neck.

"Kaoru," said Kenshin, as he stroked her ebony hair that was let loose and had cascaded all over the two lovers, his red mane mingling with her own.

"Mmmm," said Kaoru as she used the palm of her right hand to allow her to push herself up to see his lovely amber eyes.

"We need to get dress before they come in with your breakfast," said Kenshin as he gave her an Eskimo kiss.

Kaoru pouted, she wanted to stay with him.

Kenshin only chuckled and removed the sheets from them, and then lifted her up in his arms.

"Mou! Let me down Kenshin," said Kaoru half-heartedly, as she flared her arms all over the place.

"Stop," said Kenshin in a deep dark voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

Kaoru crossed her arms around her chest, and huffed. She looked in another direction from Kenshin.

"Do you want me to drop you?" asked Kenshin with a grin.

"You wouldn't dare," said Kaoru as she faced him.

"You're too heavy, you're slipping," said Kenshin as he pretended that she was a heavy package, and began to wobble a bit.

Kaoru playfully screamed and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck, and her legs around his waist. 

Kenshin lost his balance from her attraction to him, and toppled onto the bed again.

The two only laughed as they scrambled to race each other to the bathroom first.

Kaoru threw a pillow at Kenshin, and as he caught it, she ran toward the bathroom.

"Oh no, you don't," said Kenshin as he used his god-like speed to grabbed her around the waist and spin her around.

Kaoru giggled as he swung her around, as that she faced him. 

"You're not going anywhere," said Kenshin with a grin on his face.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips.

Startled from her sudden reaction, Kenshin let her go.

During his moment of shock, Kaoru raced the rest of the way to the bathroom and then locked the door behind her.

Kenshin stared after a bit dumbfounded before sighing. He ran a hand through his long mane, as he let out a sigh, but couldn't help but smiling.

After all this time, he was finally with her. She was just like him, she understood him, loved him more than anyone else had ever done, and he loved her more than anything in the world. He would give life for her in a heartbeat; he needed her. 

For the first time, he rethought about why he was killing. After taking something so innocent, he couldn't see taking anything else. He had what he wanted, why did he have to keep on fighting, killing, being hated?

__

We're fighting for a brighter future. Came Battousai's voice.

__

~For her safety. ~ Said Shinta.

__

{And for our country.} Thought Kenshin.

"Your turn," said Kaoru's happy voice as she walked out in her daily clothes, of a baby blue tank top, blue sweat pants, and her hair up.

Kenshin was knocked out of his thoughts as he smiled at her, and went into the restroom.

~*~*~*~

Sanosuke woke up to have a major headache.

I really need to stop drinking so much. Thought Sano; he used one hand to rub his throbbing head from all of that beer.

He looked around, and noticed that he was still at the Sakura Blossom yet again. Why do I always black out here? 

Shaking his head to try to clear his vision, he went to go look for Katsu.

He stood up, but was still too dizzy to stand up straight.

Looking around, he saw men all drunk and littering the floor with their bodies. As he stepped over the bodies, he went in search of Katsu.

Suddenly something was ringing, making his throbbing head pulse. He clutched his head in pain, as he went to find out where the sound was coming from.

Closing his eyes, he focused on where the noise was coming from.

Something was vibrating his white jacket. It was his cell phone. Cursing for his stupidity, he quickly picked up.

"What?" demanded Sano angrily; it came out as a growl.

"It's Shougo. Have you seen Magdaria?" asked the assassin anxiously.

"What? Dude, I walked her home with Katsu," said Sano, as he clasped into the closest chair, but it was occupied.

The man that he sat on groaned, as he Sano absentmindedly pushed the guy off of the couch so that he could sit down.

"Yahiko called me on my cell phone and said that she left last night to visit a friend, and hasn't come back since then," said Shougo, worry was visible in his voice.

"Nope, too drunk to remember," said Sano, as he clutched his head to try and keep focus, but the room seemed to be swimming around.

"Do you have any…" Those were the last words that he heard before Sano collapsed in the chair.

~*~*~*~

Misao cracked open an eye, but closed it shut when the sun's rays pierced her optic nerve in the eyes. She couldn't focus, and she felt all too uncomfortable.

She finally adjusted her eyesight.

The 20-year-old gasped at what she saw. She was somewhere in a large gray room, the walls were made of metal, and it was large enough to at least 30 people or so. 

The reason for her uncomfortable state was because she was chained to metal chains by the wrists, and was hanging about fifteen feet from the ground.

__

What the hell happened?

All she could remember was them going to the Akabeko for dinner.

She looked around and noticed that Magdaria was only a few meters away from her right, and was still unconscious. 

Looking further around her, noticed that there was another girl hanging just to her left, and she knew that she saw her from somewhere.

The girl had short black hair, a round face, and was wearing a red shirt, leather pants, and combat boots. She looked too familiar, and was sure that she knew her.

__

Come on Misao, remember what happened. 

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to recall what happened last night.

--------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------

Magdaria and Misao had been walking back to Magdaria's Honda Civic, when a man with long blonde hair came out from behind the bushes. His hair was in the shape of a broom, and he had swords carried all over his body.

The two stopped in their tracks, and backed up.

"Oh no you don't, you two aren't going anywhere. Lord Shishio needs you," said the man, as he unsheathed two swords and headed right for them.

Misao took out her daggers and was ready to attack as well, when the man dropped the two swords, and grabbed for something silver at her waist. She stopped and turned around, he had a flexible sword.

"Run!" yelled Misao, she knew that you can't win against something that you can't predict where it was going to strike.

She grabbed Sayo's hand, and made a run for it in the other direction.

Suddenly a woman in a green traditional kimono came out of no where, she had huge reaper and a ball and chain at the end of it.

The two skidded to a stop, and went toward the left, but then a man in black appeared.

"This way," shouted Misao as she went toward the only spot that was available, but they both stopped in shock when a huge giant was in the way, a small old man that seemed to have whiskers was grinning in the giant's spread out palm.

Then a man comes out from that direction, he was wearing a turtle shell on his back, but had a bandanna over his eyes. He had a spear that had a black ball at the end of it, he was grinning at the two.

They froze, they were cornered.

"Who are you people?" demanded Misao, as she stood in front of Magdaria and kept her guard up.

The blind man spoke up.

"I am Usui, and we are part the Juppon Gatana. We work for Shishio Makoto, and you must be Misao Makimachi, and you must be Sayo Amakusa," said Usui, even if he was blind he still looked at them upon saying their name.

The two backed away in shock.

"I'm the all-beautiful Kamatari," said the one in a kimono; it had to be a man because the voice was too masculine, yet soft.

"And I'm Saizuchi, and this here is Fuji," said the small man that seemed to have whiskers, as he looked at the giant.

"I'm Cho," said the one with the long broom like hair.

"I am Henya," said the one in all black.

"And… and I'm Iwanbou," said another from behind them.

Misao jumped back and saw that the one name Iwanbou didn't look so tough, he was just large, pink, and had a goofy look on his face.

They're nothing compared to Lord Aoshi, Soujiro, Hannya, Shikijou, Hyottoko, and Beshimi. Thought Misao.

"You're going to be of great use to us," said Usui with a grin on his face.

"You can't get us that easily," said Misao, as she got in a kenpo stance with her kunais in her hands.

"You can't beat the Juppon Gatana," said the one named Cho.

Misao glared at them.

She moved first to attack the 'blind' man in front of her, but he moved out of the way suddenly. 

The one named Kamatari used his ball and chain to hit Misao in the gut, and sent her flying on the pavement. Blood came out of her back because of the hard cement, and the purple bruises were easily seen.

"Misao," cried Magdaria, as she went to help her friend.

"I'll end this," said the one named Henya, as he opened his black cloak, and it looked like he was a skeleton with bat wings on.

He took out dynamite and threw it at them.

The impact of the explosive sent them both skidding along the pavement.

Kamatari used his blade to come up over them, but before he could bring it down something went in between the blade and pushed him back.

The girl in the red shirt, leather pants, and combat boots appeared, and was the one that pushed Kamatari back with the chain from her numb chucks.

"Shura," said Saizuchi with a deepest loathing.

"Cho, I thought you were with the J.A.B., I knew you were a trader," said the girl named Shura once she got in front of the injured girls on the ground.

"Shishio Makoto is a much better boss than Katsura or Hiko," said Cho.

"Humph. Shishio will betray you all in a second," said Shura in disgust.

"You're an assassin of Hiko Seijiro and Katsura Kogoro, so therefore you must die," cried Cho as he raced toward her with his long rope-like sword angrily.

Shura jumped back, as Magdaria who was still able to move, helped them move away from the battle.

Using her numb chucks to wrap around the tip of the man's sword, she pulled the sword to her. Expecting the sword to come to her, she didn't notice that the sword had curved to her left. A gash came to her left thigh, as she jumped back.

Her numb chucks in one hand, and the other gripping her thigh; she glared at the man.

"Bastard," said Shura as she tried to ignore the pain.

"So why would a beauty like you working for J.A.B.?" asked a man with long black hair that was in a ponytail. He had black eyes and a sword to his left. (This guy was the guy that the Tengu Group hired to get rid of 'Battousai' in episode 77.)

"Who the hell are you?" asked Shura angrily.

"I'm none other than Anzai Jurobei," said the man with a grin.

Shura glared at him, but then fell to one knee; her vision going blurry. She had lost too much blood, and her thigh was in serious pain.

Anzai strolled over to her, and held her chin with his right forefinger, and thumb. He looked at her straight in the eyes that were filled with the deepest loathing. The man only shook his head at her.

Suddenly a kunai flew passed him, and grazed right his cheek. A thin line of blood was placed there. He turned his head toward the weapon, and met emerald eyes that showed just as much hatred as there was in the woman before him.

The others didn't move, they waited for his order. He was second in command from Shishio, and they had to follow his orders.

Anzai used the hand that held Shura's head, to throw the girl to the ground. He used his thumb to wipe the blood off his cheek. The attack wasn't fatal enough to leave a scar though.

"W-what do you want us for?" asked Magdaria, as she helped the weakened Misao to her feet.

"You'll be our shield from the Oniwanbanshu Group," said Henya calmly.

"Hiding behind a shield; how pathetic," said Misao disgusted as she glared at the men gathering all around them.

"It's called strategy," said Saizuchi from all the way up on Fuji's hand, that was still the size of a building when he was kneeling on the ground. He had a skeletal mask over his face.

Suddenly Misao felt something prick her neck, and the world seemed to fade quickly.

"Have a nice sleep girly," came Kamatari's voice.

"Bitch," said Misao, before she clasped to the ground; Magdaria soon followed as well as Shura who fainted from the loss of blood.

All the rest that she could remember was the Juppon Gatana.

-----------------------------End of Flash Back--------------------------------

Misao finally remembered, but it was too late when she saw Anzai walk into the metal prison, and look up at her. He had a bandage on his right cheek, and Misao grinned at that.

She was looking for the others to come in as well, but no one else entered the metal room.

Noticing that the man was looking up at her, she shut her eyes and pretended to be still unconscious.

__

Please let him leave. Thought Misao. At her state, she couldn't do anything to him, unless she was lucky enough to hit him in the face, but she was too high up and a bit too drained of energy to do that.

When nothing happened, she reopened her eyes. She looked toward Magdaria's direction and saw that she was still there.

*Screech* *Grind*

Misao looked toward Shura's direction, and noticed that her chains were moving down. She took a chance to look down, and noticed that Anzai had pulled her lever down and had a grin on his face.

Her eyes widen in terror. He better not be planning on doing what I think he's planning on doing. Thought Misao angrily.

She struggled to get free, and Anzai didn't bother to notice her movements. But even if she did, then she still wouldn't be able to make the 15-foot landing.

Even if she didn't know this Shura person that much, she still knew that the girl tried to save her and her friend. She had to find a way to help her. But how?

~*~*~*~

__

{He sure takes his time.} Thought Kaoru as she waited on her made bed for Kenshin to get out of the restroom. He had been in there for what seemed like an eternity.

__

You spend one night with the guy, and you act like being away from him for less than 10 minutes is an eternity? Came Kirei's annoyed voice.

__

{I don't see what's taking him so long.} Protested Kaoru.

Kirei snorted.

__

{Well you can't say that you weren't effected last night either. As I recall, you and Battousai had the most time together.} Stated Kaoru with a grin.

__

Well... Kirei was stumped. She ignored the fact, and kept quiet.

Kaoru smiled happily at her win.

"Why are you smiling koishii?" came a masculine voice, which was hot upon her face.

Kaoru was so startled that she jumped back and nearly hit Kenshin in the head if it wasn't for him quickly holding her in place.

Kenshin only shook his head as he straightened up.

He was clad in black pants, a red shirt, and a pair of black Nike shoes on. (Clothing isn't my thing really. I wear simple clothing, not those name brands. So if anyone knows all of those fashionable designs, do tell me. Anyone got any suggestions for them?)

Kaoru stood up, and hooked her arm in his right one. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your cousins will most likely expect us to go to breakfast," reminded Kenshin.

Kaoru only hugged his arm closer to her chest. She wanted to be with him, and only him for eternity.

Kenshin took back his arm, and took hold of her hand. He then led her outside of the room. The assassin held her hand for as long as he could before anyone noticed.

Sensing Soujiro's ki, he squeezed Kaoru's hand tightly before letting go and placing on his shielded mask.

"Ready for breakfast?" asked Soujiro with his normal smile.

Kaoru could only nod as she followed, Kenshin close behind her.

"So where's Misao? She's usually the one to wake us all up," said Kaoru, as they entered the dining hall; Misao wasn't in sight.

"I'm not sure. I think she might be with Omasu and Okon," said Soujiro, as he sat down to the left of Aoshi, who was at the end of the huge square, oak table.

The dining hall was like one you would find in a grand hall. A total of six chairs were at the table, as a glass chandelier hung over head. Each of the six places were placed with dishes and utensils, and a bundle of tulips in a crystal vase was placed as the centerpiece.

Kaoru nodded and sat down to Aoshi's right. 

Hannya was behind Aoshi, as Kenshin was behind Kaoru.

"Well since you are one of Katsura's men. It should be right that you know what's going on," said Aoshi, as he looked at Kenshin who only nodded.

"All right then. Shishio is found in Kyoto. He should be inside the Temple of the Six Arches," said Soujiro.

"We'll be leaving in a month's time. All of the J.A.B. are going to be spread out around Japan. I'm not sure where you're going to be placed though, it depends on what your position is," said Aoshi, as he looked at Kenshin for an expression.

The assassin showed no sign of emotion.

"So what is your position Himura?" asked Soujiro with a smile.

Aoshi and Hannya listened intently; the man was so mysterious.

"Kenshin's just one of the regular assassins," said Kaoru with a smile to match Soujiro's. She didn't think it was a good idea to let her family know that the Hitokiri Battousai was housing in their home, and in her room nonetheless.

Soujiro nodded.

"I'm hungry, let's eat," said Kaoru, trying to calm the tension in the room.

With a snap of a finger, members of the Oniwanbanshu came out with food for the three most important people of the Group.

~*~*~*~

"You do know that I'm going to have to leave," said Kenshin, once he closed the door behind him to her room, and locked it.

Kaoru stiffened, but then relaxed as she sat on her bed with a smile at him.

Kenshin walked toward her, and took her hand in his.

"I'm going to have leave you soon. I have no choice in this. My uncle will summon for me soon," said Kenshin as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumbs. His eyes never met hers.

"I know," said Kaoru, it was so soft that if anyone was listening, then they would only think that they heard the wind.

Kenshin heard the sorrow and sadness in her voice.

"I'll come back for you," said Kenshin as he kissed her palms.

Kaoru couldn't look at him, she knew that she would cry. She didn't want to lose him, especially to this War.

Kenshin cupped her face in his hands, and made her blurry sapphire eyes looking into his soft amber ones. He brushed his lips against her own.

"I want you to be safe. Promise that you'll stay here," said Kenshin with a smile.

Kaoru could only nod, as tears came down her cheeks as Kenshin kissed them away.

"I don't want to lose you," said Kaoru between her sobs.

"You won't lose me. I promise you that no matter what, I'll come back for you. I'll save my last breath for you, as long as you do the same for me. No matter what happens, I want you to stay alive and happy," said Kenshin gently.

Kaoru nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and held onto him in a passionate kiss as if she was hanging on for her life.

Kenshin returned the kiss just as tenderly, as he laid her back on the bed.

There was suddenly a panicked knocking at the door.

Kenshin quickly got off of her, and went to the door.

Kaoru clenched her fists, as she wiped her tears away. She forced herself to stand, but she only collapsed onto the floor.

"Kaoru," said Kenshin in concern, as he turned around and helped her to her feet.

He lifted her up into his arms and placed her on the bed, and went to open the door.

"Kaoru," said Omasu in panic.

She looked over to her friend with her bangs shielding her amber eyes.

Omasu walked in past Kenshin and ran up to Kaoru.

"It's Misao," said Omasu, her voice was panicked.

Kirei couldn't answer, that would give her away.

"The Juppon Gatana has kidnapped her. They have Magdaria as well," said Omasu as her voice of pure fear came out.

"What happened?" demanded Kirei as she stood up;

Omasu's eyes went wide as she saw that Kaoru's eyes were amber. She fell to her knees in shock.

"Lord Aoshi got a ransom letter. Saying that if he doesn't come to the abandoned Warehouse in Kyoto, then they'll.... They're going to kill them," said Omasu terrified.

"What do they want?" demanded Kirei.

"For only Aoshi and Soujiro to come, so that the J-Juppon G-Gatana can get revenge; Saitoh and Jineh are to come too," said Omasu as she scooted away.

Kirei was about to bolt out the door, when Kenshin caught her arm.

She turned to him angrily and confused.

"Get out," ordered Kenshin in a cold and dark voice. His eyes were shielded by his red bangs.

Omasu scrambled to her feet, and quickly left the two. She closed the door as she ran to tell Okon and the others.

"Let me go," said Kirei angrily as she tried to pull out of his hold.

Kenshin twirled her, so that she ended up in his arms. One arm was around her waist, and the other held her arm.

Kirei hit against his chest with her free hand, trying to get out of his tight hold.

Kenshin held her hand to his chest and looked into her amber eyes. He was a bit shocked that her eyes were filled with tears.

She stopped fighting and cried into his shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you, and I can't bear to lose my friends either," said Kirei, her voice was muffled from her sobs.

Kenshin pulled back, and noticed that her eyes turned an emerald color. Her eyes seemed to shine from the tears that were formed in her eyes.

"Listen to me. You can't go, you'll get hurt. Everyone cares for you, and I can't bare it if you got hurt in any way. Your cousins will bring them back. I trust Saitoh and Jineh can get rid of the Juppon Gatana," said Kenshin with a warm smile. He had fought them before, and knew of their skill. He was sure that they would win.

"But..." began Kanna, as she sniffled a sob.

Kenshin closed his eyes to then reveal amethyst ones.

"They're manslayers, and the best fighters in Japan. Don't worry," said Shinta, as his embrace on her tightened.

Kanna sniffled, but stopped when he placed his forehead against her own.

"Trust me koishii," said Shinta as he laid a kiss on her pink lips.

Kanna closed her eyes and allowed the pleasure to sweep through her. Today might be the last chance she got to be with him again in a long time.

Her heart swelled with love and painful love at that. She didn't want him to go nor get himself killed. She didn't think that she could go on if that were to happen.

~*~*~*~

Misao kicked herself back and forth, so that she could swing toward Shura. She finally managed to kick Shura's chain, before it went down too far.

Shura groaned as she opened her eyes. The girl realized faster than Misao had, what was going on.

She looked down and saw that Anzai was grinning up at her. As her chain got lower, she began to swing herself left and right, hoping that she could at least kick the guy in his face, but he was too far away. He was at least four meters away when she was placed on the ground.

"Magdaria! Wake up!" yelled Misao to her friend. With great difficulty, she managed to twist herself toward Magdaria.

Sayo slowly opened her eyes, and felt very uncomfortable. She looked up and saw her hands chained, and that they were turning purple from the lack of circulation.

"BASTARD! Let me go," yelled Shura, when she was on the ground and struggling to get out of the chains.

"No can do. Those two up there can't be touched, but you can," said the man with an evil grin.

Shura kicked at him so that he couldn't get near her. She wasn't going down that easily.

Anzai paid no attention as he walked closer to her. 

Shura kicked at his face, but he was too fast and caught her right leg with one hand on her ankle. She swung her left leg, but he caught it again. So now she was floating in the air, and trying desperately to twist out of his hold.

"You're not getting away this time my little pirate," said the man with a grin on his face.

Shura spit on his face, but he merely let go of her feet and jumped back. He used his thumb to wipe the saliva off.

"So, you want to play the hard way, eh? I can help you there," said Anzai, as he suddenly appeared behind her.

"BEHIND YOU!" yelled Misao.

Before Shura could twist around and land a kick, he had knocked her out.

Grinning, the man took out a key and opened her shackles. He caught Shura in his arms once she fell.

"Let her go!" yelled Misao angrily.

The man only looked up at her, before walking out of the prison with Shura in his arms.

Misao glared after her, and felt terrible for not being able to help Shura. She had helped them from before. The bastard was going to pay once she got free.

"Are you all right?" asked Misao, as she looked at Magdaria.

Magdaria wasn't sure what was going on, so she only nodded.

__

Aoshi, Soujiro, Hannya, Shikijou, Hyottoko, and Beshimi. Please help us. Begged Misao.

~*~*~*~

Aoshi and Soujiro were on a jet plane to Kyoto; Saitoh and Jineh were already in Kyoto, so they were off to the warehouse.

"Those bastards. Using them as a shield," said Soujiro angrily, he slammed his fist in his armrest, causing the seat to crumble.

Soujiro stood up and began to pace, he was worried about Misao. His brother had his eyes closed, and was seated silently in his chair.

"How are we suppose to save them, when the Juppon Gatana are there?" Asked Soujiro; the happy smile that was usually there had died a long time ago.

"We have no choice but to see what they want," said Aoshi, as he finally looked at his brother.

"If they lay a finger on her..." began Soujiro as he sat in a different chair.

"They won't hurt them. If they do, then they'll lose us. I'm sure that Shishio Makoto isn't going to let a chance like this slip through his fingers, he wants to lure us there. So when we do go to the warehouse, I want you to be on your guard Soujiro," said Aoshi seriously.

"I know," said Soujiro, as he held the hilt of his sword.

~*~*~*~

"How long do you think it'll take for you to come back?" asked Kanna, as she laid in Shinta's arms and stroked his bare chest with her fingernails.

"I don't know," said Shinta truthfully, as his amethyst eyes looked over her body, that was fully exposed to him, only the sheets covered the rest of her body from his eyes.

Kanna looked into his purple orbs. She wanted so badly to go with him, to be by his side, but she knew that she would only be another burden to him in battle.

She laid her head back on his chest, and was just content on being with him for now.

Then his cell rang, she held tightly onto his waist, she didn't want him to leave yet.

His eyes turning back to amber, he picked up the phone. Kanna was still in his arms though, as he sat up straight.

"Yes?" asked Kenshin.

"We move out in a month. There are 16 inns that belong to us, and eight to the Oniwanbanshu, and I'm sure you them all. 500 men per inn, and each inn is a private property. I want you to be in the Oniwanbanshu Inn with Aoshi and his men; they're staying at a dojo owned by a man named Okina. You are going to be there with Sanosuke, Enishi, Takasugi, Shougo, Katsu, and Anji," came Hiko's voice.

"What about Shura? Isn't she apart of the J.A.B. with her crew?" asked Kenshin.

"She might not be joining us. Keep that suitcase at the Oniwanbanshu Mansion. You are to go back to it, once this is all over. I want you to make sure that everything is in order. The Oniwanbanshu can not find out that you're the Hitokiri Battousai. Do Saitoh and Jineh what you look like?" asked Hiko.

"No, I attacked them in the dead of the night, and my hair was hidden as well as my face and scar," said Kenshin, as he rubbed Kanna's back in reassurance.

"Good. Anji was a part of the Juppon Gatana as you know, so he might be able to help us on their strategy plan. Cho has deceived us, so kill him if you come across the man," said Hiko coldly.

"Yes sir," said Kenshin.

"You'll be staying with your assignment until we move out. You'll be the first group that moves out to Kyoto, to Okina's dojo," said Hiko seriously.

"Yes sir," said Kenshin.

"Be gentle with her you moron," concluded Hiko before hanging up.

Kenshin hung up and looked down at Kanna, who had fallen asleep.

{_So he knew that I'd be with you._} Thought Kenshin with a grin, as he stroked his beloved's hair, and then hugged her tightly to him.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's about it. I hoped you all liked it. I don't hate Shura, and you guys pretty much have an idea on what's going to happen to her. It's just that this part is going to effect Misao a bit, and then she's going to go on and kick some major butt. Whatever I do has a reason, so just sit tight.

Still asking for who Misao should end up with. If you guys don't make a decision, then I'm about to just kill them all so I don't have to worry about that. Or kill one of the guys and have her end up with the living one, or kill her and not bother with it. PLZ decide!!!


	15. Delays

Author's Note: Another chapter! I'm updating whenever from now on. As soon as I finish, I'll most likely update. Though it'll probably only be on weekends though.

Chapter Fifteen: **Delays **

The air was filled with tension as Soujiro clenched his fists together, his eyes set in hard determination.

"We're almost there Soujiro, calm down," said Aoshi, as he watched his twin walk back and forth on the jet for the past hour.

"I can't help it," said Soujiro as he finally sat down.

"I know that it's hard to wait to save a person that's close to us, but we have no choice," said Aoshi calmly.

Soujiro could only nod.

Aoshi closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Truth be told, he was worried beyond reason for Misao. She was always near by, and her being this far away was kind of new. 

__

Could I be falling for her? Thought Aoshi.

The 24-year-old shook his head. _We're just friends, that's all we've ever been, and all we'll ever be._

Though something within him felt wrong with that statement. He sighed and just wanted all of this to end.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru woke up to the feel of the wind against her skin. She moved around to find her source of heat, but it was gone. Kaoru bolted up right, and covered herself in the bed sheets, as she looked around the room for Kenshin.

She looked around and spotted Kenshin dressed in all white, and looking through his suitcase, that was by the window. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Are you cold?" asked Kenshin; he had opened the window for a bit of fresh air.

Kaoru shook her head as she wrapped herself in the bed sheets before getting up and walking over to him.

"It's only 3, you should go back to sleep," said Kenshin as he placed the suitcase down.

Kaoru shook her head as she sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her lithe frame. He placed his head on her left shoulder, as he hugged her closer to him. How much he would miss her when he left.

Kaoru leaned back into him, and slowly fell into a slumber again, as she felt Kenshin's familiar aura wrap itself around her protectively, and possessively.

Kenshin only shook his head as he lifted up his love, and walked back toward the bed. He slowly eased her down, and watched as she curled up into a ball in the sheets.

He smiled as he moved a lock of stray hair from her face.

Suddenly his cell phone rang.

He slowly made his way back to his suit case and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Himura, have you any idea where my little sister Magdaria is?" asked a concerned voice.

Kenshin finally remembered that she was kidnapped by the Juppon Gatana, but he wasn't about to tell that to Shougo. He might actually go there and ruin the plans that Aoshi most likely made.

"I don't know," lied Kenshin calmly.

"Are you sure? Yahiko told me that she didn't come back last night, and Sano was probably too drunk to even remember. He said that he dropped her off at home," came Shougo's worried voice.

Kenshin was a bit shocked. He never heard Shougo sound so concerned before. The two were two of the best manslayers there were, and Shougo was always so shadowed, if not more than himself. So to hear him like this, was odd.

"You're her brother, so you have a right to know the truth," said Kenshin solemnly.

"What do you mean?" asked Shougo confused.

"Your sister was kidnapped by the Juppon Gatana, and are holding her hostage with Misao at an abandoned warehouse in Kyoto. Aoshi and the others are going there to get them back," said Kenshin.

The other end fell silent.

"Don't worry, she's going to come back in one piece," said Kenshin reassuringly.

"Thank you for the information," said Shougo, his voice seemed to show that he was pale, as he hung up.

Kenshin felt sorry for the guy. Though if Kaoru were the one that was kidnapped, he'd have been at the warehouse by now and have slaughtered the Juppon Gatana.

"Kenshin," came Kaoru's voice in a moan.

The manslayer turned around, and couldn't help but grin when he saw that Kaoru was dreaming of him. It was amazing how such a little thing like that from her, would make him forget everything else.

~*~*~*~*~

Misao struggled to try and get the chains off, but it just wasn't working.

"Damn, these chains won't come off," said Misao angrily.

She looked over to Magdaria who was beginning to black out.

"Magdaria! What's wrong?" asked Misao concerned, as she turned to her friend.

Sayo looked up at her friend, and looked up to her chains.

"You're bleeding." 

Blood was slowly tricking down the chains from her wrists to the chains.

"You're loosing too much blood," Cried Misao. She was worried, and her friend wasn't going to make it if she lost too much blood.

__

I have to do something. Thought Misao. She began to swing herself back and forth, until she had enough momentum to swing upward.

She was able to wrap her legs around the long steel line that was above her. Now she was hanging upside down, and had to use most of her strength to make sure that her legs were wrapped around the chains enough.

Magdaria looked at her in shock, as the smaller girl began to try and take off her chains at her wrists.

Taking major caution, she careful took one hand and reached into her hair.

The metal line that she was on began to swing a bit, and she felt like her she was on a roller coaster. Closing her eyes, she froze waiting for the line to stop moving.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Magdaria smiling at her weakly.

She pulled back her hair and flung out a bobby pin. Carefully she threw the pin to her face, and tried to catch it with her teeth, but the pin dropped to the floor. Her eyes went wide as the pin dropped to the floor, and she could swear that she heard the ringing of the pin dropping to the floor clearly in her ears.

Magdaria looked at her worried.

Taking in a deep breath, she slowly took out another one, and then great diligence, she pushed her head back and whipped another bobby pin at her mouth, and this time she caught it between her teeth. She sighed in relief, and began to work on her wrists, but made sure not loosen her leg grips on the line. The last things she wanted was to fall back down in the chains, and having pulled a muscle in her hand from falling like that.

When the first cuffs came out, she made sure to keep herself tightly around the line, before taking out the other cuff with her now free hand that had turned purple from the lack of circulation.

She smiled brightly when both hands were free.

"I'm free. I'll have to lower myself down to the floor, and then use the machine to get you down. Hang in there okay." Misao looked at Magdaria who weakly nodded; she was loosing too much blood, too quickly. 

Misao then crossed her legs around the string, as if she were a monkey, and pulled herself up to a sitting position on the line.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way to the top. There was always a switch at the top so that the line could go toward the ground.

__

Just a few more meters. Thought Misao, as she struggled to get climb the metal line.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soujiro was out the plane when they landed, as he raced down the steps of the jet. They were Kyoto, and it would take about an hour to get to the warehouse. He was going to save Misao, and that was that. Those Jupon Gatana were going to pay dearly if they laid a finger on her.

Aoshi had to jog to keep up with his twin, they were stuffed into a limo, as Soujiro yelled at the driver to step on the gas to the warehouse. When the old man objected because of the speed limit, Soujiro pushed him aside and drove them there with an average of 95 miles per hour.

The old man was holding onto the seat belt for dear life at Soujiro's relentless driving. Though Aoshi, use to Soujiro's driving for they both drove this way, he calmly sat up straight and calm as the old man was swerving all over the back seat of the limo.

It was pretty shocking that Soujiro had out raced ten cop cars and was still headed straight for the warehouse without a ticket, and not heading toward the jail for breaking over 15 laws already.

When they arrived, the old man had turned white as a ghost, as Soujiro hopped out of the car, and Aoshi calmly walked up to the warehouse.

Both only protected by their swords, walked smoothly toward the warehouse.

The place was rusting from age, and the door creaked like nails on a chalkboard as it opened for them.

Both twins looked around, and didn't see anything. The whole place was empty. 

They were in a huge metal area, and it was empty. It was all metal, there were no machines, weapons, or anything at all. It was completely empty.

*CREAK*

The metal walls began to move push forward at the two Oniwanbanshu warriors, and threatened to squash them into pancakes. It didn't take the two long to realize that they were set up, and why the whole place was empty.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"My head," said Sano as he finally woke up.

He found himself on the chair of the Sakura Blossom, and he finally saw that Katsu was lying on a chair across from him, a beer bottle still in his hand.

Touching his spinning head, he had stop and lay back before he vomited his drinks from last night. His stomach felt like it was about to burst and the worst part was the fact that the world wouldn't stop spinning and his head felt like someone slugged it with a sledge hammer.

"Stupid hang-over," cursed Sano, as he tried to get back up to his feet, but he found out the hard way that his feet were jell-o.

He barely stood when his feet gave way, and he fell face first on the floor.

Groaning, the assassin got to his hands and knees.

__

There's something I was suppose to remember. But what the hell was it? Thought Sano. He remembered a phase that someone or something was missing.

He shook his head as if he were trying to stop his world from spinning and blurring. Sano banged his head on the couch, trying to remember what he was suppose to be worried about.

__

I know I was suppose to be worried. But about what?

Suddenly his cell phone rang again.

Slowly, and carefully this time, he got to his feet and went back up on the chair, and answered.

"Why didn't you follow Magdaria home, and make sure no one was following?" asked a cold voice, that woke him immediately. He seemed to have gotten his vision and feelings back.

"I was with Katsu. We made sure she was in the house with the kid, and then we left. We heard the door lock. There was no screaming," defended Sano, his memory seemed to come back after hearing the Hitokiri's cold words.

"Yahiko, her little brother, said that she left," said Kenshin.

"Then she must have left after we did, because we didn't see her come back out," said Sanosuke.

"Did you know that the Jupon Gatana captured her and Misao? Cho went back to them, and Shura's missing. I have a feeling they caught her too. The way my uncle put it that she wasn't going to join us in the line of battle, gave too many suspicions," said Kenshin calmly as ever.

"That creep of a broom! I should of known about that little traitor. What about Enishi and Takasugi, have you talked to them?" asked Sano.

"I'm moving out in a month with the Oniwanbanshu to a man named Okina's and into his dojo. It's another one of the inns that we've got. It's most likely you'll be joining me," said Kenshin.

"Takasugi can't go, then Aoshi will figure out that something was up. He was the one that gave them the instructions to go to Midnight Street," said Sano, as he thought about it.

"After last night, I thought you'd have forgotten," said Kenshin; Sano could have practically see the man's grin.

"How do you know that I got drunk?"

"You went to the Sakura Blossom. You always get drunk when you go to a brothel."

"GRRR. I don't always!"

"Really? Then tell me when you haven't been drunk in some way."

Sano growled, he didn't like the way Kenshin sounded so confident. He hated admitting that the man was right, it was just wrong in his book.

Suddenly Sano could have sworn that he heard a moan from a woman. He looked around for any signs of a woman, but found that all the girls were still asleep and drunk. Cocking an eyebrow in confusion, he noticed that there were no one close enough to him so that he could hear a moan.

Sanosuke grinned and looked at the phone.

"So. How was last night?" asked Sano, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up," said Kenshin annoyed.

"OH! So you did! Who did you screw up?" asked Sano with a grin. It had been forever since he last recalled his friend with another woman.

"Shut up Sanosuke Sagara!" came the coldest and darkest female voice he had ever heard, it caused a shiver to go down his spine.

"Hold up! You and Missy? Damn! I didn't think you had the balls," said Sano in shock.

"You little bastard!" came Kirei's voice; the voice held an indisputable death threat in those words.

"Dang girl! Did you wake up on the wrong side of Kenshin?" asked Sano as he let out a bellowed laugh, that made everyone else in the Sakura Blossom groan or twitch.

"When I get my hands on you..." began Kirei darkly, but it seemed that Kenshin was shushing her, and trying to get her to calm down.

"Sano," came the full cold and dark voice of Battousai dangerously.

Gulping the man blurted out an apology.

"I was just joking," defended Sano.

"Then joke when something's funny," came the cold reply.

"So you want us to get ready for the move?" asked Sano, hoping to get the two off the previous chapter.

"Yes, those are Hiko's wishes," said Battousai calmly.

"All right then. See you then," said Sano, as he quickly hung up.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he stood up and went to get Katsu so that they could get out of here, and get ready. It was better to follow orders. Especially when it came from a mad assassin that can kill you in an instant.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"That creep! I can't believe him," said Kirei angrily, as she pounded her hands in her blanket angrily.

Battousai only looked at her with a grin.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Kirei angrily, as she glared at him.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view," said Battousai with a grin.

Kirei looked down and realized that the blanket had fallen into her lap, and that her chest was bare to his eyes. She blushed and quickly covered herself.

"Now, now koishii. I've already seen and touched every single dip, curve, and smoothness of your body, so why hide?" asked Battousai; his voice deep, dark, and rich. It sent a delicious shiver down her spine, as his red eyes advanced on her blushed face.

He was on the bed, and before she could protest, captured her arms in his wrists and pinned them over her head.

"Battousai," complained Kirei as she pouted.

"Yes?" came the question, as he kissed her jaw line.

"Mou! We need to get up. Omasu might get suspicious that we didn't come down for dinner," came Kaoru's voice.

Battousai looked up, and noticed that her eyes were thinking just like he was, as she put on a frown.

He kissed her on the lips passionately before getting up.

Kaoru quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom as he waited for her to change.

__

We're going to battle too soon. Thought Battousai.

__

~For once I agree.~

{At least she'll be safe. That's all that matters.}

Yes, and then she'll fully be mine.

~Ours.~ Corrected Shinta.

Yours is Kanna. Kirei is all mine.

{They're one in the same as we are. We might be different in personality wise, but we are still one in the same being.} Stated Kenshin.

His other two sides agreed. Whether they liked it or not, they were one, and that can never change. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: THE WAR IS ALMOST HERE! I think that you'll all enjoy it, and you all know Kaoru, so something's going to happen. 

BEWARE OF THE DARKNESS AND OTHER CRAZY STUFF THAT I'M GOING TO DO!!!


	16. Escape

Author's Note: ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! The end is near!

Chapter Sixteen: **Escape**

Sweat was laced around her face and hands as Misao climbed higher. _Just a bit more. Hold on Magdaria._

One hand after the other, she slowly made her way to the top as her hands began to slip on the metal chains. Suddenly her hands slid down from all the weight that it had to support, and the sweat that made it like oil. Misao wrapped her arms around the chain and her legs just before she reached the bottom and would have fallen 15 feet down.

Taking in a deep breath, she moved one hand above the other, but made sure to move her wrapped legs up as well. Moving like this made her look more like a caterpillar on a leaf.

__

It's just like PE, just like PE. Think that you're climbing a rope to the very top for a grade. You have to keep going. It's the only way to pass. Thought Misao desperately as she climbed higher.

One sweaty hand moved to the very top to touch the pull.

*Whirr*

The chain snapped from its closed position, and the line came flying down. Misao closed her eyes and wrapped her whole body around it.

Suddenly the line stopped as metal was heard clanging to the steel ground.

Slowly letting her shaky hands free of the metal and her legs, she quickly got off. She fell to her knees from her wobbliness, and quickly got back up toward the machine to bring Magdaria down.

She found the metal box and pressed the green button, making the metal chains slowly come down. She smiled as she raced over to her friend and took out another bobby pin and began to pick the lock. It was much easier when she didn't have to use her teeth.

Magdaria's body was already limp when Misao got her out. She collapsed into her friend's arms.

"Let's get out of here," said Misao as she moved her friend toward the door.

The metals doors creaked open as Cho and Kamatari revealed themselves to the two women.

Misao gritted her teeth as the two grinned at them as they approached.

__

Just great. Thought Misao as she glared at them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aoshi and Soujiro looked at each other and then at the walls that were threatening to end their lives.

__

There has to be a way out. Thought Soujiro as he looked around.

"Soujiro," yelled Aoshi as the sound to metal moving became louder. 

Looking up, Soujiro smiled as he nodded to his twin.

Just as the metal walls came closer, Aoshi jumped on one and then the other, using the walls like stairs to jump up toward the ceiling that was made of glass.

Soujiro jumped back as the glass fell on top of him; holding onto his sword he jumped up following his twin's moves. Suddenly his foot slipped as the walls got closer. Before he fell, a strong hand closed on his arm and pulled him up before the walls snapped shut.

"Thanks," said Soujiro as he caught his breath and looked at the closed walls.

"Shishio has played another trick," said Aoshi as he narrowed his eyes.

"He'll pay," said Soujiro as he clenched his fists to the side.

"Look," said Aoshi as Soujiro followed his eyes to another warehouse. The doors were open and two lone figures were at the entrance.

Both twins nodded before they jumped off the roof and made a mad dash to the scene.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tension filled the room as dinner was prepared. No one spoke, and Omasu seemed to keep her distance from Kaoru.

"Lord Aoshi will come back soon with Misao," said Hannya; trying to relieve the stress in the room.

"I know that he will," said Kaoru, her voice as hopeful as ever, but she didn't even touch her dinner.

The room fell into silence again. It seemed like everyone was worried about Misao and up coming battle as well. It something that they all dreaded.

Kenshin's cell phone broke the unbearable silence. Stepping away from the table, Kenshin answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Change of plan. Get yourself down to the airport in less than 30 minutes. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Leave everything but the clothes on your back and your weapons. Shishio was seen at the Six Arches, I've already called the rooster head and the others. They'll meet you there at the Six Arches," came Hiko's voice.

"Yes sir," said Kenshin.

"Our other troops have already begun their raids on Shishio's men. Anyone that you see that is not part of our force needs to be eliminated," ordered Hiko.

"Yes sir," said Kenshin.

"One more thing. Don't let emotions get to you," said Hiko before hanging up.

Kenshin quickly pocketed his cell phone.

"What?" asked Kaoru concerned as she walked over to him.

The others all stared after the two. 

Taking hold of Kaoru's hand, Kenshin pulled her with him to her room.

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru once Kenshin locked the door.

Kaoru gasped as Kenshin pulled her in for a deadly passionate kiss that held all his feelings for her. She quickly realized it and kissed him back as her hands went around his neck.

Kenshin pulled back only when he realized that Kaoru couldn't breath anymore.

"I love you, and you must realize this," said Kenshin as he held her face to him as he cupped her face in his hands.

Kaoru nodded, she was still out of breath to object.

"Good, because I have to go," said Kenshin as he let her go and went to get his swords that were beside the bed.

"I thought that you were going to go in a month," said Kaoru confused and heartbroken. Her heart was beginning to ache at the thought of him never returning. She mentally slapped herself for thinking like that. Of course he would return, and they would marry.

"Bye my love. I promise you that I'll be back," said Kenshin as he kissed her forehead after he had secured his weapons. 

Kaoru could speak as he kissed her one last time on the lips before walking toward the window.

Taking one last look at his love, he smiled before his face placed back on its emotionless features and he jumped out the open window.

Kaoru bit her lower lip as she let the tears fall down her cheeks as she watched him leave. She fell to her knees as she let the tears fall. It was too soon, just too soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well now, I guess it's time that you two vanished," said Cho with a mock grin.

"You need us to lure Lord Aoshi hear," said Misao, as she looked at Magdaria. She couldn't let Magdaria die, not when she wasn't suppose to. It was all her fault, if she hadn't met Magdaria she wouldn't be in this state.

"Lord Shishio has already begun the war. The J.A.B. thought they could form an army without Lord Shishio knowing, that was their downfall. It was thanks to Jineh for telling us their plan. Now they're going to have the time of their lives trying to find out how to stop us. but they're fools because they can't stop us," said Kamatari with smile.

Misao cursed inwardly. She knew that the bastard was a good for nothing traitor. The man was a manslayer that couldn't be trusted.

"Say good night," said Cho as he lashed out his sword that bent out like rope.

Misao closed her eyes and moved her body over Magdaria. It didn't matter if she got hurt, as long as Magdaria was safe. It was her fault in the first place that Magdaria was hurt. She couldn't let her friend get hurt and worse.

She waited for the attack to come and take her life.

Cho whirled back his sword like a snake about to strike, and just as he was about to whoop it out on them something stopped it. 

Metal on metal was heard as the bendable sword wrapped itself on a long thin sword.

Soujiro stood with his sword out in front of Misao and Magdaria, his eyes were of a darker icier hue as he narrowed his eyes at Cho. He twirled his sword so fast, that it caused Cho's sword to wrap itself around his sword, causing Cho to loose his grip and let it fall the ground like dead weight.

Aoshi came from behind and attacked Cho, but Kamatari used his large weapon to block it. From the force of his weight, Aoshi pushed on the weapon, cracking it into splintered wood.

He then jumped back beside his twin brother.

"Where is the rest of the Juppon Gatana?" demanded Aoshi angrily.

Misao's head went up at the familiar voice and she smiled as she saw her saviors. She then looked at the other two with the deepest loathing for what they did.

"Aoshi! Shura," said Misao as she remembered.

"Shura?" questioned Soujiro as he turned toward her.

"She was taken away from a guy name Anzai," said Misao worried. The woman had saved her after all.

Soujiro looked at Aoshi, and they both grinned.

"Don't worry about it," said Soujiro as he looked about his new opponents.

"Anzai is one of us," said Aoshi calmly as he looked at the angry members of the Juppon Gatana.

Cho threw another one his swords to Kamatari before the two charged at the brothers.

Moving in sync, the two brothers both charged forward and clashed their swords with their opponent.

Metal grinded against metal as the sound echoed through the warehouse. 

The twins only grinned as the other two glared at them.

"Shall we?" asked Soujiro to his brother.

"Yes," said Aoshi as the two jumped back and vanished from sight.

Misao looked all over but she couldn't see them. She rubbed her eyes but they were gone.

Cho and Kamatari screamed before dropping to the ground lifeless. Suddenly cuts began to form on their bodies as blood leaked out.

Misao looked up and began to tremble as she saw Aoshi and Soujiro suddenly appear before her.

Aoshi bent down beside the shocked Misao before lifting her up into his arms. Soujiro, still smiling, picked up the sleeping Magdaria as he followed his twin out of the warehouse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Six Months Later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blood, there was nothing left in Kyoto but the red liquid that drowned everything. It clung to everything and only the smell of death lingered in the air. There was nothing left of the great city that use to be Kyoto. All that was left, was the liquid that ensured that one lived. It was thrown every where as if just a simple item that didn't hold life.

Houses were crumbled to the ground, buildings destroyed, cars set on fire, and lifeless bodies filled the ground like specks of dirt in a graveyard. Men in blue, black, white, and red laid on the ground. The colors were barely visible because of the red liquid that clung to them.

There had to be at least 50,000 bodies on the ground.

Only one being stood amongst these dead bodies. His eyes burning red to match the liquid that poured at his feet. He stood there motionless as the blood splashed against his now red boots as the wind shifted.

He walked out of the field, and slowly began to vanish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The once beautiful mansion with flowers all around was gone. 

Fires burned where the woods once were, ashes filled the places where the grass once laid, and blood smeared the areas where it was painted white.

Wood and destruction was placed every where. Only the wind and the gray clouds were seen. There were no bodies, only bits and pieces of what use to be attached to bodies were seen.

The lights all dimmed as the burning sunset-lit overhead and painted the sky with the red color. Though the clouds began to cover as if ready to enclose the whole earth in its darkness.

There was nothing left. The place that was once beautiful was now nothing but a wasteland. It was a place that will never be remembered. A place that will forever remain in the shadows. The darkness filled it, and forever hid its memories; its secrets of death

The wind whirred furiously as a red-eyed man walked along the rubble, unbelieving what he saw. He walked on as his features began to grow darker and darker as he saw the body parts that laid on the ground.

His pace quickened as he raced into the building, looking for any sign of life. He had to find it, he just had to.

Running to her room, to the room that he had left her, he scrambled on the floor as he looked for something.

Tears went into his eyes as he looked deeper, tears that wouldn't leave him alone. He searched longer, for any sign that she might be alive. Any sign that she was still with him in this godforsaken world.

Refusing to cry after everything, he stopped and fell back as he rocked himself back and forth. This wasn't suppose to happen. The war wasn't suppose to be like this. So many innocent people had died, and the most innocent of them all was gone.

A glint of silver caught his eyes.

Getting to his feet, he walked over to it. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the item, his tears fell freshly now.

He picked up the item, the sheath of a reverse-blade sword. There was blood on it, indicating that someone had used it. The blood was fresh, the person who had used it had just left a few minutes ago.

The sound of musical chimes lifted to his ears. Snapping his head up he saw her. Her pale skin was bathed in blood, her hair was astray, and her clothes were ripped and torn. His eyes looked at her form and saw that her once delicate skin was now covered in scars and bruises. But that didn't matter, her face was still as beautiful as he first met her.

In her right hand was a sword, a reverse-blade. The one that her cousin had made for her, the one that wasn't meant to draw blood.

She smiled at him as tears fell down her face as he saw his eyes become amber. Dropping the weapon she ran over to her love, tears sparkling in the last rays of the sun.

He stood up and caught her in his arms as he allowed his tears to fall on her already soaked outfit.

"I thought I'd never see you again, but I didn't give up hope. I waited for you," said Kaoru, her voice muffled in her tears and sobs.

He only spoke by hugging her closer to him. Even with the stench of blood, he was still able to smell her jasmine scent.

Kaoru pulled back and smiled at him, the hope in her eyes glowed like diamonds.

Lightning flashed as the rain poured down, washing the blood away. It began to pour down harder as if weeping for all that died. Washing away the pain, sadness, and death from its surface. Though, the memories would always be scarred into its once clean face.

Suddenly Kaoru held his hand, and led him to the spot that was once her bed. She bent down and squeezed his hand so that he would do the same.

Kaoru's hands began to pull something out, with the help of the rain the item showed to be the fireproof suitcase that his uncle had given to him.

New tears formed in his eyes as he took the bundle from her smiling hands. His uncle had left before he had, and his body wasn't found in the heat of battle.

Slowly unbuckling the case, he opened it. He looked down and saw the clothes that was still inside. The rain began to make it damp. He took the clothes and wrapped it around Kaoru before digging deeper for anything else.

He moved his hands along the bottom of the suitcase, and suddenly his fingers felt a bump. Slowly he pushed down on it, and the bottom layer popped open.

Suddenly something sparkling with light was seen, as Kenshin's eyes went wide.

Kaoru bent over and saw that the bottom was filled with diamonds. There had to be at least 5 billion dollars worth of diamonds inside the suitcase.

Kenshin dug deeper until he found a note in pencil, the rain was quickly smudging the lead off. But his keen eyes were still able to read it:

__

Shall you live longer than I baka deshi, this money is yours. It's what we've made from J.A.B.. I had a feeling if you're reading this, that you would survive the war. You're too hard headed to die. 

Signed,

Hiko

Kenshin couldn't help but laugh as more tears ran down his face, he looked up into the sky.

"Thank you," whispered Kenshin as he allowed all his tears to fall.

"Kenshin," came Kaoru's silent voice.

Turning to her, Kenshin smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Kaoru shook her head and pulled back.

"There was something that I wanted to tell you before you left, but I didn't get a chance to tell you. I love Kenshin Himura, and I will always," said Kaoru.

Kenshin only smiled brightly for once in six months before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly the rain began to clear as if to celebrate their reunion.

Standing, Kenshin took closed the suitcase and walked onward toward the road as he heard the familiar voices of his friends.

Sanosuke, Enishi, Takasugi, Shougo, Katsu, Sayo, Misao, Aoshi, Soujiro, Shura, Anzai, Saitoh, and Megumi all stared up at him with a smile. Even if they were all injured and badly wounded, they managed to smile as he walked down to them.

"We had a feeling that you'd be here," said Sano with a smile; his arms were in a cast as he grinned up at his old friend.

The others only nodded.

"Wait. I need to get something," said Kaoru as she ran back to get her reverse-blade sword and its sheath.

Just as she was about to turn around, she saw Hiko's letter. She read the front and smiled, turning it around her eyes went wide. It read in a light pencil that was almost smeared completely by the rain:

__

You're real name, as you have asked since you were young, is Shinta Himura Seijiro.

Kaoru was about to call Kenshin when the wind picked up and blew the piece of paper away. She looked at Kenshin who waited for her with her friends with a smile.

She looked back onto the path of darkness before once and for all, choosing the path of light.

****

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know, it was a rushed ending. Though I really wanted to get this over with. I mean, would you people still read it if it went past 20 chapters? I didn't think so. That's why I ended it pretty quick. I think that you guys know what happened to the others.

Please REVIEW to tell me what you thought about this fic over all.


End file.
